Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça !
by Iris-kun
Summary: Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Pourquoi diable Sirius a-t-il décidé d'adopter Harry alors que Jack Potter, son jumeau, vient d'être nommé survivant ? Pourquoi sont-ils obligés de fuir ? Pourquoi Severus et Remus les rejoignent-ils ? Pourquoi ont-ils adoptés ces enfants bizarres ? Et surtout ... surtout ... pourquoi Harry et Mello Greywolf sont ils entrés à Poudlard ?
1. Tout commence mal

Yo ! Me voilà nouvelle sur le fandom d'Harry Potter et je débarque avec une histoire ayant un thème pas particulièrement original en plus ... mais tant pis ! Laissez moi ma chance !

**Rating :** T, K+, il n'y aura pas de M, désolée mais je n'écris pas de lemon.

**Pairing :** Ahem ... je n'en sais rien franchement ... un Draco/Harry dans les circonstances de l'histoire pourrait être un peu malsain mais bon c'est vous qui voyez ...

**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas ce qui devait se passer ! Harry s'est fait adopter par des gens vraiment bizarres ! Eh oui car les Greywolfs ne sont pas des sorciers comme les autres, ce sont soit des loups-garous dépressif, soit des fugueurs, soit des traîtres au monde magique animagus chien, soit des survivants, soit des pyromanes, soit des sadiques ... et j'en passe ! Venez donc découvrir l'histoire des quadruplés Greywolf, de leurs trois pères dont seuls deux sont en couple et l'autre est un prof de potions en mal d'amour, de leur gran-frère S-M et de leur petit-frère manipulateur !

Voili voilou ... un petit aperçu de ce qui va suivre car, pour le moment , les premiers chapitres ne seront pas centrés sur l'humour mais plutôt sur la façon dont les Greywolf ont été amenés à se rencontrer ...

* * *

_**-Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Harry Potter-**  
_

_Sirius Black soupira en voyant son ami, James Potter, gazouiller bêtement, complètement et définitivement ridicule, devant un mignon petit bébé roux qui bavait actuellement sur un hochet en plastique Babar._

_- Mais c'est qu'il est mignon le petit Jack ... Hein il est mignon Jackounet ? C'est le Jackou à son papa ... Hein ?_

_Une larve parentale, voilà ce à quoi était réduit le plus fort et le plus célèbres des Aurors devant l'innocence d'un mioche de même pas un an. L'animagus du chien se demandait bien ce que les gens avaient avec les bébés, ce n'étaient que de petites créatures dont la plupart des actions consistaient à baver, faire dans la couche, squatter la poitrine de maman et dormir._

_Mais le pire c'était cette façon qu'avait son Jamsie, anciennement cérébré, de hurler littéralement de bonheur à chaque gazouillement du-dit mioche baveux._

_- Blabla_

_- T'as entendu, Siri ? Il a dit Papa ! s'extasia le légume d'un air ravi. A croire qu'il venait de remporter qui veux gagner des Gallions ..._

_- Nan il a dit Blabla, James t'es qu'une moule atrophiée et sans la moindre once de cervelle depuis que tes enfants sont venus au monde. Ils ont du prendre les quelques neurones qui te restaient. toutes mes condoléances. lâcha Sirius qui aurait bien aimé que son ami arrête de parler à une chose baveuse non-identifiée et aille plutôt boire un coup à la taverne avec lui._

_- Oui oui ... répondit l'ex-maraudeur, complètement absorbé par les bulles de bave que faisait le nourrisson._

_- 'Ack ! s'écria alors une petite voix._

_- 'Pa ! dit une autre._

_Les deux adultes se retournèrent pour voir Harry et Arya Potter arriver, du haut de leur quatre pattes et une tétine dans la bouche._

_- 'Ack ! dit Harry en se plantant devant son jumeau._

_- A-y ! répondit le-dit jumeau en lâchant son hochet dégoulinant d'une substance peu ragoûtante._

_- 'Pa ! continua Arya, imperturbable._

_- 'Pa ! s'écria Harry, qui ne voulait pas être en reste._

_- Blabla ! gazouilla Jack, heureux de pouvoir émettre une syllabe de plus que son frère et sa soeur qui le fusillèrent du regard._

_C'est au milieu de ce moment de pure guimauve, selon Sirius, que Remus Lupin arriva, gravement blessé et au bord de l'évanouissement. Son amant réussit à le rattraper de justesse avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses vêtements, tâchés de sang, étaient déchirés de part en part, laissant voir des blessures toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres et son teint, bien que pâle de nature, était carrément livide._

_- Remus ! hurla le père des triplés tandis que Sirius déposait le blessé sur le canapé._

_-Voldemort ... souffla le lycanthrope, l'air de souffrir le martyr. Il arrive ... je ... il y a des dizaines de Mangemorts ... le village est attaqué ... ju suis désolé ... c'est trop tard._

_Sur ces mots, il s'évanouit, arrachant au Black un cri d'effroi et d'angoisse qui s'éteignit quand il s'aperçu que la poitrine de son amant montait et redescendait. Il respirait._

_Une explosion se fit entendre et Sirius se rappela les paroles que son amant avait lâché avant de perdre conscience. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là, au pas de la porte de son meilleur ami. Il se tourna vers ce dernier et, sans hésiter, l'assomma sans ménagement d'un petit sort bien placé avant de le tirer tan bien que mal dans un placard sur lequel il lança quelques enchantements rapides d'invisibilité et de protection. Ensuite, le fidèle presque-frère de James prit le premier bébé, qui s'avéra être Jack, à sa portée dans ses bras et le lança sans ménagement vers la cachette improvisée où il roula en gémissant avant de disparaître, grâce au sort._

_Il allait s'occuper d'Arya et d'Harry mais une nouvelle explosion retentit et, pendant un court instant, tout devint noir. Seul deux éclairs verts vinrent déchirer cette obscurité, forçant l'ex-Sang Pur à se redresser, malgré sa migraine naissante._

_Des sanglots. Se fut le première chose qu'il entendit. Des pleurs de bébé, quelque part, pas loin ... il se déplaça, tant bien que mal et en vacillant dangereusement vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce cri._

_Et ce qu'il vit resta à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire._

_Il n'y avait nulle trace de Voldemort, seule sa baguette était restée, abandonnée au sol, et sa longue cape noire (se baladait-t-il actuellement tout nu ?). Au milieu des décombres, Harry pleurait doucement, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair déformant son front de bébé et Arya ... Arya ..._

_Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain. Le sort l'avait percuté en plein dans le visage, la malformant et la tuant sur le coup elle était décédée. Elle, un pauvre bébé qui n'avait rien fait à personne. L'animagus sentit son coeur se serrer._

_Puis il entendit un gémissement et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'amour de sa vie, évanoui et grièvement blessé. Le courage propre aux Gryffondors réapparu dans son coeur et il se précipita vers le survivant qu'il cala sous son bras gauche avant de hisser son amant sur son épaule. Bien que le Seigneur Noir ai mystérieusement disparu ses Mangemorts étaient toujours là, à attendre, à guetter le moindre signe. Prêts à se jeter dans l'action et à exterminer les rescapés. Et le Ministère serait arrivé en retard, comme la cavalerie moldue. Et Sirius Black n'avait pas envie de mourir, en plus James et Jack étaient protégés, rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Tout serait bientôt fini._

_C'est ce qu'il pensait en grimpant sur sa moto volante et en décollant en direction du ciel et du 12 Square Grimmaur._

_Jamais il ne s'était autant trompé._

_._

_._

_Dès qu'il eut mit le bébé et Remus en sécurité, c'est-à-dire en vrac sur le parquet de son ancienne maison, il se précipita vers la maison des Potter où il fut accueilli par une bonne cinquantaine d'hommes du Ministère de la Magie, au début il ne s'inquiétait pas._

_Puis il croisa le regard de James, qui tenait le corps mutilé d'Arya et celui, tremblant, de Jack dans ses bras._

_- Où est Harry ? gronda le père de famille, furieux._

_- Je ... commença Sirius._

_- Pourquoi ?! hurla le Potter, Pourquoi t'être rallié à Voldemort ?!_

_- Je ne me suis pas rallié à lui ! Ca ne va pas ?! s'exclama le Black, de plus en plus surpris._

_- Ne mens pas, Black. intervint une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, TU était leur Gardien du Secret, TU as assommé James pour aider TON maître à tuer ses enfants, TU as capturé Harry. _

_Peter Pettigrow s'avança, un sourire peiné sur le visage et reprit :_

_- TU es le traître._

_- C'est faux ... gronda le chien, incapable de concevoir une telle trahison de la part de son ancien ami, Je t'ai laissé le rôle de Gardien, c'est toi le traître, Peter ..._

_- N'essaye pas de te rattraper ! cria James, en sortant sa baguette, laissant tomber le cadavre déformé par terre._

_- James ! Je suis ton ami !_

_- Tu es un TRAITRE ! répliqua le Potter, que la fureur rendait sourd._

_- James ..._

_- Avada Keda... commença le père des triplés séparés, en levant sa baguette._

_- Stupéfix ! _

_Sirius, stupéfait, fixa sans comprendre celui qui venait de lancer ce sort, c'est-à-dire son ennemi de toujours, Severus Snape. _

_- Dégage Black ! Je m'en occupe ! grogna son ex-adversaire en stupéfixant quelques hommes d'un coup de baguette._

_- Snape ... pourquoi ? murmura le séducteur._

_- Dégage !_

_Et il obéit, il partit._

_._

_._

_Un jour passa, puis deux, puis une semaine, un mois ... Harry grandissait, Remus guérissait et Sirius était l'ennemi public n°1, déclaré comme traître envers le monde magique et comme adjoint de Voldemort qu'il aurait aidé à atteindre la maison de James et Lily. Tant d'injustice le révoltait mais il n'y pouvait rien, le monde était ainsi fait et il avait été victime de la stupidité et de la cruauté des hommes._

_- Tu crois qu'on devrait le rendre ? demanda un jour le recherché à son amant, qui apprenait au survivant une comptine d'halloween._

_L'interpellé réfléchit un instant, regarda le bambin qui riait, heureux, en gazouillant des phrases sans queue ni tête n'ayant qu'une vague ressemblance avec celles de la chanson d'origine, puis observa Sirius, bien plus détendu et serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et, enfin, les journaux qui écrivaient que Jack Potter était "l'Elu"._

_- Non ... il ne deviendra pas comme Jack, une figure médiatique de paix, il ne sera pas "l'Elu" ou le "Survivant". Ce gamin sera juste Harry, notre fils._

_- Notre fils ? ricana son amant._

_- Moui ... j'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant, pas toi ? rétorqua Remus_

* * *

Prologue terminé ! Le chapitre 1 est à venir ! (avec plus d'humour et de délires !)

Je fais rarement du sérieux et je n'y arrive pas souvent ... donc j'espère que la partie concernant la mort d'Arya et la séparation des Potter n'aura pas été trop cliché ou trop mal écrite ...

C'est pour ça que je vous demande, ô humbles lecteurs de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début d'histoire ...

Sur ce je vous quitte ... et au revoir !


	2. Une matinée tout à fait normale (ou pas)

Bonjooooouuuur mesdames et messieurs ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Après avoir longtemps réfléchit j'ai préféré mettre de côté la rencontre avec les autres membres de la famille et garder tous ces jolis petits flash-back pour plus tard bien au chaud dans mon ordi ...

Bref ça va venir ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Disclaimer :** L'aurais-je oublié dans le chapitre précédent ? Ça doit être la mémoire sélective, c'est énervant, n'est-ce pas ? (hahaha ...) Il me semble que l'histoire d'origine appartienne à une certaine JKR ... quel dommage que je lui soit trop reconnaissante d'avoir inventé ce monde génial pour pouvoir aller la tu... récupérer en toute légalité les droits d'Harry Potter ...

Ensuite merci à tous les reviewers, les gens m'ayant mit en favoris ou en alerte et bien sûr à tous les lecteurs ! Pour les réponses à vos questions c'est en bas, après ce chapitre un peu moins utile que le précédent du point de vue de l'histoire de la fic ... (bon ok ... je vous nadoooooore ! Vous êtes trop gentils ! *mode guimauve*) (_mon dieu elle a recommencé, vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ? Moi qui avais réussi à la rendre normale pendant presque 10 lignes !) _

/!\ ATTENTION ! IL N'Y A PAS LA MOINDRE PARCELLE DE SERIOSITUDE DANS CE CHAPITRE (sauf un toutipeu à la fin) ! VOUS RISQUEZ VOTRE SANTE MENTALE ! PRENEZ GARDE ! /!\

* * *

Les bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ils signifiaient tant de choses pour le jeune garçon roulé en boule dans sa cachette. La fin d'une ère paisible, l'obligation pour lui d'affronter son destin et de se plier à la volonté de l'atroce et diabolique créature qui approchait. C'était injuste mais la vie était ainsi faite. Il soupira et calma sa respiration. Si ce monstre devinait qu'il était réveillé, c'était la fin.

Soudain, un cri strident déchira le silence, quasiment inhumain. Bientôt, deux autres hurlements suivirent et il sut que son heure avait sonnée.

- Mello ! Eli ! Debout ! brailla une voix si aiguë que s'en était presque irréaliste.

- Ta gueule Joe ! répondirent poliment et exactement en même temps les interpellées en bondissant (d'après le bruit) hors de leur lit et en plaquant leur petit frère au sol.

- Zêtes pas gentille ! s'exclama le gamin en détalant après un dernier geste amical fait de son majeur droit.

- Va te faire foutre ! répliqua une de ses soeurs, Mello, ses cheveux blonds courts en batailles et ses yeux vairons encore pleins de sommeil.

- C'est pas humain de réveiller les gens comme ça ... grommela l'autre jeune fille, Eli, en passant une main dans sa chevelure brune et ébouriffée.

- Mais on le sait tous, Joe n'est pas humain. ironisa une voix masculine.

Tiens, ainsi ses trois quadruplés étaient réveillés, se dit Harry en enfonçant sa tête sous son oreiller pour tenter d'étouffer les hurlements de l'enfant hystérique qui lui avait sauté dessus quelques secondes après avoir quitté la chambre des jumelles.

- Ha-rry ! criait le-dit hystérique en secouant son aîné comme un bananier (ou un prunier ? Les expressions moldues étaient si étranges ...). Aujourd'hui on va au chemin de Traverse avec Sevy ! Pour acheter les nobjets pour Poudlaaaard !

- Voudrais-tu je te pries ... Te casser de ma chambre ?! répondit l'ex fils des Potter en donnant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du gêneur.

Qui se retrouva projeté deux mètres plus loin et se releva, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et les yeux pleins de larmes.

Son petit cinéma ne lui apporta qu'un coup de coussin fort violent sur le crâne et une série d'injures que tout enfant de 11 ans normalement constitué et élevé n'aurait jamais du connaître.

- Harry ramènes-toi. dit une voix traînante, Les vieux nous attendent en bas.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers celui qui venait de lui parler. De taille moyenne, la peau pâle, de longs cheveux blonds très clairs et un air aristocratique (ou constipé, selon Mello) qu'il ne perdait jamais.

- Salut Draco ! s'exclama Joe, interrompant son frère qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour saluer d'une réplique acide son presque-frère, le célèbrement triste (ou tristement célèbre) fugueur de la famille Malfoy, à présent si intégré à la leur qu'on oubliait presque qu'il venait d'ailleurs.

- Tiens, l'incrusteur est de retour. grogna Harry quand son petit frère eut cessé de harceler le blondin.

- "Incrusteur" ? Et moi qui pensait que le fait d'inventer des mots pour paraître intelligent était réservé à notre amie Mello, ici présente, et à ses collègues stupides, n'osant pas avouer leur ignorance, et ...

- Ta gueule Draco ! le coupèrent en même temps les trois pré-ados en lui lançant, dans un ensemble parfaitement synchro, un coussin à la figure.

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi, à coups d'oreillers et de poings durant encore quelques minutes avant qu'une voix amplifiée par Sonorus ne retentisse dans toute la maison, les faisant sursauter.

- VOUS ALLEZ DESCENDRE OUI ON NON, BANDE DE GOSSES DEGENERES ?!

Un petit "Severus !" indigné se fit entendre mais ils étaient tous habitués aux surnoms faussement insultants mais vraiment affectueux du maître des potions, ainsi, les cinq gamins dévalèrent le grand escalier de bois menant à la cuisine en glissant sur la rampe, loupèrent leur atterrissage un par un et ruinèrent la toute nouvelle coiffure de leur parrain, Sirius Black en atterrissant dans le plat de bacon.

- Vous voyez, quand vous voulez ... sourit Remus, en train de découper des tartines de pains, assis face à un Severus exaspéré et à côté d'un Sirius offensé qu'on ai gâché sa siii beeelle coiffure.

- Si ils n'étaient pas venus, j'aurais pu aller les chercher. intervint un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années en se curant les ongles avec un immense poignard. Je me serais bien occupé d'eux. continua-t-il en souriant sadiquement.

- Matt ! s'exclama le loup-garou, offusqué.

- Papa ! répondit l'insolent.

- Matt !

- Papa !

- Matt !

- Papa !

- Matt !

- Papa ?

- Mello est en train de faire brûler ton livre de "La torture pour les nuls".

- Pap... QUUOOOOOIIII ?! hurla le sadique de service en se retournant, un fouet miraculeusement apparu dans sa main auparavant vide de toute arme menaçante (Remus les avait toutes mises hors de la portée du jeune adulte mais apparemment ce dernier les avait récupérés).

La coupable ricana et esquiva habilement la lanière qui cingla l'air pour venir frapper l'assiette pleine d'eufs brouillés d'Elisa qui grogna et se jeta sur son aîné, de la bave coulant presque de sa bouche et un air furieux collé sur le visage. Malheureusement pour elle, en faisant ça, son pied heurta la carafe d'eau qui tomba sur les genoux d'un Harry stupéfait. Ce dernier lança aussitôt, dans un réflexe aiguisé par des années de bagarres au petit-déjeuner, la panier de petits pains au lait dont un qui heurta violemment la tête de Joe qui éclata en sanglots. Remus se précipita aussitôt pour le consoler mais il se prit les pieds dans la nappe et tomba sur la table, entraînant tous ceux qui étaient assis autour dans sa chute.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence où tout les membres de la famille se regardèrent.

Puis, dans un même ensemble, les regards convergèrent vers une jeune pyromane qui avait un peu trop tendance à faire n'importe quoi pendant les repas.

- Mello ! T'as ruiné mon pantalon préféré ! Jvais t'butter ! s'écria Harry en se jetant sur sa jumelle, qui l'esquiva sans difficulté, pas surprise par sa réaction violente.

- Je plussoie ! brailla alors Sirius en prenant un faux air outré, Mon brushing est com-plè-te-ment défait !

- Ca ne te rends pas plus beau que d'habitude, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai toujours envie de vomir à la vue de ton visage déformé. grogna Mello.

- Déformé ? Mon visage ? Sale gosse ! Par qui donc as-tu été élevé pour parler comme ça à celui qui t'as élevé ?!

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

- Sirius ... commença Remus

- Nan papa, c'est inutile, il est né comme ça, c'est pas de sa faute. sourit Harry en récupérant un petit pain pas trop abîmé.

- C**E N**'est pas de sa faute. Stupide créature. dit Joe d'un ton méprisant.

- Ce gosse a vraiment 5 ans ? intervint Elisa en désignant le garçonnet occupé à remplir une grille de sudoku.

- Je suis fier de lui ! Il est si maléfique ! Comme sa grande soeur ! gloussa le Black, une expression faussement extatique sur le visage.

- Matt n'est pas si maléfique que ça. dit le garçon à la cicatrice en mordant dans son petit déjeuner.

Le concerné poussa un hurlement de rage et ressortit son fouet.

- Qui as-tu traité de fille ? Espèce de morveux !

- T'as un truc contre les dames, sale _Serdaigle_ ? siffla Mello en prenant un air menaçant, sa réaction habituelle quand on critiquait la gente féminine.

- Pas de discriminations entre Maisons ! s'exclama Remus, exaspéré.

- Je suis pas encore à Poudlard, _Gryffondor_. répondit Harry.

- Il me parlait, stupide décérébré !

- Je m'adressais à tout le monde ici !

- Mais j'ai rien dit ! Pourquoi on s'en prend toujours aux plus petits ?!

- Remus t'as fait pleurer Joe!

- Désolé Sirius ! Joe... ça v... POURQUOI TU M'AS TAPE MATT ?

- Je testais mon nouveau fouet.

- C'est pas une raison ! Excuse toi auprès de Moony tout de suite !

- Oh mais vous allez la fermer ? Y en a qui essayent de manger tranquillement ici, êtres inférieurs. grommela un certain blond en toisant d'un air méprisant la petite assemblée.

- Draco, tu aurais pu paraître noble et impressionnant dans d'autres circonstances mais là tu as du ketchup dans les cheveux (ainsi qu'une saucisse), des oeufs dans la chemise et un pain au lait coincé sur ton pantalon (à un endroit trop suspect pour être du au fruit du hasard). Intervint Severus, avec son calme légendaire.

Tous les membres de la famille hochèrent la tête devant cette tirade implacable et le Malfoy rougit et baissa la tête, furieux de s'être fait moucher aussi facilement.

Aucun des enfants ne remarqua les regards inquiets que s'échangeaient les trois adultes tout au long du repas. Aucun des enfants ne vit la lettre en train de brûler dans le feu de la cheminée. Aucun des enfants n'aperçut sur la-dite lettre le sceau du Ministère de la Magie.

*Tant mieux pour eux. Ils pouvaient continuer d'être innocents*, songea Remus avant de se dire : *mais combien de temps ça va durer ? Avant qu'il n'apprennent que ...*

- Mooooooooonyyyyyy ! J'ai froid ! Viens me réchauffer s'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîît ! brailla quelqu'un depuis la chambre des deux Maraudeurs.

- Vous êtes dégueulasses ! Vous faites vraiment ce genre de choses à votre âge ?! intervint Mello avant que le loup-garou ne puisse répondre.

- Je VEUX venir ! cria Matt en sortant de nouveau son fouet.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Joe, quittant son rôle de petit génie pour reprendre celui de l'enfant innocent et naïf.

- Si vous ne vous taisez pas dans les dix secondes, je teste sur vous la potion que j'ai essayé de faire préparer à Harry. Si ça vous intéresse, elle est vert fluo ... avec quelques nuances fushia ...

Bizarrement, aucun des fauteurs de troubles ne reprit la parole après cette remarque glaciale du professeur de potion.

- Je suis si nul que ça ? demanda Harry, quelques minutes plus tard.

.

.

**A un autre endroit, un peu plus calme, dans une autre famille, beaucoup plus calme :**

Jack Potter sourit, aujourd'hui était une belle journée. Tout d'abord il prendrait un brunch pour fêter son anniversaire avec sa famille, ensuite ils se rendraient chez les Weasley où il pourrait affronter son ami Ron et ses frères au Quidditch, après, seul moment triste qui revenait chaque année, la petite troupe irait déposer des fleurs sur la tombe d'Arya et celle d'Harry tout en maudissant Black et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom et, enfin, son père leur raconterait des histoires d'horreurs autour d'un feu de camp magique.

Tout s'annonçait bien, tout aurait été bien si il n'avait pas entendu James et Lily discuter avec ce qui semblait être une projection magique de Dumbledore alors qu'il était censé être encore couché.

- Le Ministère est formelle. Nous avons détecté son énergie magique. Il est encore en vie.

- Où est-il ?

- Nous ne le savons pas, ceux qui le détiennent sont puissants, la source a disparue quelques secondes après son apparition. Mais il n'y a aucun doute ...

- Harry est vivant.

- Oui.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Jack avait déglutit et était remonté silencieusement dans sa chambre tout en se préparant à envoyer un hibou à son ami rouquin pour lui faire part de cette incroyable nouvelle. Dans sa tête tout était clair, Dumbledore était tellement puissant qu'il allait ramener son frère, ce derbnier, martyrisé par Black pendant dix longues années, rejoindra avec joie sa véritable famille et tout le monde sera heureux.

C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent se tromper parfois.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions (faut bien le faire, sinon ça sert à quoi de les poser, j'vous l'demande !) :**

**Nana'.'Lea** : Où est Lily ?

**Moi :** Eh bien en fait ...

**Harry : **Elle l'a oubliée et ne l'a pas fait apparaître. Par erreur.

**Moi :** Pas du tout ! C'était voulu ! Elle ... elle ... Elle était en voyage ! Voilà !

**Harry : **Et en voyage où ?

**Moi :** Voir ses grands-parents en Transylvanie ! Voilà c'est ça ! Elle était partie en vacance voir ses grands-parents ! Haha ... c'est bête hein ... du coup elle n'était pas là ... haha ...

**Nana'.'Lea :** Comment se fait-il que James ne sache pas qui est son Gardien du Secret ?

**Remus :** Eh bien en fait, c'est parce que ...

**Moi : **Stupéfix ! *attends un peu* Pfiouh quel débile ... on a eu chaud ... il a faillit spoiler l'intrigue celui-là ...

**Stormtrooper2 :** J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi Severus a aidé Sirius.

**Mello :** C'est parce qu'ils couchaient ensemble dans le temps ...

**Moi : **Bah ... c'est ...

**Remus :** Sirius ? C'est vrai ?

**Moi : **... expliqué ...

**Sirius :** N...

**Harry :** Oui !

**Severus :** Non ! Je couchais avec James !

**Moi :** ... dans ...

**Sirius :** Quoi ?!

**Remus :** Quoi ?!

**Harry :** What ?!

**Moi :** ... LE FLASH-BACK SUR SEVERUS !

- silence -

**Mello :** Flemmarde.

**Moi :** Buhuhu j'en ai marre ...

**Xanara :** comment James a-t-il pu oublier que Sirius n'était pas le gardien du secret ? Et comment peut-on croire que Jack est l'élu ? Ils l'ont bien retrouvé dans le placard, non ? Avec un voldemort en cendre plus loin et la petite Arya en face, ils auraient plutôt du en déduire que le sort mortel avaient rebondi sur Arya, mais que l'effort magique était trop important pour un bébé, lui entrainant une mutation mortelle, non ?

**Moi :** Attends deux secondes ... *sort un bazooka et se tourne vers les personnages avec un air menaçant* Je me débarrasse d'abord des gêneurs ...

- Quelques minutes, un bain de sang et un Dumbledore en string plus tard ... -

**Moi :** Question n°1 : SECRET ! Question n°2 : Ils avaient besoin ...

**Remus :** En fait le ministère avait besoin d'une figure médiatique en qui le peuple sorcier aurait put se reconnaître, un héros qui aurait fait l'unanimité et qui aurait permis, non seulement de garantir un grand esprit ... disons ... "fraternel entre sorcier", car c'est bien un sorcier qui a vaincu Voldemort, fils de deux Aurors en plus, mais aussi de faire monter en flèche la cote de popularité de la branche anglaise du Ministère de la Magie. Jack était donc quasiment prédisposé à ce rôle, de plus, sa soeur étant morte et son frère considéré comme tel, il est le "rescapé", le "Survivant".

**Sirius :** Ouaouh ... Comme tu es intelligent Moony ...

**Moi :** Peuh ... J'allais le dire ... Question n°3 : Bah je pense que ma réponse (remus : eh !) suffit aussi pour celle-là, en gros ce n'est pas la vérité qui compte mais l'impact que ça aura sur le public, si l'effet est bénéfique, Fudge n'hésitera pas à mentir. *regarde le reste des reviews* Bon bah c'est finit pour les questions et un grand merci à vous tous pour m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ce chapitre n'aura pas été décevant et n'oubliez jamais un truc avec cette histoire : tout est plus compliqué en vérité, si la solution est simple, méfiez vous-en !

Sur ce bye bye ! Et encore merci à vous ! (avec un petit avis peut-être ? Ok j'arrête ...)

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser ! Même si c'est un truc du genre "De quelle couleur est le caleçon de Sevy ?" (si vous voulez savoir il est ros...*se prend un stupéfix*)

**L'anecdote inutile de la semaine :** Les enfants Greywolf ont tous un look spécial. Mello, par exemple, ne s'habille qu'avec des tenues multicolores. Harry, lui, mets des habits noirs, presque gothiques. Elisa est toujours en jogging et en t-shirt manches courtes. Joe porte des costards cravates malgré ses 5 ans et, enfin, Matt porte uniquement des chemises et des pantalons noirs avec une veste de cuir et des lunettes d'aviateur.


	3. Allons faire les courses ! (1)

Coucou les gens ! Ca fait allez ... une semaine ? Moins que ça ? Seulement six jours ? (c'est fantastique j'arrive à poster à temps ! J'en pleurerai presque ! (ceux qui me connaissent en dehors de cette fic comprendrons pourquoi je dis ça, je suis une personne d'un naturel très ... euh ... en retard ...))

Ce n'est que le troisième chapitre, aussi je suis vraiment surprise par le nombre de personnes qui m'ont mise en favoris ou en alerte ... O.o ... enfin bon je suppose que ça veux dire que cette fic n'a pas trop mal commencé ... Merci ! Merci ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

... à vous tous pour me suivre et me supporter, je vous aime, vous m'aimez (enfin vous aimez ma fic mais c'est presque pareil =_=) tout va bien et je vais arrêter de vous saoûler. D'abord.

Suite aux demandes (que je comprends, ça doit pas être facile de se repérer dans cette maison de fous XD) voici une liste des personnages avec quelques infos qui pourraient (pour les moins importantes, je vais pas changer l'âge hein !) être modifiées dans un futur trèèèèès lointain ...

* * *

Famille Greywolf :

**Remus :** 35 ans, professeur de DCFM à Beauxbâtons (il préférerait Poudlard), en couple avec Sirius. Ex-Gryffondor. Non recherché par le Ministère, voit encore quelque fois James et Lily.

**Sirius :** 35 ans, sans emploi fixe, fait quelques petits boulots pour s'occuper, en couple avec Moony. Ex-Gryffondor. Recherché par le Ministère, pour une raison inconnue, James semble le tenir coupable du drame qui a eu lieu dix ans auparavant.

**Severus :** 35 ans, professeur de potions à Poudlard, pas en couple (se pourrait-il que cela change ? ^^). Ex-Serpentard, directeur de la maison des Serpendard. A un casier au Ministère à cause de son intervention lors de la défaite de Voldemort.

**Matt :** 19 ans, dresseur d'animaux magiques (enfin **apprenti** dresseur), il parcourt le monde pour essayer d'apprendre tous ses secrets, vit régulièrement quelques aventures passagères avec des filles dont il oublie vite le nom, a offert à Harry une bonne quantité de serpents. Ex-Serdaigle. A un casier au Ministère pour vol d'oeufs de dragons. Brun aux yeux bleu marine, peau naturellement bronzée, expert en métamorphose.

**Harry :** 11 ans, adopté par Sirius et Remus, plus ancien des enfants Greywolf, pas encore très attiré par les filles. Pour sa Maison ... namého ! Vous croyez pas que j'allais vous le dire ! Bande de p'tits malins ! Non recherché par le Ministère sous sa nouvelle identité, priorité n°1 sous le nom de Potter (en gros Harry Potter est très recherché mais pas Harry Greywolf). A la peau mâte, des cheveux ondulés noir d'encre (il les coiffe grâce à un sort que lui a apprit Sirius), des yeux verts, pas de lunettes (Remus s'est occupé de ce défaut très tôt et a pu ainsi éviter que ses yeux ne soient abîmés). Spécialiste en magie noire et par extension en DCFM.

**Elisa :** 11 ans, adoptée par Sirius et son Moony, pas encore attirée par les garçons. Maison définie et tenue secrète... Recherchée par le Ministère sous son ancienne identité pour une raison inconnue. A de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux gris orage, une peau très pâle et un corps de femme presque adulte malgré son jeune âge. Excellente en sport, rêve de devenir joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch.

**Mello :** 11 ans, adoptée par Sirius et Mumus, bizarrement pas du tout intéressée par la gente masculine. Maison bien définie mais gardée secrète (muahaha). Recherchée par le Ministère sous son ancienne identité pour une raison inconnue. A des cheveux blonds-roux qu'elle coupe très court, de grands yeux vairons, un vert un bleu, et une peau mâte. N'a pas la moindre once de poitrine, pas très féminine donc. Très douée pour les potions et la DCFM.

**Joe :** 5 ans, adopté par Sirius et Loupiot, trop jeune pour être attiré par une fille. Certainement un futur Serpentard mais sa scolarité ne sera pas abordé, vu qu'il est trop jeune ... peut-être dans la 7ème année ... mais ce sera dans trèèèèèès longtemps ... Non recherché par le Ministère. A des cheveux châtains sombre toujours décoiffés et des yeux marron foncé, teint pâle, petit pour son âge et possède une intelligence diabolique. Malgré ses 5 ans, c'est un occlumen excellent.

Famille Potter :

**Lily :** Professeur d'Etude des Moldus à Poudlard.

**James :** Auror de génie.

**Jack :** 11 ans, est officiellement le "Survivant". Maison trèèèèèès évidente, sauf objection de la part des lecteurs notre Elu sera à Gryffondor ... (ouais on fait pas dans l'original !) Non recherché par le Ministère (ce serait un comble). A des cheveux bruns-roux qui partent dans tous les sens, des yeux marrons clairs et une peau pâle. Grand pour son âge, assez musclé, pratique régulièrement le Quidditch mais n'est pas excellent, au grand désespoir de son père. Très bon en potions.

Famille Malfoy :

**Lucius :** Adjoint du Ministre de la Magie.

**Narcissa :** Teste des parfums à Chanel. (branche sorcière)

**Draco :** 11 ans, fugue régulièrement de chez lui, a des tendances homosexuelles. Maison définie et tenue secrète (vous devez bien avoir une 'tite idée, non ?). A le même physique que dans le livre. Très bon en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose, véritable catastrophe en DCFM (c'est surement volontaire).

* * *

Bon alors les poulets (oui les poulets, jvous appelle comme je veux d'abord !), satisfaits ? Tout est plus clair dans vos têtes ? Non ? Les réponses au questions sont en bas dans ce cas ! Accompagnées d'un supplément sondage ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin !

* * *

Les Greywolf, après avoir semé la panique au Chaudron Baveur (la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, la moitié du bar avait été aspergée d'une substance verdâtre peu ragoûtante et l'autre avait été simplement détruite par un Severus enragé), rentrèrent dans l'immense avenue commerçante qu'était le Chemin de Traverse. Si ils s'y rendaient, il y avait bien une raison, et elle était simple, la veille les triplés avaient chacun reçu une jolie lettre les invitant à rejoindre l'école de magie de Poudlard. Une dispute n'avait pas tardé à éclater pour savoir qui restait garder la maison (à chaque déplacement, une personne devait rester, aussi bizarre que soit cette règle, elle était immuable) et qui allait les accompagner.

Finalement, Remus, qui en avait assez de se prendre des coussins dans la tête et de voir détruit/brûlé/déchiré/mangé (de force) son stock de livres rares, s'était dévoué et avait chassé la petite troupe à coups de pieds aux fesses après avoir hurlé à Sirius de rester sous sa forme de chien et à Matt de ne tuer personne parce que c'était sale et que ça leur amenait des ennuis (il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer d'insérer une once de pitié dans l'esprit du jeune homme).

.

.

- Ouaaaah ! C'est super grand ici ! s'exclama Joe

- Ouais. Pas comme Harry ! s'exclama Mello.

- Venant de la part d'une planche à pain ... répliqua aussitôt l'agressé.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la planche à pain ?

- Hmmmm ... laisse voir ... non en fait je m'en fiches.

Draco soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Ces deux-là savaient se montrer très intelligents pour tout ce qui touchait aux coups tordus et aux farces de mauvais goûts mais ils pouvaient aussi faire preuve d'une immaturité étonnante. Et pourtant, malgré leurs disputes incessantes, on voyait très bien que le lien qu'il y avait entre eux était très profond. Il en serait presque jaloux ! Mais bon, toute la famille fonctionnait pour ça, ces gens étaient-ils si coincés que, pour exprimer leurs sentiments, ils devaient forcément se taper dessus ?

- Je sais pas pour vous mais moi je commence par les livres. dit l'héritier Malfoy en se dirigeant vers la librairie la plus proche.

- Des livres ? demanda Harry, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Mais c'est incroyable ! s'exclama sa soeur aux cheveux châtains.

- Incroyable ? grogna le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Les deux enfants se saisirent les mains, un air idiot collé sur le visage dans une attitude parodiant un peu les film moldus et Draco comprit, à leurs mines réjouies, qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

- Tu crois que ...

- Non, ce serait possible qu'en fait ...

Ils se retournèrent vers le glacial pince des Sangs-Purs et dirent d'une seule et même voix :

- ... Tu saches lire ?

Et voilà. Ils n'en manquaient jamais une pour se moquer de lui. Ils n'en manquaient jamais une pour se moquer de n'importe qui d'ailleurs.

Elisa soupira et frappa sans pitié l'arrière des crânes des deux fauteurs de troubles.

- Votre niveau mental est à l'égal de la taille de votre service 3 pièces (pour Harry) et de votre tour de poitrine (pour Mello).

Elle les fusilla du regard avant de lâcher, glaciale :

- Inexistants.

Les sales gosses se mirent aussitôt à déclamer de longues tirades sur leur déception quand au "comportement indigne d'une soeur censée être aimante et sage envers ses cadets qui ont été si souvent bousculés par la vague injuste de la vie" en essuyant des larmes imaginaires et en s'attirant des regards effarés des passants. Sirius aboya fortement, témoignant ainsi de son amusement et Severus chercha un mur. Pour se taper la tête dessus, un geste qu'il avait souvent répété depuis qu'il vivait avec ces dingues.

Ils marchèrent ainsi un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que l'ex-jeune Potter commence à s'ennuyer et décide de partir embêt... rendre visite à Ollivanders.

- Moi je vais vole...acheter une baguette ! s'exclama Harry avant de fausser compagnie au groupe.

- Harry ! Attends ! Espèce de sale ... grumphlurfu ! hurla Snape en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Restés seuls, Sirius le chien, Mello, Eli, Draco, Joe et Matt échangèrent un regard blasé sans faire attention aux sorciers horrifiés et stupéfaits qui les entouraient. Ce genre de scène se répétait si souvent que s'en était devenu banal pour eux.

- Bon ben la boîte de strip-tease Veelane c'est par là ... finit par lâcher le plus vieux en lançant un geste d'adieu à son père adoptif (toujours sous sa forme animale).

- Wouf ! protesta ce dernier.

- Dis Mello, c'est quoi un striptize ? demanda le plus petit, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- Un truc qu'elle ne réussira pas avec son anatomie tout sauf généreuse. ricana Draco.

- Wouuuuuf !

- Draky, je te déteste ! Tu me blesses ! Moi qui suis si complexée par ma poitrine diminuée ...

- Tu veux dire inexistante. compléta le blond.

- ... Tu prends donc tellement plaisir à m'humilier encore plus ? A me pousser à l'inévitable ? A l'inarretable ...

- Tu vas te suicider ?

- ... Chirurgie esthétique !

- WOOOOUUUUUUF !

- Je vais me faire sculpter un corps splendide de Veelane, digne de vos rêves les plus fous et les plus pervers, vous garçons ne vivant que pour le sexe, bêtes assoiffées de féminité ...

- Que tu n'as pas.

- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUF F ! brailla le chien, exaspéré par la stupidité de la discussion de ses enfants.

- ... et ...

N'y tenant plus, Sirius mordit violemment la jambe de la jeune fille qui poussa un glapissement aiguë.

- Aïe ... oui papa ?

Les passants ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds en entendant le surnom du chien. Ces pauvres jeunes étaient donc bels et biens fous, quel dommage, la nouvelle génération était celle des dégénérés mentaux, si on exceptait le Survivant, bien entendu.

- Wourf wourf Wurf ? demanda le pseudo-Sinistrus.

Il ne récolta que des regards désolés. Mello prit la parole avec un sourire diabolique, se réjouissant de l'humilier tant qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer en la stupéfixiant.

- Donc je disais, avant que ce clébard ne m'interrompe, que nous devrions tous aller acheter nos livres, eh oui même toi Draco, car si tu ne sais pas lire tu peux tout de même regarder les images.

Sirius eut beau protester,les enfants ne lui obéirent pas le moins du monde, ils l'ignorèrent même. Il grogna et les suivit, la tête basse, pour éviter qu'on ne le reconnaisse. Car il avait sentit l'odeur de quelqu'un à Fleury et Bott, un vieil ami devenu pire ennemi. Avec son fils.

James et Jack Potter.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les enfants ne verraient pas la ressemblance entre le Survivant et leur frère.

.

.

.

Harry soupira. Il était partit pour se détendre un peu, échapper à la foule qu'il avait toujours détesté et voilà que Severus le suivait. Le pourchassait serait peut-être plus juste, car, quand il avait vu son tuteur n°3 foncer vers lui, avec un air furieux et de la bave coulant presque de ses dents serrés façon chien enragé, le jeune binoclard n'avait pas hésité, il s'était enfui. Pas très courageux mais nécessaire pour sa survie. Et celle de son postérieur.

- Harrrryyy chériiiii ... arrêtes-toi promis je ne vais pas te faire de MAL ! lui hurla Snape tout en lançant un stupéfix qui figea un passant malchanceux.

Après ce sort, tous les sorciers présents reculèrent de plusieurs pas pour laisser la voie libre aux deux fous furieux. Ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire au jeune brun qui accéléra.

- Tu ne m'auras pas, sale vipère ! Tu es bien trop vieux et trop croulant pour OSER espérer m'attraper, moi qui suis encore un jeune et fringuant sorcier, destiné sans aucun doutes à la gloire éternelle et à ...

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

- Tu pourrais me laisser finir ma phrase ! C'est pas très poli ça !

Le garçon fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de n'importe quel objet susceptible de lui sauver la mise et tomba sur quelque chose qu'il semblait avoir totalement oublié.

- Salazar junior ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Le petit serpent siffla son mécontentement quand à la négligence de son maître qui l'avait oublié dans la poche de son pantalon et l'avait condamné à vivre milles enfers dont le passage à la machine à laver magique (bien plus agitée que celle moldue). Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas, quand on son seigneur lui lança un **"Empêche-le de m'attraper"** en Fourchelangue de bondir en direction du professeur de potions.

Qui n'eut qu'à lui jeter un Wingardium Leviosa pour se débarrasser de lui en l'envoyant flotter passivement derrière son épaule.

**- Salazar Junior ! Tu sers à rien !**

**- Merci, Maître !**

Les serpents étaient vraiment étranges parfois. songea Harry en s'engouffrant dans une ruelle qui s'avéra être un cul-de-sac.

Il se retourna lentement vers un Severus essoufflé et plus furieux que jamais avant de déglutir et faire une brêve prière mentale à son Dieu.

C'est-à-dire lui-même.

* * *

Fiiiiiin du chapitre 3 ! (ces gens sont fous) Comment ça un cliffhanger ? Où ça un cliffhanger ? Je n'en vois pas moi de cliffhanger ! Vous avez dû rêver !

**Réponses aux questions (édition n°2) :**

**Moi :** Je suis un être impur, indigne, et horriblement négligente ! Dymity ma pauvre ! J'ai oublié ta question lors du chapitre précédent ! Sincèrement désolée ! Je répare ça tout de suite !

**Dymitry :** Harry a survécu grâce à un lien avec sa jumelle?

**Moi :** Oui. Les triplés ont un lien magique très fort, celui d'Arya et Harry est extrêmement puissant bien plus que celui de Jack avec les deux autres ... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça va entraîner ? Aha ! Je vous laisse la surprise mes petits !

**Soln96 :** Ça va être quelque chose l'arriver a Poudlard entre Harry, Mello et Draco c'est sa hein ? j'oublie personne ?

**Elisa :** Siiiiiii ! Tu m'oublies moooiiiii !

**Mello :** Tu es tellement transparente chère soeur ...

**Harry :** Et inintéressante qui plus est ...

**Mello :** Rien à voir avec moi.

**Harry :** Elle veut dire avec NOUS.

**Nana'.'Lea :** Arya a telle un rôle quelconque ?

**Moi :** Qui sait ? (moi je sais mais jvous l'dirais pas ! Muahaha !)

**Nana'.'Lea :** As-tu lu la fanfiction "Hein ?" ?

**Moi :** Oui la semaine dernière. J'ai lu aussi la Saga des Sovrano. Sinon je m'arrête là pour les fics connus (si ce ne sont pas des RemusxSirius) ...

**Stormtrooper2 :** D'où sortent tous ces gosses ? Les ont ils adoptés ?

**Moi :** Maintenant t'as la réponse ! Et c'est oui !

**Stormtrooper2 :** Et je me demande comment vont réagir les Potter face à Harry ?

**Moi :** Ils vont vouloir le récupérer. Mais ce ne sera pas si facile ...

**Stormtrooper2 :** Mais Harry lui, comment va t il réagir ?

**Moi :** Là ça rentre dans le cadre du scénario donc je ne peux rien te dire sans te spoiler, désolée ...

**Manoirmalfoys :** Je ne comprend pas comment les Potter ne peuvent pas savoir qui étais leur gardien !

**Moi :** Je me répète mais je ne peux pas révéler ce détail, ça gâcherait une bonne partie de l'intrigue. Tu commenceras à avoir des réponses dans cette année et tout sera révélé vers la troisième année. Donc ne me posez plus cette question vu que je ne peux pas vous répondre, d'accord ? ^^"

**Shirayuki-san :** Et Sev, ne reste pas trop dans ton coin à bouder hein ?

**Severus :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, torturer Harry est très jouissif.

**Harry :** SALAZAAAAAR ! A MOI !

**Moi :** *essuie le sang d'Harry sur le sol et jette son cadavre aux ordur... à Draco et Mello*

**Draco+Mello :** COMMENT CA ORDURES ?!

**Moi :** Oh chut ! Bon ben c'est fini pour les questions. Sauf une qui n'en est pas une de la part de **Xanara**, si j'ai bien compris tu veux savoir pourquoi Harry ne voudrait pas renouer des liens avec les Potter ? T'inquiètes pas tu le sauras ... dans une dizaine de chapitres ... (muahaha)

Et, encore une fois, un grand MERCI à vous tous. Lecteurs, revieweurs(euses), followers, simples passagers ... MERCI ! Je vous aime ! (et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !)

**L'anecdote inutile de la semaine :** Vous savez quoi ? Contrairement à ce qu'indiquent leurs looks, Mello n'écoute que du métal alors qu'Harry aime bien le rock et la pop. Matt adore le classique, Elisa les BO de films et Joe, même si il ne l'avouera jamais, écoute en cachette des comptines pour enfants.


	4. Allons faire les courses ! (2)

Hello ! Voilà pour vous le chapitre de la semaine ! Tout chaud tout prêt spécialement fait pour vous avec amour et tendresse (- avec délire et folie oui ... =.= -)

Vous savez quoi ? Je vous aime. J'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour remercier chaque personne qui lit cette histoire, la met en favoris, en alerte ou laisse une review mais je ne l'ai pas, je le prendrai pendant les vacances je pense ...

Enfin bref ... MERCI ! Pour la seconde fois MERCI !

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors je vais vous laisser lire, en espérant que vous allez aimer ce chapitre 4 ... enjoy !

* * *

Ollivanders haussa un sourcil en voyant ses deux nouveaux clients entrer dans sa boutique. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient dans une tenue étrange. Le plus jeune, un jeune homme d'une dizaine d'années, sans doute un futur élève à Poudlard, portait une robe déchiré, comme si on l'avait arrachée en l'empoignant, ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre étaient ébouriffés et sales et ses yeux verts étaient sombres, comme si on venait de l'humilier. De curieux filaments grisâtre étaient accrochés à certaines mèches de sa chevelure et le fabriquant de baguette reconnu dans cette masse gélatineuse des oeufs de tritons obscurs. Comment ce gosse s'était-l retrouvé avec ça sur la tête ? Mystère ...

Le plus étonnant était tout de même le serpent minuscule qu'il portait autour du coup en guise, semblerait-il, de collier. L'animal intercepta le regard du sorcier et lui siffla dessus avant de retourner se blottir contre la gorge de son maître.

Sympathique.

Et la seconde personne était ...

- Severus ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Bois d'Acacia et Plume de Phénix, n'est-ce pas ?! s'exclama Ollivanders, ravi de revoir son vieil ami.

- Je ne me lasserais jamais de ta façon si ... personnelle ... de saluer les gens ... grogna Severus en jetant un regard noir à Harry qui avait commencé à approcher dangereusement sa main d'une boîte de baguettes.

- Mais ... Tu dois être Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Ah je sais ! Tu viens pour Poudlard ! Tu as onze ans maintenant, j'espère que tu vas en faire baver aux professeurs. dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Le gamin lui lança un sourire fier.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

- N'oublie pas MC Gonagall, ce qu'elle a put nous saouler celle-là ! continua le vendeur en renvoyant son sourire à Harry, avec une pointe de machiavélisme en plus.

- Tu passes ce week-end ? demanda l'enfant d'un air innocent.

- Si tu veux. Je t'apporterais un plan des passages secrets que je connais, ça pourra t'être utile ! Et lâche cette baguette !

Le gosse soupira et reposa la boîte qu'il avait commencé à faire rentrer discrètement dans sa manche.

- Mais ça se vend bien ... grogna-t-il

Il se prit une tape sur la tête de la part de Severus et grimaça de plus belle en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

- Père indigne ! Tu bats ton fils unique ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant une expression outrée.

- Unique ? demanda Ollivanders, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Laisse tomber. soupira Snape. Montre-nous les baguettes ...

Le fabricant hocha la tête et se retourna, attrapant une dizaine de boîtes et en sélectionnant quelques unes. Il s'approcha finalement du brunet, et déposa une vingtaine de baguettes devant lui.

- Commençons par la première Bois d'If et Ventricule de Dragon ...

- Tu veux faire de lui un mage Noir ?! s'exclama Snape en reconnaissant les composants du stéréotype de la baguette pour mangemort.

Ollivanders soupira.

- Bon laissons tomber ça alors. Essaye plutôt ... ah oui ... Cèdre et Crin de Licorne ...

Harry fit la moue en attrapant le bout de bois, qu'il jugea peu menaçant, fit quelques moulinets avec, hésita un instant puis le reposa pour en saisir un autre au hasard. Il répéta cette opération quelques fois avant de poser la main sur une baguette qui fit pousser une petite exclamation à l'ami de son père.

- Ah oui ! Elle serait parfaite celle-là ! 33 cm et demi, Bois de Chêne Roux et Ventricule de Dragon !

Le garçon attrapa l'objet et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, aussitôt, une nuée d'étincelles argentées se répandirent autour de lui.

- Puissant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une baguette de duelliste, elle te va très bien.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune Greywolf hocha la tête et rangea sa nouvelle arme dans sa poche d'un air satisfait. Il s'éloigna un peu, après avoir remercié Ollivanders et alla regarder les autres choix de la boutique. Il repéra bien vite une superbe baguette, rangée dans un cadre avec pour légende "Jumelle de la baguette de Vous-Savez-Qui". Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que quelque chose ayant à voir avec le mage noir faisait là, mais, connaissant le célèbre vendeur, il ne fallait pas trop s'étonner que de telles choses se trouvent dans sa boutique.

Harry tendit la main et détacha la baguette de son emplacement avant de la sortir et de la prendre entre ses doigts. Cependant, à peine la toucha-t-il qu'une centaine de petites étoiles vertes en sortirent, le faisant sursauter violemment, ce qui attira l'attention des deux hommes, à présent en train de discuter sur les occupations nocturnes de Dumbledore et de ses bonbons au citron.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que ... QUOI ?! s'écria Ollivanders quand il reconnut la baguette que le garçon tenait dans ses mains.

Son regard passa de la baguette en bois de Chêne Roux à celle en Bois de Houx. Il semblait stupéfait.

- Deux baguettes ... ça alors ... pas possible ... en plus celle-là ... merde ... j'vais perdre mon potentiel touristique ... dire au vendeur de chichis de partir ... marmonna-t-il, ignorant l'air perplexe de ses deux clients.

Finalement, l'ex-Potter se mit à ricaner, une lueur mauvaise commençant à apparaître dans son regard alerta Snape qui grimaça.

- Tu veux dire que je peux utiliser ces deux_ armes_ ?

- Oui.

- Donc si je fais un sort avec l'une, personne ne pourra détecter que j'en suis l'auteur sur l'autre ?

- Oui.

- Donc que les profs ne pourront jamais me pincer ?

- Oui.

- Muahaha !

- Oui.

.

.

.

Mello soupira, depuis environ deux heures ils attendaient de passer à la caisse de Fleury et Bott et elle commençait à s'impatienter. Elle foudroya du regard le Survivant, qui discutait avec la caissière et signait des autographes à tout va.

- Tout ça à cause de ce sale poulpe arrogant ... grogna-t-elle.

- Tu parles d'Harry là, non ? demanda Draco d'un ton innocent.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- Ben non de Jack, t'es bête ou quoi ?

Le Malfoy soupira, retenant l'envie soudaine qui l'avait pris de se jeter sur la gamine pour l'étrangler. On ne tue pas sa soeur adoptive, se dit-il. On ne tue pas sa soeur adoptive.

Ah l'auto-persuasion, rien de mieux quand on vit quasiment tout les jours dans une famille de timbrés.

- Harry c'est un sale cafard arrogant. Il y a une différence entre les mollusques et les insectes tout de même !

- Mello, intervint Joe, le poulpe n'est pas un mollusque.

Sa grande soeur haussa un sourcil.

- Ah bon ? Papa ! t'as entendu ? T'es pas un mollusque !

Le concerné émit un "Ouaf ! ouaf !" qu'on pourrait interpréter par un "Ne me compare pas à la chose qui nous sert de Survivant !" et lui mordit la jambe. Les clients s'écartèrent légèèèèèrement du groupe étrange qui parlait à un chien et n'arrêtait pas de brailler depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

Les Greywolf, ennuyés d'attendre, se lancèrent dans une grande partie de cache-cache dans la librairie, au plus grand désespoir de Sirius qui se faillit abandonner et tomber définitivement en dépression, ou se suicider au choix. Ils furent cependant interrompus lorsque la gérante retrouva un Joe blasé dans le placard à balais de la réserve. La pauvre femme faillit en mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque et la petite troupe, le chien comprit, fut viré dehors à grands coups de balais dans les fesses, au grand soulagement des clients présents.

_*Remus va me tuer*_ pensa Sirius en grognant sur ses enfants, qui n'en avaient rien à faire et pouffaient bêtement. _*Ces êtres stupides ... les ai-je vraiment élevé ?*_

- Vous allez à Poudlard vous aussi ? demanda soudain quelqu'un derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une gamine à peine plus jeune qu'eux dont les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant tombaient jusqu'à la taille et dont les grands yeux noisettes pétillaient d'intelligence.

_*Une Weasley*_ se dit Sirius.

_*Elle a des jolis cheveux.*_ se dit Joe.

_*Elle a l'air sympa cette gamine.*_ se dit Elisa.

_*C'est qui celel-là ?*_ se dit Draco.

_* Fufu ... on voit à ses yeux qu'elle n'est pas bête, malgré sa famille visiblement issue de cette masse ignorante qui favorise les Gryffondors il semblerait qu'elle ai du potentiel Serpentaresque.*_ se dit Mello avec un sourire diabolique.

- Fufu ... on voit à ses yeux qu'elle n'est pas bête, malgré sa famille visiblement issue de cette masse ignorante qui favorise les Gryffondors il semblerait qu'elle ai du potentiel Serpentaresque. dit Mello avec un sourire diabolique.

La gamine rougit violemment, ce qui jurai horriblement avec ses cheveux, et se mit à fixer le sol d'un air perdu avant de bafouiller ennuyée :

- Papa et Maman m'ont dit que Serpentard c'était pas bien ...

- QUOOOOIIII ?! s'exclamèrent en coeur tous les membres de la famille à l'exception de Sirius qui se contenta de soupirer, enfin de soupirer à la façon chien, donc de ouaffer doucement, ou de ... enfin bref. il soupira.

- Mais c'est de la discrimination ! s'écria Mello, avec un air choqué.

- C'est bien un truc de Gryffondor ça ! s'exclama Draco.

- Exactement ! Y a que eux pour dénigrer ainsi les autres Maisons ! Eux, les soi-disant "lions courageux et fougueux", les "rouges et or au courage étincelanté et les "chienchiens de Dumby le fou citronné" ! Quelle honte ! continua la blonde.

- Nous faire rabaisser ainsi par ces êtres inférieurs ! compléta Harry, qui venait de revenir.

- Nous ne permettrons pas ça ! hurlèrent le brun et la blonde ensembles, une main posée sur le coeur et les yeux fermés dans une attitude solennelle.

Ginny, perdue, ne comprit pas tout de suite dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer.

- Ma petite chérie ... commença Harry en faisant un baisemain à la fillette.

- ... Nous te proposons un ... continua Mello en le poussant et en s'agenouillant devant la rousse.

- ... Stage dans notre ...

- ... Superbe ...

- ... Magnifique ...

- ... Sublime ...

- ... Phénoménale ...

- ... hors du commun ...

- ... Extraordinaire ...

- ... Merveilleuse ...

- ... Incroyablement géniale ...

- ... féerique ...

- ... Diabolique ...

- Enfin bref ! Pour couper court on te propose un stage dans notre famille ! s'exclama Mello.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux, comme les autres Greywolf, et bafouilla :

- Euh ... Ok ?

Les deux jumeaux sourirent, un air de bête féroce peint sur le visage, et prirent la fillette par la main.

- Tes parents ne doivent pas être au courant. dit Harry sur un ton grave qui fit frissonner d'effroi Sirius.

- O...Oui ... très bien ... souffla la rousse.

- Rejoins-nous à la gare le jour de la rentrée. continua-t-il

Les deux enfants se penchèrent sur la Weasley, tout sourire et plus menaçants que jamais.

- Tu vas voir que Serpentard est une maison formidable. murmurèrent-ils.

- Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria un rouquin plein de tâches de rousseur qui sortait de la librairie accompagné des Potter et du reste de sa propre famille.

Les deux groupes échangèrent un regard. Le regard d'Harry croisa celui de Jack.

Ils se détaillèrent mutuellement. D'un côté le garçon grand pour son âge, plutôt large d'épaules, ayant des cheveux châtains-roux complètements décoiffés et des yeux noisettes, portant une robe gris pâle et une écharpe rouge et or. Sa simple vue semblai soulager les gens, les rendre confiant. On voyait au premier regard qu'il était bon. Et de l'autre côté, le garçon à la taille moyenne, au corps et au visage fin, presque androgyne avec ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés entourant des yeux vert feuille où brillaient une intelligence et une maturité surprenante. Lui, son air arrogant faisait peur, intimidait ou éloignait les gens, il n'attirait pas la sympathie et, pourtant, il brillait à sa façon.

Ils avaient été séparés par le destin et se retrouvaient maintenant après tant d'années.

Les jumeaux Potter.

- Jacky-chou. sourit Mello en pointant sur lui la baguette d'Harry (qu'elle lui avait volée) d'un air négligent.

Une vague d'exclamation stupéfaites se firent entendre. Quelqu'un menaçait le Survivant ? Quelqu'un l'appelait _Jacky-chou_ ? Quelle horreur ! Une sorcière un peu trop sensible s'évanouit après avoir lâché un "Oh Sainte Lily Mère de Dieu" et ses voisins, trop choqués pour réagir, ne firent rien pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler au sol comme un vieux tas de chiffons.

- Comment oses-tu menacer mon fils ?! hurla James qui venait de sortir de la librairie.

- Comment oses-tu menacer son fils ?! parodia Harry en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

- Je ne le menaçais pas, je m'apprêtais à lancer un sort pour le guérir de sa déformation faciale. répliqua Mello d'un air très sérieux.

- D...Déformation faciale ?! s'exclama Jack, furieux.

Le Survivant sortit d'un geste vif sa toute nouvelle baguette, Mélèze et plume de phénix, et la pointa sur la jeune fille qui se contenta de ricaner.

- Tu me défies, Potter ? dit-elle théâtralement.

- Mello arrêtes. Ils ne t'ont rien fait. dit soudain Elisa, sortant de son mutisme habituel.

- Qu'ouïe-je, ma soeur ? Serais-tu en train de prendre la défense de cette loque incapable et gâtée par ...

- Mello ! Ca suffit ! hurla soudain une voix furieuse.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir arriver un Severus Snape essoufflé, la baguette en main et l'air particulièrement en colère.

- TOI ! cria-t-il en se plantant devant Harry.

- Moi. dit l'interpellé

- Snape ? demanda James. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu connais ces gosses ?

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, et ce jusqu'à ce que Joe le brise en lâchant un très innocent :

- C'est notre papa.

- QUOOOOOIIIIII ?! s'exclamèrent en choeur chaque personne connaissant un minimum le maître des potions.

- Severus ? Tu as des enfants ? demanda Lily, incertaine.

- C'est une longue hist...

- Severus ! Les enfants ! Je vous retrouve enfin ! Matt a accepté de garder la maison et ...

Remus s'interrompit en voyant à qui parlait sa famille.

- Remus ? demanda James. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu connais ces gosses ?

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, et ce jusqu'à ce que Joe le brise en lâchant un très innocent :

- C'est notre papa.

- QUOOOOOIIIIII ?! s'exclamèrent en choeur chaque personne connaissant un minimum le loup-garou.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, souffla Harry à ses frères et soeurs.

- Remus ? Tu as des enfants ? demanda Lily, incertaine.

Puis l'information remonta totalement au cerveau des sorciers présents et ils hurlèrent de nouveau dans un ensemble parfait :

- TU AS DES ENFANTS AVEC SEVERUS ?!

- Euh ... c'est une longue histoire ... grimaça le loup-garou.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions (édition n°3) :**

**stormtrooper2 :** Pourquoi traitent-ils Draco comme ça ? Parce qu'ils l'aiment bien ?

**Draco :** Tu penses ?

**Remus :** Ce serais tellement beau ... Mais ces monstres n'ont ni âme ni coeur, ils n'ont aucune pitié pour la petite créature innocente qu'est notre Draky.

**Moi :** Ca résume bien la situation, Draky est un incompris, et Mello et Harry des sadiques. Mais ... miracle ! Il n'y a qu'une seule question ! Dans ce cas je vais faire une petite annonce qui va ... *soupire* Bon vous allez voir de toute façon ...

**- PAS DE CHAPITRE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE - **

Bon c'est marqué sur mon profil mais j'ai des exams donc pour la suite il va falloir attendre un peu ... ok ? (pas taper !)

J'espère que ça vous a plut et je vous remercie une énième fois pour votre soutien et vos gentils messages qui illuminent mes journées ! Vous êtes géniaux ! A dans deux semaines !

...

Ginny va souffrir. Son âme pure va être pervertie à jamais ...

...

Mouahahaha !

...

J'ai besoin de votre avis ... Est-ce que vous connaissez le Cycle de Terremer (pas le film de Goro Miyazaki mais le livre) ? Est-ce que c'est bien ? Ah et est-ce que le Trône de Fer (livre) est aussi bien que la série adaptée (Game of Thrones) ?

Je ne pense pas que vous allez me répondre mais j'essaye quand même, pour voir dans quoi je dois investir mon budget livre de ce mois-ci ...

...

L'anectode inutile de la semaine : La baguette de Mello est en Bois d'If avec un/une (?) Ventricule de Dragon, 25 centimètres, rigide. Draco en a une en Cyprès avec un cheveu de Veelane, 34 cm, flexible. Celle de Jack mesure 33 cm et demi, elle est relativement souple, en Bois de Mélèze et contenant une plume de Phénix. Et enfin, la baguette de Matt est en Noyer et en Ventricule de Dragon, 29 cm, flexible.

A BIENTOT !


	5. Canarticho

Salut ! Oui oui je sais j'avais dit "pas de chapitre" mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Je vous aime trop, ça doit être pour ça.

Mais du coup la qualité en pâtit, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'écrire donc l'humour est moins présent. Enfin ça fait au moins avancer l'histoire et en plus Ginny est dedans alors ne vous plaignez pas ! .

Chaque semaine je suis émerveillée par le nombre de personnes qui m'envoient des reviews et qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Bon je vais vous laisser lire, on parlera à la fin du chapitre ...

*revient*

Tout est à JK Rowling (je l'oublie toujours celle-là -_-) !

* * *

La Gare King Cross résonnait des voix et des exclamations des jeunes sorciers, parmi eux, beaucoup étaient des élèves de Poudlard et, les premières années comme les septièmes, ils étaient extrêmement excités de cette rentrée scolaire qui s'annonçait riche en péripéties, en effet, Jack Potter, LE Survivant, se joindrait à l'école. Aucun doute qu'il irait à Gryffondor, après tout, n'avait-il pas vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

Dans cette foule enthousiaste, seul un groupe était calme. Une petite famille composée d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux châtains courts et aux yeux d'ambre, une fille plus jeune et brune, un gamin qui serait dans ses bras un volume de l'encyclopédie et une espèce d'aventurier d'à peine 20 ans qui jouait à effrayer les gens avec un fouet. La petite troupe était accompagnée par un chien au pelage blond et visiblement énervé.

- Ouaf ! aboya le dit chien, l'air furieux.

L'homme soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air fatigué.

- Chéri ... je t'ai déjà dit que c'était obligatoire ...

Les sorciers autour du groupe s'écartèrent doucement, ce type était un zoophile. Un dangereux zoophile vu qu'il parlait au chien comme si il le comprenait.

- Ouaf ... grogna tout de même l'animal

- En noir il t'aurait reconnu ! protesta le zoophile, à présent agacé.

La bête se contenta de grommeler en langage chien et s'écarta un peu de son "amant", l'air boudeur.

- Au fait, intervint soudain le plus jeune, où sont Mello et Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas. répondit son père en haussant les épaules, l'air blasé. Ils ont disparu quand on est entrés.

Pas très loin de cet étrange quatuor (sans compter le chien), une foule se regroupait autour d'un trio souriant. Des journalistes hurlaient des questions et des fans réclamaient des autographes, tout ça pour une seule personne qui, entourée de ses parents, adressait des signes amicaux à ses admirateurs tout en cherchant du regard un quelconque échappatoire.

Toujours plus loin, une bande de rouquins se faisaient leurs adieux, entre les larmes et les éclats de rire, toute la petite famille se serrait joyeusement les uns contre les autres. Parmi eux, une gamine, la seule enfant fille, jetait autour d'elle des regards inquiets mais tout de même impatients.

Elle attendait quelqu'un.

Deux personnes.

Qui lui avaient fait une promesse.

Ginevra Weasley allait vivre dans très peu de temps une expérience formidable qui changerait son avenir Gryffondoresque, pourtant visiblement déjà tracé, en quelque chose de plus dangereux mais aussi de plus excitant.

.

.

- De Canarticho à Rouflaquette, vous m'entendez ?

- Reçu, Canarticho. La cible est en vue.

- Parfait. Vous avez le matériel ?

- Tout est en place, il ne reste plus qu'à passer à l'action.

- Très bien dans ce cas lancement du Plan DD.

- Du Plan Dédé ?

- Mais non crétin ! Du plan De Décontamination !

- Faut être plus claire quant tu parle, Mello !

- C'est Canarticho, merci.

.

.

Ron rentra dans le train avec un curieux sentiment d'appréhension. Pourtant tout se passait bien, Jack était à ses côtés et ils discutaient à présent de leurs vacances et de ce qu'ils voudraient faire à Poudlard.

Sauf que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose allait mal tourner, il le sentait.

Il soupira et jeta un regard à l'extérieur par une fenêtre et manqua de s'étrangler avec l'air qui l'entourait (oui c'est possible).

C'était impossible.

Invraisemblable.

Un canard venait d'enlever Ginny.

Mais pas n'importe quel canard, un canard jaune avec une tête d'ornythorinque.

Et qui tenait un poireau dans sa main, enfin dans son aile.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Sur le Quai, le Canard s'enfuit en courant, sa petite soeur sous le bras, dépassa les Potter et sa famille, trop choqués pour réagir, hurla quelque chose comme :

- GERONIMOOOO !

... Et sauta sur le toit du train qui lâcha un nuage de fumée et démarra après un dernier coup de sifflet.

Ron, stupéfait, se laissa glisser contre le mur du couloir et tourna la tête vers Jack qui l'observait, inquiet.

- Ma soeur ... elle a été enlevé par ...

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

- ... Canarticho.

.

.

.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux pour voir quatre visages hilares penchés au dessus de sa tête. Elle reconnu immédiatement les enfants qui lui avaient parlé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Sauf qu'ils étaient habillés bizarrement.

La fille aux cheveux clairs, Mello, se rappela-t-elle, était vêtue d'un grand costume de canard jaune pâle et tenait la tête de ce dernier sous son bras, accompagné d'un poireau.

_Pourquoi un poireau ? Pourquoi pas un oignon ?_ se demanda la petite fille en reprenant ses esprits.

Son regard se posa sur le garçon brun dont le front était barré d'une cicatrice. Lui, sa tenue était encore plus étrange que celle de sa soeur. Parce qu'il était en costume traditionnel écossais.** Avec** la cornemuse.

Elle se souvint vaguement l'avoir vu tenter d'étrangler James Potter avec quand ce dernier avait essayé de rattraper son kidnappeur.

Sa kidnappeuse vu qu'il s'avérait que le Canard, qu'elle avait prit au début pour un pédophile, était Mello.

Les deux autres étaient moins originaux, le blond était vêtu d'un maillot de bain pour fille rose et portait des oreilles de lapins et la brune était purement et simplement en sous-vêtements.

- Ils ont perdu à la courte-paille. dit Mello, comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Oh. répondit Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter.

Puis elle se souvint du visage de son père quand il avait vu l'énorme canard à deux jambes foncer sur elle, la tête rouge de Potter qui étouffait sous la pression de la cornemuse, les sorciers qui observaient, les yeux ronds, les deux "diversions" danser devant eux.

Et elle éclata de rire.

.

.

.

Jamais Albus Dumbledore n'avait reçu une requête aussi étrange que celle que venait de lui adresser un Arthur Weasley furieux par l'intermédiaire d'un feu de cheminée. Au début il n'y avait pas cru mais l'insistance des parents et la présence des Potter avaient finis par le faire céder et admettre l'inadmettable.

Un Canard avait enlevé la petite soeur du meilleur ami du Survivant.

Et le pire c'était que si il ne résolvait pas vite cette affaire ça allait bousiller son image de Directeur sage et puissant à jamais. Battu par un Canard-kidnappeur ... le monde magique avait bien changé ... et dire que quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt, alors qu'il était encore un jeune et fringuant sorcier, on lui donnait des VRAIES missions. Comme battre un mage noir.

Mais Voldemort et sa clique ayant disparus il ne lui restait plus qu'à gérer des sales gosses et à poursuivre des canards armés de poireaux.

Quoique les poireaux ça pouvait être dangereux.

.

.

L'arrivée des nouveaux élèves à Poudlard fut somme toute très banale, se dit Harry en regardant d'un air moqueur ses camarades s'extasier sur la beauté du château qui venait d'apparaître sous leurs jeunes yeux ébahis. Le décorum, toujours le décorum ...

Lui ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le Lac. Noir, glacé et, selon les rumeurs, habité par un Calamar géant. Une idée de farce vit le jour dans son esprit et il imagina l'émoi que provoquerait l'apparition soudaine du monstre gluant au milieu de la Grande Salle alors que le repas venait de commencer.

Il réfléchit un instant à cette possibilité puis y renonça. Pas assez original et trop compliqué à organiser.

Mais il ne fallait pas écarter cette hypothèse de se servir du monstre du Lac pour terroriser Poudlard.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, t'as l'air encore plus bête que d'habitude. grommela Mello en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Harry se contenta de lui adresser un autre sourire innocent et retourna son attention vers l'école dont ils s'étaient tout de même rapproché assez vite.

Les premières années mirent pied à terre avec un soulagement visible et suivirent le colosse, Hagruf, dans le Hall d'entrée.

La salle, démesurément grande pour un simple Hall, était éclairée par des dizaines de Torches fixées aux murs de pierres décorés de tableaux vivants qui leurs souriaient et leur lançaient des encouragements, le jeune Greywolf adressa un geste amical à un chevalier étrange qui avait commencé à l'insulter sans raison et se tourna vers sa soeur qui, les yeux tournés vers la porte qui les séparait de la Grande Salle, semblait bizarrement inquiète.

- Pas la peine d'être inquiète, lui murmura-t-il, il ne pourront pas te reconnaître.

La blonde se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête.

Tout d'un coup, alors qu'il s'était avancé pour la réconforter, les Portes s'ouvrirent sur une salle énorme où des centaines de têtes les observaient à présent. Tout au bout de la rangée formée par quatre tables parallèles et décorées aux couleurs des Maisons, une estrade s'élevait au dessus du sol. Dessus était posé un tabouret où reposait un vieux chapeau rabougri.

Ginny Weasley, cachée sous une cape d'Invisibilité Temporaire, retint sa respiration et s'avança à la suite de ses "ravisseurs" dans le monde si étrange de Poudlard.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que je suis une hérétique. Je n'ai jamais joué à Pokemon.

Oui je sais je sais c'est un gros délire du début à la fin mais je m'en fiche. Canarticho a enlevé Ginny. Un point c'est tout.

Ahem.

Vous l'aurez remarqué mais pas de réponses aux questions cette fois-ci (même si il y en a) je le ferai la semaine prochaine !

Merci pour votre avis sur les deux romans, ça m'a été utile et ma bibliothèque compte désormais le tome 1 du "Trône de Fer" (version intégrale) et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ... Regardez la série Game of Thrones ! C'est juste épique ^^ !

Si vous avez remarqué, vers le chapitre 2-3 je fait référence à un sondage alors qu'en fait ... il n'y en a pas ! Eh oui je me suis gourée ... et j'oublie tout le temps de corriger la faute (tant pis c'est trop tard, ça restera et pis c'est tout !) ! (vous allez vérifier maintenant hein, bande de malins ...)

Muahaha ... ça s'arrête sur la cérémonie de la Répartition ... vous aimeriez bien savoir qui va où, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi je sais !

ET le mystère Ginny est résolu ! Elle va à Poudlard après s'être fait enlevée par les Greywolf et elle y restera je vous le promet ! (bon évidemment elle est inquiète pour sa famille mais ça, ça viendra après ...)

Sur ce je vais vous laisser, mes révisions m'attendent (qui a inventé les exams blaaaaaancs ?!) et je sens que je vais me planter joyeusement ...

A la prochaine !

Ps : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIEUH ! Zêtes géniaux ! Zêtes fantastiques ! Zêtes ... zêtes ... zêtes Remusesques !

PPs : Et pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Canarticho est un Pokemon armé non pas d'un artichaut mais d'un poireau ... voilà voilà ...

Et vous devinerez jamais ...

... C'est un canard.

Si si je vous jure. Avec une tête d'ornithorynque même.

PPPs : En ce moment je lis "Stealing Harry" (trad de Roslyn StVincent), les Saisons de "Lune et Etoile" (par Fenice) et "Les Portes" (de Alohomora). Trois excellentes histoires que je vous conseille si vous ne les connaissez pas ... Ah oui ! Y a aussi "Bien mieux sans eux !" (de Rababaz)

Voilà et, cette fois pour de bons, à plus !


	6. Le pire jour de la vie d'un chapeau

Je suis de retour ! Et vous savez quoi ?

50% du chapitre c'est les RAR de la fin O.o ... C'est énorme -_- ...

MERCHI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! (oui encore une fois, je sais j'ai tendance à être répétitive XD) Jvous nems ! ... Ok mon humour est au plus bas pour que je sorte des jeux de mots de cette qualité inexistante ... Je vais vous laisser lire avant de vous assommer à coup de vannes foireuse !

* * *

- Waow ... ne me dites pas qu'on va être Répartis par une loque chantante ? murmura Draco en lançant un regard sceptique à l'objet magique qui trônait fièrement sur un tabouret bancal, devant la table des professeurs.

- Tu parle de Sirius quand il est bourré là, non ? souffla Harry, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Ces cris d'agonie dignes d'un chat qu'on épile à la cire étaient donc un chant ?! s'exclama Mello, en ignorant les regards des autres premières années qui se posaient sur elle, étonnés par la façon soudaine dont elle avait haussé le ton.

- Tes comparaisons me surprendront toujours, chère soeur. ironisa son jumeau aux yeux verts en regardant "Granger Hermione !" se faire répartir à "Gryffondor !" après une petite hésitation du chapeau miteux. En effet, la tête de première de classe de la gamine aurait plutôt convenu à Serdaigle ... comme quoi l'habit ne faisait pas le sorcier ...

- Greywolf Elisa ! s'écria soudain la professeur de Métamorphose, faisant sursauter la moitié des personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Au secours ... se plaignit la concernée en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Snape croisa les doigts sous la table en espérant que rien ne débile n'arrive.

La jeune fille parcourut la foule du regard, tout en montant les marches qui la menaient à l'estrade, et jaugea les différentes Maisons.

Les Gryffondors avaient un air fier et orgueilleux, cependant c'était la table la plus bruyante, aucun de ses membres n'ayant honte ou ne craignant l'avis des autres. Une bonne petite troupe de fonceurs, donc.

Les Poufsouffle semblaient les plus amicaux, ils riaient entre eux et encourageaient les nouveaux venus. Elle avait aussi remarqué que c'était la table qui applaudissait le plus les premières années, et la seule qui acclamaient même ceux qui n'étaient pas envoyés chez eux.

Les Serdaigles lui semblèrent trop froids, aussi elle ne s'attarda pas sur eux. Elle ne venait pas pour faire sa scolarité avec une bande de coincés avec un Nimbus dans le c*l, comme dirait si poliment Mello, sa si poétique soeur.

Et enfin, les Serpentards étaient scindés en deux, d'un côté les Sangs-Purs arrogants qui semblaient vouloir essayer de toucher le plafond avec leur nez et de l'autre les jeunes au regard méfiant et calculateur. Mais chacun avait quelque chose en commun : ils se serraient les coudes. Normal, cette Maison subissait le plus de discriminations, elle devait donc faire front uni face aux autres, mieux réputées.

_Snape a bien fait son boulot, les serpents semblent être les mieux éduqués. _se dit-elle en s'installant sur le tabouret alors même que le Choixpeau s'abattait devant ses yeux.

_- Voyons voir ... Tu m'as l'air d'être une jeune fille très intéressante ..._ dit soudain une voix dans sa tête.

- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla la brune en bondissant du siège et en balançant le morceau de tissu à terre.

Toute la Grande Salle l'observa, les yeux ronds. Un long silence envahit la pièce, et ce jusqu'à ce que Mc Gonagall ordonne à la jeune fille de remettre l'Immondice sur sa tête. Snape soupira et décroisa les doigts. Ca ne servait à rien, la chance ne l'aimait pas et le destin non plus d'ailleurs.

- Jamais ! protesta-t-elle. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais accepter qu'un ... qu'un .. truc comme ça vienne fouiller mes pensées ?!

- Vas-y Eli ! cru alors bon d'hurler son frère. Te laisse pas faire !

- Remettez ce chapeau ! cria la directrice des Gryffondor.

- Jamais !

Au grand désespoir de Severus, la protestation de la Greywolf entraîna une énorme vague d'exclamations en tout genres.

- Bravo gamine ! Révolution ! dit un Serpentard en lançant un couteau vers les "lions"

- Révolution ! reprirent en choeur ses congénères verts-et-argents

- Mais taisez-vous ! J'arrive plus à lire ! protesta un Serdaigle qui se fit aussitôt huer par les autres.

- Serpentard les gros bat... commença Ron

- Ta gueule ! Sale rouquin ! s'écrièrent d'un coup une dizaine de serpents.

- Tuez les cochons ! hurla quelqu'un.

- Mc Go au piloris !

- Cherche un chat tigré, nom : Miaou. Je l'ai perdu l'année dernière.

- Non à la discrimination !

- Révolution !

- **POUFSOUFFLE !** coupa finalement le choixpeau, exaspéré. C'était quand même la première fois qu'on le traitait de la sorte !

Une véritable ovation suivit cette déclaration et Mc Gonagall dû jeter un _Silencio_ sur la foule pour qu'elle se calme et que la Répartition puisse continuer.

- Y a vraiment des malades ici ... souffla Jack à son ami roux qui hocha vivement la tête, vite remis de la perte de sa soeur.

- Greywolf Harry !

Le garçon prit une attitude suffisante, soigneusement empruntée à ses collègues Sangs Purs, et s'avança fièrement jusqu'à l'estrade. Avec un petit sourire, il arracha le chapeau des mains de la directrice adjointe et lança :

- Tel le Grand Napoléon, je me couronne moi-même et scelle par cela mon destin ! Alea Jacta est !

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de poser l'objet sur sa tête que, déjà, celui-ci hurlait :

**- SERPENTARD !**

Harry eut un grand sourire. Les autres lui jetèrent un regard stupéfait.

- Bon ben voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers Mc Gonagall et de lui dire : Votre compagnie a été très plaisante ma douce dame, mais je ne puis rester près de vous, bien que mon coeur m'en supplie. Me voilà donc forcé de me jeter dans la fosse aux serpents. j'espère que nous nous reverrons ! O belle lionne au coeur éclatant, sâchez que votre visage ridé comme un pomme me manquera alors que je serai piégé dans les terres hostiles des Ténèbres !

Sur ces mots, il fit la révérence et se dirigea calmement à la table des Serpentards tandis que les élèves se roulaient par terre et que la professeur de métamorphose s'auto-persuadait qu'il ne FALLAIT PAS tuer les premières années impertinents.

- Greywolf Melodie ! hurla-t-elle, de plus en plus furieuse.

- Serpentard ! lui répondit une voix féminine.

- Pardon ? dit-elle, surprise.

Devant elle, au milieu des nouveaux élèves, surpris, une petite blonde aux yeux vairons la toisa quelques instant avant de répéter :

- Serpentard !

... Et de se diriger tout naturellement vers la table des verts-et-argents qui ne se firent pas prier pour l'applaudir.

L'Animagus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de soupirer et de continuer à appeler les enfants. Cette année promettait d'être trèèèèès fatigante ... comme les sept à venir, sans aucun doutes ...

- Malfoy Draco ! cria-t-elle.

Un petit blond s'avança timidement vers la professeur qui haussa un sourcil : L'héritier d'une grande famille de Sangs-Purs ne devrait-il pas se monter plus sur de lui ? Plus ... plus ... constipé ?

Les préjugés sont présents partout. Aussi la moitié de la salle manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand le descendant de la plus snob et de la plus noble famille sorcière rejoignit sa nouvelle Maison, une dizaine de minutes après être monté sur le tabouret, et quand le choixpeau hurla, visiblement très content :

**- SERDAIGLE !**

.

.

.

Le discours et le superbe hymne de l'école ayant été expédiés, les nouveaux serpents furent conduits par leurs préfets dans leur salle commune.

Cette dernière, toute décorée de vert et d'argent, était plutôt petite et pas vraiment chaleureuse. De lourde teintures émeraudes tombaient des murs et la pièce était éclairée par un immense chandelier en or blanc dont les bougies magiques ne s'éteignaient jamais. Quelques fauteuils étaient regroupés devant une cheminée de pierre noire où un feu coloré exprès pour être le plus sombre et le plus menaçant possible, brûlait joyeusement. De nombreux autres petits détails donnaient à la pièce un ensemble très gothique et menaçant.

Comme l'image des Serpentards vis-à-vis des autres maisons.

- Vive les préjugés. souffla Harry à Mello qui acquiesça, l'air passablement irritée.

Il faut dire que Jack Potter et son copain la tomate l'avaient prise pour cible, pour une raison inconnue et qu'elle s'était_ légèrement_ énervée. A la grande joie de son frère jumeau, le Survivant possédait donc deux superbes oreilles de lapin, la queue qui allait avec, et des dents surdimensionnées lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du menton.

Résultat ? Un mois de colle tous les soirs et un fou rire général de tout les élèves.

Point fort : Maintenant les Greywolf étaient célèbres.

Point faible : Maintenant les Greywolf étaient célèbres.

... Remus allait les tuer.

Et Matt l'aiderait volontiers.

Famille indigne.

Harry soupira et dit bonne nuit à sa soeur (qui lui répondit par un très amical et très poli bras d'honneur) avant de monter avec les autres dans son nouveau dortoir où ses affaires avaient déjà été déposées.

Cette année promettait d'être trèèèèès amusante ... comme les sept à venir, sans aucun doutes ...

Il éclata d'un rire diabolique.

* * *

Ce chapitre est court. Très court. Vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas ? *fait des yeux de chien battu* Mais j'ai tellement galéré à l'écrire ... le syndrome de la feuille blanche, vous savez ce que c'est ... (enfin pour ceux d'entre vous qui écrivent)

**Comme Promis voici les grandes, les belles, les sublimes les ... les ... les magiques, j'ai nommées ...**

**RAR !**

**Harry :** Bon ben c'est reparti pour un tour ...

**Mello :** On va bien s'amuser, avec toutes ces pauvres âmes innocentes ! Muahahahaha !

**Moi :** Ca s'appelle des lecteurs.

**Shirayuki-san :** Ouiiii un nouveau chapitre ! *mode hystérique on* Alors comme d'habitude c'était vraiment bien (et l''humour absent ? Tu plaisantes j'espères...) En tout cas le coup du zoophile m'a éclaté XD Comme celui du Carnarticho XD Continue comme cela et m.. pour tes examens blancs De la part d'une Shira chan malade (pas seulement au niveau de la folie...)

**Moi :** Waow ^^ à chaque fois tu review en première, ça mérite une médaille ça ! Contente de voir que le coup du zoophile n'est pas tombé à l'eau ! Et pour mes exams ... disons qu'ils ont été relativement-peut-être-moyennement-un peu-bien réussis ... Mais bon après on verra ça aux résultats ... En tout cas en une semaine, j'espère que tu t'es remise ! (pas mentalement hein, ça je crois que c'est impossible mais on est tous atteints ici, même Severus a le cerveau en bouillie, la preuve : il ne se lave jamais les cheveux)

**Severus :** Sectusempra.

**Moi :** *évite le sort* Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Commentaire suivant svp ! Me laissez pas avec ce dingue !

**Severus :** Le premier qui la tue, je le touche.

**Moi :** Pardon ?

**Severus :** Euh ... Je veux dire, le premier qui la touche, je le tue.

**Moi :** Evite de faire des fausses joies aux fangirls je te prie ...

**Yume resonnance :** c'était pas mal, une bonne suite, même si ça va être dur d'avoir des aussi petits chapitres à chaque fois, c'est mauvais pour ma patience ça

**Moi :** Merci ^^ ! mais désolée pour la longueur des chapitres, comme tu peux le voir avec celui-là, ça va pas en s'arrangeant =.= 'fin bon ... j'espère améliorer ça par la suite, là les évènements étaient trop différents entre eux pour pouvoir les regrouper et un même chapitre ... après ce sera plus facile donc, normalement, la suite sera beaucoup plus longue, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Fuhatsu :** J'ai trop ris ! XD

**Moi :** J'espère bien ! Si tu pleurais ce serait légèrement bizarre !

**kami-chan97 :** Bon 5 chapitres d'un coup donnent: -Une crise de rire

**Moi :** Cool que ça te plaise ;)

**kami-chan97 :** -Le reveil du petit frere(par ce meme rire)

**Moi :** T'as dû rire vachement fort, dit-donc ...

**kami-chan97 : **-Une engueulade des parents(a cause de ce toujours meme rire)  
Mais surtout:L'ENVIE DE LIRE LA SUITE!(grace a ce rire!)  
Donc continue comme ca je mourrais heureuse!

**Moi :** Je suis la cause d'engueulades familiales ... Je suis la cause d'engueulades familiales ... Je suis la cause d'engueulades familiales ... waow. Merci !

**Harry :** Cette fic a vraiment un potentiel de destruction des neurones.

**Moi :** Kami-sama ! Je suis la cause d'engueulades familiales par le biais de ma fic ! Hahahahahaha ! Muahahahahahaha !

**Harry :** Bref. Passons.

**Brigitte26 :** maintenant une question se pose ; est ce que poudlard s'en remettra un jour de ceux la ? vite vite la suite !

**Moi :** Excellente question, tu peux demander à Mc Go après son premier cours avec eux si tu veux savoir son avis ...

**Mc Gonagall :** GLllmnfe gfjvzehqhndgesjdbnxqzkjdbvgf dvc saucisson ...g fehrvfyeisfbnbhejs ...

**Brigitte26 : **big bisous

**Moi :** *s'écarte*

**Harry :** Elle n'aime pas les contacts physiques. *hausse les épaules*

**Nana'.'Lea :** A plutot envie de demander ... pourquoi pas un artichaut XD. Ginny arrive un an à l'avance à Poudlard, elle va connaître la répartition avant d'y être ... Mama mia

**Ginny :** Bof c'est pas trop surprenant ... je m'attendais à mieux pour tout dire ...

**Harry :** Brave petite.

**Nana'.'Lea :** Merci.

**Moi :** De rien. Chaque fois que je vois ton pseudo, il me fait penser à Nanao de Bleach. (oui je suis débile)

**Cilandra :** j'adore ton chapitre! Perso j'ai tout de suite vu la référence à Pokemon (merci mon frère accro) sinon j'attend la suite avec impatience

**Moi :** Une non-hérétique ... j'ai honte de ne connaître que 5 pokemons différents TT_TT

**Xanara :** Coucou !

**Moi :** Hello girl !

**Xanra :** Super chapitre ! J'ai été morte de rire du début à la fin !

**Moi :** Bah tant mieux alors ... ^^

**Xanara : **Par contre j'avoue avoir été un peu étonnée : Ron connait les Pokémon ?

**Ron :** C'est une longue histoire ...

**Xanara : **Bon, j'imagine qu'avec son père, mais lui aussi aurait du, et donc passer le mot à Dumbly, non ?

**Ron :** Ce n'est pas exactement ça, mon père ne connais pas.

**Xanara : **Au fait, ils se sont changer les Greywolf avant de sortir du train ? Ils les ont foutu ou leurs déguisement ?

**Harry :** Disons que le Calamar Géant va pouvoir se déguiser à Halloween.

**Xanara : **Oula que de questions ! Bon, je vais terminer en disant que j'ai hâte de lire la suite, et que je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes exam blanc :)

**Moi :** En espérant ne pas t'avoir déçue ...

**Sweety-chin :** Oh mon dieu! Le fou rire que tu vient de m'offrir! C'est tellement WTF que je ne peu que adorer! J'imagine bien le blanc en voyant un canarticho débarquer pour kidnapper une pauvre rouquine sans défense xD Elle va pas s'ennuyer la Ginny, ça c'est sur (et nous non plus je pense!)  
Je suis pressée de lire la suite! Après tout rire c'est bon pour la santé! \o/

**Moi :** Ah non Ginny ne va pas s'ennuyer *ricane en imaginant ce qui va se passer après* Elle va vraiment souffrir, enfin bon fallait pas s'engager avec des psychopathes, après tout c'est de sa faute hein ! Et qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre !

**Mini-Yuya :** Hello ! :)

**Moi :** Hallo ! :D

**Mini-Yuya :** Merci pour ce nouveau chapitre très décalé! eh oui, moi non plus je ne suis pas très au point avec les pokemon... Mais j'ai bien ri quand même! ;)  
Je me demande comment Ginny va faire pour rester à Poudlard... Après tout rien n'empêche Albus de la renvoyer chez ses parents... Et il me semblait qu'il pouvait voir sous les capes d'invisibilité... Non?

**Moi :** Tu ne connais pas bien les pokemons ... Copine ! x) ... Pour Ginny ... disons que ... TU VAS VOIR ! Et Albus peut voir sous les CI ? C'est vrai ça ?

**Bubus :** Nan. Tu veux un bonbon ?

**Moi :** Le pédophile nie !

**Mini-Yuya :** Enfin j'ai hâte de pouvoir voir la répartition! Vont-ils faire en sorte de finir tous ensemble dans une même maison ou non...? ;)

**Moi :** T'as la réponse ...

**Mini-Yuya :** Bonne continuation et surtout bon courage! A très bientôt j'espère! :)

**Moi :** Danke. En parlant de ça ... j'ai une proposition à la fin du chapitre. (ton pseudo me fait penser à Yuna dans FFX)

**soln96 :** "le blond était vêtu d'un maillot de bain pour fille rose et portait des oreilles de lapins" cette phrase m'a tout simplement tuer de rire imaginer draco comme sa mdr sa peut etre que lui bon sinon j'ai bien rit avec la scene de l'enlevement et la mini "deprime" de dumby bref je me suis marrer comme pas une et au faite jviens d'y penser harry et cie ils se sont changés ?! parce que t'a pas preciser t ouis voir debarqué un ecossais un lapin rose lol canartichau et une brune en sous-vetements mdr sinon impatiente de lire la suite

**Moi :** Ca aurait pu être drôle de voir la petite bande débarquer à Poudlard en déguisement mais ça aurait aussi dénoncé Canarticho et Ginny aurait dû rentrer chez elle ... ^^" ... Contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Luna Valdez :** Ahahahahahahahahahah ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire ! La crise de fou rire que je me suis tapée m'a empêché de finir ma valise à temps ! C'était extra !

**Moi :** Oh ? T'ai-je empêché de partir à temps ? Vacances ? Voyage scolaire ? ... Ok je me tais ... Thank you Miss Lulu !

**Braled :** je t adore mais s il te plait ne fait pas un couple homosexuel pour harry

**Harry :** Oui réfléchis-y !

**Moi :** *lève la tête d'un slash Harry/Draco* Moui ?

**Braled : **merci d y reflechir

**Moi :** Ça se fera par vote. Les couples apparaîtront vers la 3ème/4ème année. 5ème de façon définitive. Je pense lancer le sondage vers le 10-15ème chapitre ...

**Dymitry :** "Quoique les poireaux ça pouvait être dangereux." Cette phrase devrait devenir une citation mondialement connue! J'ai bien cru mourir de rire avec ton histoire de canarticho XD Merci beaucoup et bonne continuation!

**Moi :** Les poireaux c'est dangereux si-BLAGUE D'UN EXTREME MAUVAIS GOUT- ... tu ne crois pas ? Surtout sur Dumby quoi ! Eh oui Canarticho a encore frappé !

**Sorciere6174 :** super

**Moi :** Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair ^^

**Anonyme (1):** J'ai pas réussi à accrocher au Trône de Fer, moi...Sinon c'est assez amusant. Tu a soulever 'le mystère de Mello

**Moi :** *sifflote* Mais quel "mystère Mello" ?

.

.

Puaaaah ! C'est enfin fini ! Magnifique ! (non pas que je n'aime pas vous répondre mais ça m'a pris limite plus de temps à écrire que le chapitre en lui-même ^^")

Bon pour la proposition, ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout, je peux poster un chapitre mercedi. Normalement il sera au moins doublement plus long que celui-là et racontera les premiers jours d'école. Ça vous tente ?

AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE PLUS DE SNAPE !

A la prochaine et merci pour votre soutien ^^


	7. Note : j'aurais pas dû être prof !

Hello !

J'aurais bien aimé vous remercier plus personnellement pour vos reviews (je vous aime !) mais, suite à quelques imprévus, j'ai dût poster ce chapitre plus tard que ce que j'avais décidé et j'ai moins de temps ...

Donc pas de RAR cette fois-ci, juste un gros MERCI, un tout est à JKR sauf Jack (je veux bien lui donner si elle veux) et les Greywolf (comment ça pas Remus et Sirius ? Mais je les veux moi ! Et puis Snape aussi tant qu'on y est !) et ce chapitre avec, vous allez le voir, des POV un peu ... différents de d'habitude ...

Bref ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était 15h27 quand le chaudron d'Harry Greywolf explosa en plein cours de métamorphose, aspergeant au passage ses voisins d'une substance verte et gluante absolument pas ragoûtante.

Minerva Mc Gonagall soupira, elle _savait_ que ses gosses ne lui attireraient que des ennuis, il n'y avait qu'à voir leur Répartition, ou plutôt leur absence de Répartition ! (rappelons que l'une avait refusé que le choixpeau lise dans son esprit, l'autre avait choisit elle même sa future Maison (sans que personne ne s'en offusque ! Mais où allait le monde ? Certes Dumbledore était gâteux mais là ça devenait grave !) et le dernier était tout simplement un clown ambulant qui l'avait humilié, elle, la terrible directrice de Gryffondor)

Mais, au bout de 25 minutes, rien ne s'était encore passé et elle avait commencé à espérer que son mauvais pressentiment ne soit que le fruit de son imagination.

Tout faux, Mc Go, tout faux.

Car, elle ne savit pas comment, d'ailleurs personne ne semblait le savoir, le garçon Greywolf avait non seulement réussi à faire entrer un chaudron en salle de métamorphose mais, en plus, il était en train de faire une potion depuis le début de l'heure !

Une potion extrêmement ratée, soit-dit en passant, ce qui n'était qu'une maigre consolation pour la professeure.

Jamais, en plus de 30 ans de carrière, on ne lui avait fait cet affront suprême de faire quelque chose d'autre que ce qui concernait sa matière dans ces cours. Même les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas osé ! (enfin si mais eux, au moins, ils ne se faisaient pas prendre)

Enfin ça, ce n'était pas le pire, le pire c'était l'effet de la-dite potion.

En l'occurrence donner un superbe teint de grenouille écrasée à ceux qui avaient été aspergés. D'après le garçon, ce n'était pas voulu car ils étaient censés se changer en grenouilles. Il avait même avoué vouloir glisser cette affreuse mixture dans le jus de citrouille des professeurs lors du dîner.

Alors elle, Minerva Mc Gonagall, vice directrice de Poudlard et Animagus déclarée, n'avait eu qu'une solution; amener l'impertinent chez le directeur. Albus, au moins, saurait quoi faire de ce ... de ce ... de ce _Serpentard_. Et non elle ne faisait pas de la discrimination entre Maisons, elle était juste réaliste, voyons.

- Bonbon au citron. grogna-t-elle en propulsant le gamin à l'intérieur du bureau directorial.

Elle crut entendre le-dit gamin murmurer quelque chose comme "spèce de vieux pédophile" mais ne releva pas l'insulte faite à Dumbledore. Non pas que ce soit vrai, non non ... De toute façon elle ne préférait pas se mêler des affaires du directeur et encore moins de sa vie s... de sa vie sex... de sa vie _sexuelle_. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'elle avait un blocage sur tout ce qui concernait les activités s... les activités sex... les activités peu catholiques.

La vieille femme se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son supérieur, occupé à discuter avec son phénix de compagnie (elle ne s'en étonnait même plus, le pauvre homme n'avait plus toute sa tête et ce n'était pas nouveau !) qui, d'ailleurs, ne lui répondait pas et se contentait de regarder les nouveaux arrivants avec un air froid et manipulateur.

- Ouah ! Un poulet enflammé ! s'exclama le Greywolf, les yeux ronds.

Cette fois-ci, sa phrase fut parfaitement claire et seul Albus ne l'entendit pas (que voulez-vous, son audition baisse, c'est de son âge !). Cependant, Minerva ne réprimanda pas le garçon tout simplement parce qu'elle détestait cordialement le phénix et tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un oiseau.

Déformation professionnelle, enfin Animagussielle.

- Professeure Mc Gonagall ? demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers eux et en reprenant son rôle de "vieux sage".

_"Non c'est Voldemort."_ pensa-t-elle. Parfois le directeur disait vraiment des choses inutiles, c'était normal, à 110 ans passés, mais quand même ! Laisser la garde d'une école à un ... un ... Non. Elle ne devait pas se montrer irrespectueuse envers son supérieur. Enfin pas quand il était là et qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées (d'une façon parfaitement illégale en plus).

- Albus. dit-elle avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable. Ce jeune homme a ... (elle renifla sèchement et leva le menton d'un air outré) ... rendu ses camarades verts.

- Pardon ? s'étonna le vieux sorcier en laissant tomber son bonbon au citron.

Elle rougit violemment en se rendant compte de l'absurdité qu'elle venait de proféré et se corrigea :

- Il a fait exploser une potion qui les a rendus verts.

- Puisque je vous dis qu'ils n'étaient pas visés ! Elle était destinée à la table des professeurs ! Normalement vous auriez dû vous changer en crapauds ! Alors soyez moi reconnaissante de m'être trompé et de vous avoir épargné cette humiliation ! s'écria Greywolf, visiblement exaspéré.

- Oui vous avez raison, dit-elle, excusez-m... Mais vous aggravez votre cas !

- Non je me défends. Cette punition est injuste et j'exige ...

- Vous n'exigez rien du tout ! Une heure de r...

- Tatata ! Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à un procès en bonne et dû forme !

- Un procès ? Depuis quand a-t-on besoin d'un procès pour punir un élève avouant vouloir changer ses professeurs en crapauds ?!

- Depuis quand n'y en a-t-il pas ?

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé !

- Et bien je décide que j'aurais un procès !

- Vous n'êtes pas le directeur !

- Vous non plus !

L'Animagus se tut, ne pouvant répondre à cette réplique qui était, il fallait l'avouer, entièrement vraie.

- Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais m'en aller loin de ces querelles stupides, vers de nouveaux horizons aux teintes vert-et-argent. conclut le petit brun en sortant de la salle d'un pas majestueux.

L'information mit un moment à remonter au cerveau, un peu engourdi par tant de stupidités, de la professeure de métamorphose.

- GREYWOLF ! hurla-t-elle quand elle comprit finalement ce qui venait de se passer, REVENEZ-ICI ! NOUS N'EN AVONS PAS FINI TOUS LES DEUX !

Elle entendit un vague "C'est une demande officielle ?" puis un bruit de course. Avec un soupir, la digne et respectée directrice-adjointe, se rua comme une furie en dehors du bureau directorial, à la poursuite du gamin insolent.

.

.

.

Severus se massa les tempes en lâchant un groos soupir de désespoir. Comme il s'y était attendu, ses presque-enfants avaient foutu le bordel, pour rester poli, dans toute l'école, et ce alors que ce n'était _que_ leur première journée de cours ! Lui-même avait été témoin d'une des boulettes de la "catastrophe ambulante", comme les profs avaient si amicalement surnommé Elisa, et elle n'était pas des moindres.

C'était lors du premier cours de potions de l'année, commun Serdaigle-Poufsouffle, une combinaison très appréciée car elle ne comprenait aucune des deux Maisons dites "dominantes" (et surtout ennuyantes, pour ne pas dire un autre mot, et ce même si ses Serpentards étaient parfaits, normal vu que c'était ses élèves). Donc il n'y avait, normalement, aucune bagarre/dispute/mitraillette de potions en vue.

Il avait décidé, en professeur responsable, de leur donner à faire une potion de niveau de seconde année (mais c'était pour tester leurs niveaux ! Pas simplement parce que son cours précédent avait été un fiasco total à cause de certains jumeaux roux ! Il ne se vengeait sur personne voyons, ce n'était pas son genre !). La liste d'ingrédients était au tableau, les élèves se tenaient penchés sur leurs chaudrons, Mello et Harry n'étaient pas en vue ...

Bref, tout allait bien.

Et c'est là, qu'Elisa avait trébuché.

Mais avec les Greywolf, il faut toujours qu'il y ait des complications.

Donc, Elisa avait trébuché et s'était étalé non seulement par terre mais aussi sur le sac d'un garçon de Serdaigle qui collectionnait, malheureusement pour ses nerfs de professeur calme et plein de sang-froid, des araignées. Vivantes. Le bocal où elles étaient enfermées se brisa dès qu'il atteint le sol, les libérant toutes d'un coup.

Toute le population féminine, ainsi que quelques garçons, de la classe hurla et se réfugia en vitesse sur les tables, oubliant que leurs chaudrons pleins s'y trouvaient déjà et les faisant tomber par la même occasion, et pour le plus grand malheur des personnes encore à terre, la potion fabriquée était une potion d'amour.

Donc, tous les courageux se retrouvèrent pris d'une subite envie d'aller déclarer leur flamme à nul autre que ... Severus Snape en personne, qui n'avait rien demandé, et qui se retrouva bien vite à courir dans les couloirs tout en hurlant des "-20 points pour Poufsouffle" (comment ça il en pofitait pour éliminer les concurrents de Serpentard ?), poursuivi par une horde d'hystériques baveux (mousseux même) en chaleur. Au passage il croisa Harry, lui-même talonné par une Mc Gonagall furieuse, brave petit, il tourmentait déjà les Gryffondors.

- 50 points pour Serpentard !

- Severus ! s'écria Minerva, exaspérée par ce qu'elle pensait être du favoritisme alors que ce n'était qu'un moyen de féliciter son fils adoptif pour ses excellentes initiatives. Quelle évidence !

La course-poursuite s'étant finalement terminé quand la potion avait cessé de faire effet, soit 1h30 plus tard, alors que le directeur des serpents envisageait sérieusement d'avoir recourt à un petit et totalement inoffensif _reducto_ dans la tête, déjà bien vide, de ses étudiants. Non pas qu'il soit violent, c'était juste une mesure de dernière minute. Et puis en plus ça n'éliminait que des nuisibles (comprendre : des non-Serpentard) !

C'est donc un Snape essoufflé, furieux et complètement échevelé qui rentra dans ces appartements ce soir-là, après avoir renoncé à faire cours dans son état de fureur avancée.

Cette famille de fous allait finir par le tuer !

.

.

.

Le Professeur Flitwick était très populaire auprès des élèves pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était juste et n'avait, contrairement à ses collègues, bien que ceux-ci le niaient fermement, aucunes préférences envers sa propre Maison. Par exemple il ne tentait pas par tous les moyens de gagner la coupe de Quidditch (rhem ... Minerva ... rhem rhem) ou alors il n'accordait pas des points à des membres de sa Maison pour n'importe quelle raison (kof ... Severus ... kof kof) et enfin, il ne donnait pas des cours particuliers, uniquement à ses élèves ! (Hum ... Ponoma ... hum hum)

Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il y avait une vérité fondamentale qu'il était inutile de nier.

Les Gryffondors ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence. De même que les Poufsouffle, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire, eux ça devait être une tare génétique pour que ce soit aussi grave. En d'autres termes : ils étaient affreusement nuls et stupides. Pas comme ses Serdaigles, qui étaient parfaits, forts, doués, intelligents ...

Mais, vu qu'il n'avait aucune préférences, il ne l'avait jamais fait remarquer à personne.

Aussi, quand Ronal Weasley fit littéralement exploser la plume qu'il était censé faire léviter, il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien non plus quand Seamus Finnigan, voulant l'aider, glissa par terre, trébucha, et lui enfonça sa baguette dans le nez, faisant jaillir au passage une nuée d'étincelles qui fit violemment saigner le visage du rouquin. Non, il était poli et sa maman lutine l'avait bien élevé, aussi il se contenta de lancer un :

- Granger, accompagnez-les à l'infirmerie.

... Avant de reprendre son cours et de ré-expliquer les bases à ces lions sans la moindre once de cervelle.

A leur place ses Serdaigles auraient déjà tout compris. Mais là n'était pas la question, en plus il ne faisait pas de favoritisme.

Voyons.

Bref, trois élèves avaient quitté sa classe et il s'apprêtait à continuer quand une explosion retentit de nouveau, ça devait bien être la cinquième depuis que les rouge-et-or étaient rentrés dans sa salle de classe ! le minuscule professeur poussa un gros soupir et se tourna vers la source du bruit. C'est à dire Jack Potter, le Survivant.

Et il poussa le plus beau cri d'effroi de l'histoire de l'école.

Mais il y avait de quoi. Le jeune homme était à présent recouvert de phrases telles que "J'ai appris à faire mes lacets à 10 ans" ou "Une fois, j'ai volé de l'argent à mon père pour m'acheter un cheese-cake.". Que de débilités et d'aveux tous plus incongrus les uns que les autres parsemaient sa peau, visibles aux yeux de tous.

Et une, en particulier, était visible, sur son front était marqué : **Vengeance ! Signé : les Alphas**

Flitwick gloussa et annula le mauvais sort d'un coup de baguette magique tout en se disant qu'il n'aimerait pas être l'ennemi de ces fameux "Alphas".

Loin de là, une jeune fille aux yeux vairons ricana, un manuel de sortilèges-farceurs ouvert sous ses genoux et une liste de noms posée sur son bureau. Elle allait bien s'amuser, foi de Mello Greywolf !

.

.

.

- Alors ? Bilan des pertes ? demanda un Severus laconique et encore ruisselant de sueur.

- Ce cher professeur Snape voulait dire : résultat de la première journée de cours ? traduit Mc Gonagall en lançant un regard noir au maître des potions.

- Moi ça va, je ne les ai pas encore eu. grimaça Mme Bibine en regardant les visages atterrés de ses collègues.

- Ils ont tué ma tulipe carnivore de Paris ! s'exclama une professeure de Botanique hystérique et en larme, consolée par un Flitwick qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Tant mieux. Elle a essayer de me bouffer quand j'ai voulu prélever de sa sève. grogna Snape, s'attirant une coup de livre de la part de sa collègue Animagus.

- C'était horrible ! Ils lui ont jeté un sort de pustules ! Elle en avait partout ! Et quand elles ont explosées, ça a ...

- Merci Pomona, mais je pense que moins nous en saurons, mieux nous nous porterons. la coupa la directrice des Gryffondors alors que son voisin se mettait la main devant la bouche, le teint verdâtre.

- M...m...moi ils o...ont f...f...f...fait clign...clignoter mon t...turban comme une b...boule de disco...disco...discothèque !

- Bonne idée ça, 20 points pour Serpentard.

- Severus ! s'exclamèrent en choeur tous les professeurs.

- Ben quoi ?

Et la réunion continua ...

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 6 ! (7 si on compte le prologue) J'avoue avoir pris un immense plaisir à torturer ces pauvres professeurs ... D'ailleurs j'espère qu'en bon lecteurs sadiques, ça vous aura amusé aussi ...

Mais sait-on jamais, je ne suis pas sûre aussi si vous pouviez me rassurer en me donnant une rev...

**Harry :** Tiens ça y est, tu recommence ton marchandage ...

**Moi :** Chut ! Laisse-moi gérer mon business en paix, sale gosse !

En espérant que ça vous ai plu ...

A samedi prochain !


	8. Au début je suivais juste mon frère

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs, voici le nouveau chapitre et ...

Wow apparemment vous êtes des gros sadiques, le dernier chapitre a explosé le record de reviews et de vues ... ne vous inquiétez pas, les profs vont continuer à se faire martyriser ! (j'adore Snape et Mc Go ... se sont donc eux qui vont le plus souffrir ^^ - ta logique est ... particulière -)

Merci encore de votre soutien à vous tous, en espérant que ce chap va vous plaire ! Il est moins drôle que les autres, je pense ... (j'ai eu à peine 30 mn pour l'écrire à cause des invités -_- ... et en plus je le poste tard)

On se retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

- **"Le Quidditch est un sport très populaire dans le monde sorcier, deux équipes s'affrontent sur un terrain composé de six buts, trois dans chaque camps, élevés en l'air et défendus par un gardien. Le reste de l'équipe se compose : de poursuiveurs qui doivent envoyer la balle nommée "le souaffle" dans les anneaux des buts afin de marquer des points, de batteurs qui doivent protéger les membres de leur équipe d'un autre ballon appelé "Cognard", cette fois en double exemplaire et enchanté pour essayer d'attaquer les joueurs, et enfin d'un attrapeur qui tente de s'emparer de la troisième et dernière balle, le "Vif d'Or", dotée d'ailes dorées et extrêmement rapide. Attraper le Vif d'Or marque la fin du jeu et fait remporter 150 points à l'équipe qui y arrive. Le match ne s'arrête pas tant que le Vif n'est pas capturé."**

Mello haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention d'Harry qui, allongé dans l'herbe dans une attitude tout à fait nonchalante, lui lisait les règles du Quidditch, trouvées dans un gros livre sur les sports magiques de la bibliothèque ... le genre d'ouvrages que seul Hermione Granger, une sorte de stéréotype de "première de la classe" pouvait envisager d'emprunter. Mais on ne savait jamais avec son frère, décida-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en reportant son attention sur son balais qui refusait de décoller du sol.

Ah oui.

Parce qu'ils étaient en cours de vol. Cours qu'Harry, soit-dit en passant, avait trouvé complètement inutiles et avait décrété "justes bons à nous apprendre ce que nous savons déjà", et il avait raison, seuls les Nés-Moldus n'avaient jamais volé.

- Pourquoi tu nous racontes ça ? intervint Draco, déjà en position de vol.

Le brun se contenta de lui sourire, rétrécit le livre d'un mouvement souple du poignet et d'un coup de baguette magique, s'attirant un sifflement impressionné de la part du Malfoy (faire de la magie informulée n'était pas donné à n'importe quel première année !), se leva en s'étirant, fit léviter le balais qui lui avait été attribué jusque dans sa main et dit d'un ton crâneur :

- Dans 30 mn je serais officiellement joueur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

- Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis la reine Victoria ... soupira son ami blond en roulant les yeux.

- Au lieu de douter de mes incroyables capacités, regarde Londubat. rétorqua le Greywolf en désignant d'un geste de la main le Gryffondor qui, curieusement, avait commencé à s'élever en l'air.

Le-dit Gryffondor se mit à hurler, totalement paniqué et visiblement en proie au vertige, et à tirer sur son balais qui fit une brusque embardée et manqua de le jeter à terre. Soudain, il lâcha prise, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, en faisant une sorte de vrille et, dans un cri suraiguë, tomba en direction du sol ... Avant d'être rattrapé (et sauvé) in extremis par ...

- M. Greywolf !

Harry se contenta de lancer un sourire provocateur à Mme Bibinne et pencha légèrement sa Comète 260 vers la terre ferme pour atterrir en douceur, en tenant à bout de bras un Neville en larmes et visiblement hystérique.

- Madame ? dit le jeune homme en sautant à côté de la professeure. Sans doute voulez-vous me féliciter pour avoir fait preuve d'un sang froid et d'un talent incroyables pour mon jeune âge et d'avoir, par la même occasion, sauvé mon camarade d'une grave blessure ? Non ?

Voyant que l'autre restait muette, il continua :

- Ah oui ! Suis-je bête ! Vous deviez vouloir m'attribuer des points pour cet acte de courage ! Merci beaucoup, je vous en suis reconnaissant !

Sortant de son mutisme, l'arbitre de Quidditch secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et murmura :

- 5 points pour Serpentard ...

- Comment ? dit Harry en se penchant vers elle. J'ai dû mal entendre, j'ai cru que vous ne donniez que 5 points à ma Maison alors que j'ai tout de même épargné à Neville une chute à plus de 5 mètres du sol !

- 50 points pour Serpentard ! Et ...

- Greywolf ! rugit Severus Snape en sortant du bâtiment principal de Poudlard. Dans mon bureau ! Et 100 points pour Serpentard !

- 100 points ?! s'exclamèrent en choeur tous les Gryffondors pendant que l'ex-Potter suivait docilement son directeur, non sans avoir fait une révérence à Draco et l'avoir salué d'un "Votre Majesté".

.

.

.

- Alors ? demanda Blaise Zabini en tendant à Harry un toast.

- Alors regarde la table des professeurs. répondit son interlocuteur d'un air blasé.

Toutes les personnes l'ayant entendu se retournèrent juste à temps pour apercevoir un nuage rose recouvrir la-dite table professorale et des cris étouffés en surgir. Des cris plutôt ... étranges.

- Si vous me cherchez je suis à la bibliothèque, vu qu'il n'y aura pas cours de la journée. dit le Greywolf en se levant, non sans avoir bu le verre de jus de citrouille de sa soeur et avoir volé l'assiette de bacon et d'oeufs brouillés de Pansy Parkinson à qui il conseilla de moins manger, car, selon lui, ce n'était pas bon pour sa ligne (déjà quasiment inexistante).

Et, à l'instant même où il sortit de la Grande Salle, le nuage se dissipa, découvrant un véritable ...

- ... Poulailler. dit Mello en croquant dans une pomme, se délectant des exclamations stupéfaites de ses voisins.

En effet, tous les professeurs du collège s'étaient retrouvés changés en oiseaux ... Au centre de la table trônait donc fièrement un vieil hibou au plumage froissé, curieusement pourvu de lunettes en demi-lune et affichant un air stupéfait. A côté de lui, un moineau gris essayai de s'enfuir en battant pitoyablement des ailes, retenu par un corbeau aux plumes graisseuses et à l'air maussade lui-même en train d'essayer d'esquiver les assauts furieux d'un pigeon brun. De l'autre côté de la table, un poussin fantomatique flottait au dessus du sol, sans sembler remarquer le moins du monde ce qui venait de lui arriver, et ...

- Comment il a fait pour ensorceler Binns ? demanda Blase, les yeux ronds.

- Qui ça ? répondit la soeur d'Harry en rangeant tranquillement ses affaires.

- Ben ton frère ! expliqua le noir en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais il n'a rien fait !

- C'est ça, prends moi pour un idiot.

- C'est déjà fait.

... un peu plus loin un oiseau tellement minuscule qu'il en était presque invisible tentait de remonter (en vain) sur la table en s'aidant de la nappe, à côté de lui, une chouette aux yeux ronds scrutait la salle d'un air inspiré, autour d'eux, des poulets, pinçons et autres dindes complétaient le tableau en piaillant gaiement.

Bref c'était un joyeux bordel.

Et les deux Greywolf à Serpentard en avaient profité pour s'enfuir, sous le regard furieux du corbeau graisseux, à présent en train d'essayer d'étouffer le pigeon en lui serrant la gorge de ses ailes.

Les premières années de la Maison du serpent se levèrent dans un bel ensemble pour se jeter à la poursuite des fauteurs de troubles, seuls restèrent Crabbe et Goyle, trop concentrés sur leurs bols de chocolat chaud pour remarquer l'absence de leurs camarades. Même Pansy se leva, dans le but de, d'après ce qu'elle disait, récupérer son petit déjeuner et foutre une raclée à ce foutu petit brun !

Aucun d'entre eux n'aperçut l'air conspirateur de Ron Weasley et de Jack Potter comme aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua que ces derniers attendirent quelques secondes après leur départ pour se lever à leur tour et les suivre avec ... avec toute la discrétion dont était capable un Gryffondor (ce qui n'était pas beaucoup).

Mais, Elisa, qui s'étonnait de voir autant de personnes suivre ses frères et soeurs, se lança à son tour à leur recherche, entraînant malgré elle Cédric Diggory, venu pour lui proposer de sortir avec elle, malgré leur différence d'âge.

Les deux Poufsouffles s'élancèrent donc vers la sortie, suivis de près par deux Serdaigles, Draco Malfoy et Padma Patil, devenue son amie, un peu trop curieux et surtout désireux d'apprendre à quelle sorte de regroupement ils avaient affaire.

Les jumeaux Weasley, n'appréciant pas êtres mis à l'écart des blagues de ce genre, décidèrent d'un commun accord de suivre la petite troupe en se jetant sur eux même un sort d'invisibilité. Malheureusement pour eux, la professeure Mc Gonagall s'en aperçut et, ayant été désenchantée au préalable par des préfets morts de rire, elle se changea en chat tigré et se glissa derrière eux, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'être la nouvelle cible d'une farce pas très agréable comme celle qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Snape haussa un sourcil puis se dit que si la chef des Gryffondor y allait, lui aussi irait parce que d'abord il avait le droit et qu'il n'allait pas laisser une rouge-et-or apprendre quelque chose qu'il ignorait, en plus en suivant ses élèves (parce qu'à la base c'était bien des Gryffondors qui étaient sortis de table en premiers).

Mais du coup Lily, intriguée par le départ soudain de deux directeurs de Maisons, se leva à son tour, vite suivie par quelques autres professeurs et élèves ...

C'est pour ça que, quand il se retourna, Harry vit une bonne trentaine de sorciers arriver plus ou moins innocemment vers lui.

Il utilisa alors une technique tout à fait Serpentardesque à laquelle il avait souvent eut recourt lors de ces nombreuses années passées à vivre sous le même toit que Severus Snape, un peu trop enclin à lui lancer des sorts "pour le punir".

Une technique ancestrale, connue de tous, utilisée par les plus grands.

Mise au point par Salazar Serpentard lui-même !

- Oh le Gryffondor ! Il fuit ! Reviens espèce de jumeau mou du cerveau ! s'exclama Mello en le voyant détaler puis disparaître hors de sa vue.

- Mon p'tit dèj ! hurla Pansy Parkinson en emboîtant le pas à sa camarade.

Et c'est ainsi que leur réaction se propagea et, bientôt, tout le groupe des "poursuivants" se retrouva à courir après un Harry qui se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour qu'autant de personnes tentent de l'attraper.

.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore poussa un loooong soupir.

La première affaire de cette année avait été, bien sûr, le mystère du "Canard-tueur" (comme l'appelait James Potter qui avait faillit périr étouffé par une cornemuse tenue par un homme masqué et en jupe écossaise). Ensuite, il avait dût régler les problèmes causés par les trois Greywolf (plus, quelques fois, le jeune Malfoy, bien moins terrible qu'il se l'était imaginé) qui se faisaient à présent appeler les "Alphas" (le problème c'était qu'il n'avait pas les preuves que c'était eux sous cette couverture ... et il n'allait pas dire qu'il avait usé de la Legilimencie pour l'apprendre ! il allait encore se retrouver avec le Comité des Parents d'élèves (alias : le Comité des Enquiquineurs de Première) sur le dos ... la dernière fois c'était parce qu'il avait fait pleurer une première année en lui proposant des bonbons ... depuis on le traitait de pédophile) ... il avait consolé un Quirell en larmes, calmé une Mc Gonagall furieuse, raffraichit les ardeurs d'un Severus ravi de ses nouveaux élèves ...

Et puis ensuite le gamin Greywolf était devenu Attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard. En contre-partie, il avait dût accepter que Jack Potter soit également Attrapeur. Mais bon, à la limite ce n'était pas le pire, au moins les deux directeurs de Maisons avaient arrêté de le harceler.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait avec très précisément 36 sorciers traumatisés dans son bureau (32 élèves plus Mc Gonagall, Severus, Lily et le professeur Quirell). La raison de ce traumatisme ?

Un chien à trois têtes qui créchait au troisième.

Jamais il n'aurait dû céder aux caprices d'Hagrid, voilà que ça lui attirait des ennuis !

Tout de même l'histoire de cette découverte plutôt ... spéciale de "Touffu" était vraiment mais alors vraiment bizarre.

D'abord Harry Greywolf était sortit de la Grande Salle. Puis sa jumelle l'avait suivie, puis les premières années Serpentard, puis Jack Potter et Ron Weasley, puis Elisa Greywolf et Cédric Diggory, puis ...

Il avait arrêté d'écouter à partir du dixième "puis", les nerfs en boule et limite en train de baver de rage sur son bureau.

Ces impertinents, insolents, imprudents, maléfiques, malveillants, insupportables, pathétiques Serpentards avaient encore fait échouer un de ses plans ! Bientôt toute l'école serait au courant que quelque chose était caché au troisième étage !

Il jeta un regard désespéré au groupe d'ahuris se tenant debout devant lui, les bras ballants.

Les professeurs d'abord. Severus Snape ne cessait de se frotter le nez avec un air extrêmement choqué, Mc Gonagall était tellement stressée qu'elle ne semblait plus maîtriser son Animagus et arborait à présent des oreilles et une queue de chat, Quirell tremblait de tous ses membres et Lily semblait plus proche du légume que de l'être humain.

Pas brillant donc.

D'un commun accord avec son cerveau de génie (Modeste ? Lui ?), il décida de ne pas regarder du côté des élèves, mieux valait éviter de se déprimer encore davantage.

- Je suis désolé, mes chers amis mais vous allez devoir jurer sur votre magie que jamais vous ne répéterez ce que vous avez vu à qui que ce soit ... finit par soupirer le directeur en se massant le front, sentant un début de migraine commencer à lui vriller le crâne.

Si seulement on lui avait dit ce qui l'attendait quand il s'était engagé comme professeur à Poudlard !

* * *

Comment ça la découverte du chien à trois têtes n'est pas la même que celle du livre ? Et alors ? On est dans un semi-UA je vous rappelle !

**(Elles sont de retour ... les ...) Réponses aux Questions !**

**Moi :** Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

**Sarahdu08 :** Harry est du genre 'studieux' ou 'je-fais-tout-au-derniers-moment' ?

**Harry :** Je suis du genre parfait. C'est tout.

**Mello :** C'est le type de personne qui réussit toujours ce qu'il fait sans jamais bosser plus de 30 secondes ...

**Harry :** Ma formulation est plus classe, quand même.

**Sarahdu08 :** Si il y avait un slash Draco/Harry qui serait uke et seme ?

**Draco :** Je serais seme !

**Harry :** Rêve pas ! C'est MOI le mâle dominant ici, petite blonde.

**Moi :** Je me répète : pas de lemon ... ou alors dans un ou deux ans quand je serai plus vieille ^^

**Matt :** *soupire d'un air déçu*

**Moi :** Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu pensais.

**Draymi0ne-f0r-ever :** Pourquoi Elisa est à Poufsoufle et Drago à Serdaigle ?

**Cilandra : **DRAGO à Serdaigle?! c'est bien l'endroit ou je le voyait pas du tout...

**Mini-Yuya :** Drago à Serdaigle ?

**Fuhatsu :** Pourquoi il est réparti à Serdaigle, Draco ?

**Moi :** Pour répondre à la première question : Elisa est à Poufsouffle parce que c'est ce qui lui correspondait le mieux et pour drake ... Eh bien souvenez-vous qu'il n'a pas été élevé par ses parents Sang-Pur mais par les Greywolf ! Donc qu'il est différent du Draco Malfoy du livre original ! (on va d'ailleurs voir ça par la suite)

**Cilandra :** Au fait il ont fait une boule disco de qui j'ai pas réussie à trouver...

**Fred :** Bonne idée la disco en cours de DFCM !

**Harry :** Faudra que je rende la chaîne à mon père, il va la chercher partout !

**Cédric :** Eh c'était marrant la fête, hier ! Et la boule disco était originale Comment vous avez réussi à faire une statue animée de Quirell ?

**Harry :** ...

**Fred :** ...

**Cédric :** Euh ... c'était pas le vrai Quirell ?

**Harry :** ...

**Fred :** ...

**Cédric :** ... si ?

**Moi :** Cette conversation devrait réponde à ta question !

.

Ouais je sais on a pas vu Ginny depuis deux chapitres mais elle va revenir en force après, ne vous inquiétez pas ! (si vous vous inquiétez) Ah et je prévois la question : Les profs ne sont pas au courant des protections apposées par leurs collègues pour garder la pierre, ainsi la sécurité est optimale car seuls eux-mêmes et le dirlo savent comment passer leur épreuve respective !

Je vous aime !

Merci pour tout les gens ! Et le prochain chap sera un peu mieux que celui-là, je pense !

A la semaine prochaine (ou à mercredi si j'ai le temps, et surtout le courage, de poster) !


	9. Snape n'aime pas le jus de citrouille

*les lecteurs sont installés tranquillement devant leurs écrans, en train de lire le début du chapitre 8 (enfin 9 si on compte le prologue mais ... bon ok je me tais), quelques sadiques se frottent les mains en ricanant, près à rigoler aux dépends des pauvres personnages de la fic ... mais ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'il manque quelqu'un ...*

**Harry :** Ben oui réfléchissez, en près de 4 lignes, on a pas eu de crises d'hystérie ou de larmes ...

**Mello :** ... ni de remerciements guimauve ou d'annonces à la c*n ...

**Matt :** ... ni de blagues foireuses ...

**Joe :** ... ni de disclaimers !

**Harry :** Vous avez bien compris ...

**Mello :** ... L'auteure n'est pas là !

**Harry :** L'histoire est à nous ! Muahaha !

**Matt :** Je VEUX des Veelanes !

**Joe :** Pour quoi faire ?

**Matt :** Pour ...

**Remus :** NOOOOON ! Ne pervertis pas ton frère ! Il est pur et innocent !

**Harry :** Mouais ... ça ça reste à voir ...

*les personnages continuent de discuter, les lecteurs s'impatientent et ...*

**Iris :** YIHAAAAAAAAAAA ! *saute sur les lecteurs*

**Harry :** Et merdeuh ...

**Iris :** (avec un air d'attardée/de gamine/ravie (rayez la mention inutile)) Zavez vu ? Zavez vu ?

**Mello : **De quoi ?

**Iris :** Y en a 3 ! Y en a 3 ! Mouahahahahahahaha ! On a dépassé les 100 ! *se met à baver et se roule par terre*

**Remus :** Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi elle n'était pas là ...

**Iris :** *essuie la bave et se redresse* MER...

**Les Greywolf :** Et c'est reparti ...

**Iris :** MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous naime ! Marci ! Danke ! Thank you ! Arigato ! euh ... *cherche dans sa culture générale inexistante d'autres traductions* ... euh ... merci quoi ... ^^"

**Mello :** Pitoyable ...

**Iris :** Pour fêter ça, RAR en fin de chapitre ! (toutestàJKRetpuisvoilàsaufce quiestàmoic'estàdirepasbeaucoupdechoses)

Et après ce début de chapitre MEMORABLE ... que dis-je ... INCROYABLEMENT STUPIDE ! Voici le fameux, le merveilleux, le fabuleux le ... bref, voici le chapitre 8 (enfin 9 mais ... roh ça va j'ai compris) aussi appelé ... LES DEUX PARTIES : SNAPE ET SA MALEDICTION et GINNY ET LE TRUC PAS BEAU (Voldemort : oui ?) !

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement désagréable pour Severus Snape.

Non.

Aujourd'hui était le **PIRE** jour de la vie de Severus Snape.

Et c'était pas peu dire, faut pas oublier que le pauvre homme avait vécu près de **dix ans** chez les Greywolf. Et qu'il n'était ni mort, ni mutilé, ni fou. Enfin, disons qu'il était relativement sain d'esprit. Relativement. Mais déjà beaucoup plus que la moitié des dingues qui vivaient à Poudlard.

Tout avait commencé la nuit, quand il avait fait LE rêve.

Brrr ... il en tremblait encore.

Il faut dire que se faire poursuivre par un chien à trois têtes (alors que ça faisait près de deux mois que cet incident avait eu lieu !) en couche-culotte monté par Harry et Mello en tenues (bizarrement) de Canard géant et d'écossais encouragés par Jack et James Potter version **Pompom-girls** était plus ou moins traumatisant.

Encore si c'était sa Lily qui avait été à la place de son ô combien détestable mari, ce cauchemar aurait été bien plus acceptable.

Mais la vie était injuste. Ou cruelle. Les deux même, elle était injustement cruelle. En particulier avec les professeurs de potions dans une école anglaise dirigée par un vieux fou et peuplée d'attardés mous du genoux (saufs certaines exceptions habillées en vert et argent et dormant dans les cachots, eux ils étaient formidables, à l'image de leur directeur de Maison).

Donc la vie était injustement cruelle et c'était bien Môssieur "je-me-décoiffe-pour-avoir-l'air-cool" et son fils le "Survivant" qui lançaient des "Harryyyy ! On t'aime !" et des "Sevy mon chouuuuu !" à tout va.

Dommage pour la santé mentale du directeur des Serpentard, l'horreur ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Non non monsieur, il ne devait pas avoir assez souffet ! Il fallait en rajouter **encore plus** quand il serait **réveillé**, sinon ce n'était pas drôle ! N'est-ce pas ?

Ce matin-là, il s'était réveillé, la tête relativement dans le c*l, les cheveux décoiffés et l'air à peu près aussi alerte que Remus Lupin un lendemain de pleine lune. Oui, il avait beau être classe, lugubre, terrifiant et génial, en plus de 30 ans de vie commune avec un réveil, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à se lever à 6h30 le matin, sous le son merveilleusement strident d'une sonnerie aussi répétitive et agaçante que les "devises" Gryffondoresques.

Autant dire qu'il préférait ne pas être vu par ses élèves, qui auraient été sans aucun doutes traumatisés à vie par son apparence pas-du-tout Ssssserpentarde.

Oui. Ssssserpentarde. Avec l'accent Fourchelang je vous prie.

Mais assez parlé d'accents, de serpents, et de Maison (fusse-t-elle aussi fantastique que celle du défunt Salazar), revenons à l'histoire de notre professeur favori, qui s'était précipité avec une vivacité digne d'un paresseux drogué aux somnifères dans sa salle de bain histoire de s'arranger un peu le visage.

Il avait commencé par se jeter un sort sur le nez avant de s'occuper, comme chaque matin, de ses cheveux qui passèrent d'épais et soyeux à plats et gras.

Mais pourquoi faire ça ?

Disons qu'une malédiction avait été lancé sur sa famille de telle sorte que les "Prince" étaient de générations en générations des sortes de "Veelas humains", incroyablement beaux mais ayant à peu près le même effet qu'un philtre d'amour puissance XXXXL sur les humains normalement constitués.

Et se faire poursuivre 24h/24 par une bande de groupies (hommes et femmes) était des plus traumatisants.

Le maître des potions avait donc trouvé cette solution pour écarter les admirateurs et pouvoir vivre en paix.

Dooonc ... le matin s'était passé tout à fait **normalement** et il avait eu des cours **normaux**, avec des élèves **normaux**, dans une ambiance **normale**.

Enfin aussi normale que pourrait être une ambiance dans un cachot glauque dans une école glauque avec un prof glauque en faisant des activités glauques consistant à préparer des potions glauques dans des chaudrons glauques.

Comment ça il exagérait pour le décorum ?

N'im-por-te quoi !

Il se comportait juste comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte ! De façon glauque !

Et non il ne faisait pas une fixation sur le mot glauque !

Puis après, l'Horreur était arrivé.

Avec sa femme.

Qui était beaucoup moins Horrible que l'Horreur.

Et qui avait décidément de très jolis yeux verts.

Et de très beaux cheveux roux.

Contrairement à l'Horreur, affreusement banal avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux noisettes.

Peuh ! Aucune originalité !

Bref, James Potter (car c'était bien lui) et sa femme étaient arrivés à Poudlard dans le but de participer aux festivités de ce 31 octobre 1991, jour célébrant non seulement Halloween mais aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (Voldemort c'était quand même beaucoup plus court, les sorciers aimaient **vraiment** se compliquer la vie), tué par Jack Potter, le fils prodige.

Et, pour ce dixième anniversaire, tous les cours de l'après-midi avaient été annulés, pour la plus grande joie des Poufsouffles, Serpentard et Gryffondor (les Serdaigles, eux, se désolaient et calculaient le temps que ça leur prendrait à rattraper ce minuscule retard) et pour le plus grand soulagement des professeurs ayant classe avec les premières années vert-et-argent.

Parce que contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, les Greywolf ne s'étaient pas calmés après l'incident du monstre à trois têtes. Loin de là.

Mais ça avait fini par devenir habituel et plus personne ne s'étonnait quand les Gryffondor arrivaient dans la Grande Salle affublés de tutus roses ou quand les professeurs se mettaient à parler en allemand ancien avec les règles de conjugaisons latines et l'accent japonais.

Donc, tout le monde s'était rassemblé, ce soir-là, autour d'un grand festin d'Halloween, en train de rire aux dernières blagues des "Alphas" ou d'admirer les citrouilles volantes qui ricanaient glauq... maléfiquement en flottant au dessus de leurs têtes.

Jack Potter, centre de l'attention générale (si on enlevait les Serpentard occupés à parier le nombre de fois qu'il dirait "moi je" dans son discours (car oui il allait faire un discours) et les Serdaigle, encore traumatisés à cause des cours qui sautaient), toisait l'assemblée avec une expression méprisante, pour la plus grande fierté de ses parents et le plus grand ennui de Severus qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : rentrer dans ses appartements et préparer un poison indétectable qu'il mettrait dans le verre de jus de citrouille de l'Horreur afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette créature vantarde et stupide.

L'Horreur-junior s'éclaircit la gorge et ...

... Le professeur Quirell rentra en trombe dans la salle.

- Un Troll ... commença-t-il.

- Vous parlez de Jackounet, là ? Vous savez vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, il est dressé. le coupa un certain Harry Greywolf en lui faisant un sourire étincelant.

Le professeur de DCFM lui jeta un regard stupéfait, comme les Potter, peu habitué aux remarques du jeune Serpent, et reprit :

- Il y a un troll ... dans les cachots ...

- Peut-être ton fiancé, Potty, va donc le rejoindre, je pense qu'il n'attends que toi ! s'exclama le fils adoptif du paaaauuuuvre Snape qui se tenait à présent la tête dans les mains en se retenant de sauter sur l'impertinent pour l'étrangler.

- Mais ferme-la, Greywolf ! hurla le plus jeune des Weasley, un espèce de rouquin colérique, en se mettant debout, le visage plus rouge que ses cheveux.

- Qu'ouïe-je ? Une tomate parlante serait-elle en train de me menacer ? continua le brun, sans se préoccuper des regards assassins que lui envoyaient à présent la table des Gryffondor.

- GREYWOLF ! s'exclamèrent en choeur Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Chourave.

- +20 points pour Serpentard pour remarque pertinente. dit très innocemment Severus avant d'esquiver de juste un coup de livre bien placé de la part du professeur de Métamorphose.

Mais où elle les cachait, ses livres ?

- Severus ! Vous allez ... commença la furie Animagus (toujours en train de massacrer son collègue à coup de "En 1000 ans de progrès, quelle évolution a subit la métamorphose indou pratiquée dans le sud-ouest de l'Espagne du Nord sur les pingouins manchots ?")

- EH OH ! explosa soudain le p...pauvre et b... bégayant professeur Quirell. Y a un TROLL ! Dans les CACHOTS ! Vous savez ? UN TROLL BORDEL ! VOUS VOULEZ TOUS CREVER OU QUOI ?! FAUDRAIT VOIR A VOUS BOUGER LE CUL !

- Langage ! s'exclama, bien malgré lui, Snape avant de mettre la main devant son visage, non pas pour se cacher des regards stupéfaits des sorciers l'entourant mais pour se protéger d'un autre coup, cette fois du "Dictionnaire des Métamorphoses appliquées au poussins noirs".

- Pardon ? dit Quirell, les yeux ronds.

- Oh mais fermez-la, vous ! hurla Mc Gonagall en envoyant au visage de l'enturbanné son exemplaire de "L'art de changer une botte de foin en vache à lait".

- BASTON ! cria Mello en se jetant sur Jack Potter qui, trop surpris, ne réagit que quand sa tête entra en contact avec une citrouille.

Citrouille que la jeune fille aux yeux vairons s'empressa de lui enfoncer sur le crâne.

- Les Serpentard vaincront ! déclara-t-elle en envoyant une bonne dizaine de légumes sur les rouge et ors, un petit sort de lévitation plus tard et la moitié de la table des lions était changée en hommes-citrouilles.

Severus, dans une tentative désespérée de fuir la mêlée générale, rampa jusqu'à la porte de secours, cachée derrière une tapisserie verte, et s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs, poursuivi par pas moins de vingt potirons enchantés par sa très chère fille adoptive.

Non mais où allait le monde ?

Mais quand même il fallait avouer que ce sort était particulièrement bien fait.

- 20 points pour Serpentard.

Eh oui on ne se refait pas.

Toujours en courant, le professeur de potions s'engouffra dans un couloir obscur tout en maudissant les décorateurs du château qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que faire une zone d'obscurité absolument casse-gueule en plein milieu du troisième étage. Il s'engouffra de justesse dans une salle avant de refermer la porte tout en bénissant le bis solide qui interrompit les citrouilles maléfiques dans leur course.

Attendez.

Il avait bien pensé en _plein milieu du troisième étage_ ?

Le même troisième étage où se trouvait le ... le ... le truc à trois têtes ?

- Grrrrrrrrooooooooooh ... grooooooohgna le-dit truc en répondant à la question qu'il s'était posé mentalement.

Snape inspira profondément et leva la tête vers la ... vers la chose infâme.

_Allez Severus, soit positif !_ se dit-il en se tassant contre la porte. _Point fort de cette situation : le chien ne porte pas de couche-culotte et ni l'Horreur ni son fils ne sont en vue, et certainement pas en tenue de pompom-girls._ continua-t-il pour se rassurer lui-même. _Point faible de cette situation : Le Montre a l'air en colère ... mais vraiment très en colère et ... et ... Mais c'est qu'il essaye de me mordre là, non ?_

Avec un hurlement hystérique très courageux, le maîtres des potions bondit hors de la pièce, en écopant au passage d'une longue griffure à la jambe, et se rua dans le couloir, sans se soucier des citrouilles qui, pas bête, avaient sagement attendu qu'il sorte de la pièce et se fasse avoir comme un Gryffondor.

Bilan de la journée : Une horrible blessure qui le forçait à boiter lamentablement (et pas question qu'il aille voir Mme Pomfresh ! Il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé !), une robe complètement bousillée et un horrible mal de crâne.

Sans parler de l'agréable odeur de citrouille qui le suivit toute la semaine et le rendit aussi crédible qu'une Mc Gonagall en soubrette auprès des élèves.

Ah quel beau jour, ce 31 octobre 1991.

.

.

.

.

Ginny Weasley se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école tout en bénissant la soirée organisée par le directeur qui lui permettait de déambuler dans Poudlard sans craindre d'être vue par un élève ou d'être renvoyée chez elle.

Parce qu'elle avait beau dire mais elle s'amusait bien ici.

D'abord elle n'avait pas à ranger sa chambre. Ce qui était un atout non négligeable. Ensuite, elle participait régulièrement aux blagues faites par les Greywolf qui l'avaient généreusement invitée à rejoindre leur groupe (les Alphas) et l'avaient même affublé du surnom de "Dal", certes bizarre mais qui, d'après eux, voulait dire quelque chose dans une autre langue.

En plus, elle avait appris de nombreux sorts et s'était grandement améliorée en Quidditch (Harry s'amusait à l'entraîner chaque soirs) et apprenait même à devenir Animagus ! (pour pouvoir sortir de sa chambre, située dans une ancienne salle de classe dissimulée par quelques sortilèges de protection et aménagée à la va-vite, sans risquer d'être repérée)

Bref, Poudlard c'était quand même plus cool que le Terrier et, en plus, les Greywolf n'étaient pas du genre à la laisser s'ennuyer !

Et les Serpentard n'étaient pas si méchants que ça, certes un peu coincés et pleins de préjugés mais pas aussi horribles que les serpents gluants que lui décrivaient ses frères.

Le seul ennui c'était peut-être le directeur, qui la cherchait de plus en plus désespérément depuis que le déguisement de Mello avait été retrouvé dans le lac du parc, accroché à une des tentacules du calamar, juste à côté d'une cornemuse, la-même qui avait faillit mettre fin aux jours de James Potter et qui avait malheureusement échoué dans cette mission quand son propriétaire s'était fait canardé par des Aurors aussi hystériques que Ron quand il y avait des araignées dans le coin.

Donc, Ginny se baladait dans les couloirs, explorant le château avec curiosité et discutant avec les quelques fantômes ne se trouvant pas au banquet quand elle entendit un cri.

Si c'était un cri.

Parce qu'en fait ça ressemblait plus à : "VGHFREKYHGFBHQEJGFVHGSVFBKDS JFBGHDGFJQ !" qu'au "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" traditionnel.

Le hurlement retentit de nouveau et la Weasley se dit que ce qui braillait comme ça était soit non-humain soit particulièrement con.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIH !

Ah, ça c'était une fille.

Sans doute en train de se faire découper par la chose qui criait bizarrement.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Tiens, elle était passé en mode manga.

Parce que oui les mangas existaient dans le monde sorcier.

Attendez une seconde ...

Une fille était en train de se faire agresser par un monstre ?

Mais il fallait faire quelque chose !

Sans réfléchir au fait qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette magique ou de bazooka nucléaire suffisamment puissant pour abattre une créature capable de hurler assez fort pour faire trembler les murs de Poudlard, elle se rua vers l'endroit d'où provenait les cris. C'est-à-dire les toilettes des filles (les deuxièmes, celles qui avaient été construites après que le Conseil ait fait une pétition contre les autres, squattées par une certaine "Mimi Geignarde").

- Ouatchaaaa ! hurla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte et en frappant au hasard en direction d'une sorte de montagne grise.

Aïe. La montagne était dure.

- Gnuh ? demanda le rocher en tournant ce qui lui servait de tête vers la nouvelle arrivante.

Il était vraiment moche, ce truc.

- Fuis ! hurla quelqu'un. Fuis !

Ginny observa, les yeux ronds, une petite fille aux cheveux bruns pointer en tremblant se baguette magique sur la créature. Le blason sur sa robe était celui de Gryffondor, mais, accroupie sous un lavabo et en larmes, elle n'avait pas l'air très courageuse.

- Ben nan. Si je suis venue ici c'est pour t'aider, pas pour te regarder te faire massacrer. dit la cadette des Weasley en évitant de justesse un coup de massue.

- Mais on va mourir !

- Mais non ...

- Mais si ... attention la tête !

- Mais non ! Merci j'ai faillit me faire avoir !

- Mais si ! De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi ...

- Mais non ! T'es qui au fait ?

- Si ! Hermione Granger, et toi ?

- Non ! Ginny W... Ginny.

- Si ! Juste Ginny ?

- Non ! Ouais, juste Ginny.

- Non !

- Si !

- Ah tu vois, on va mourir !

- Oh mais vous allez la fermer toutes les deux ?! hurla Harry Greywolf en lançant un _stupéfix_ informulé au troll, occupé à réduire en bouillie une cuvette de toilettes.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux ronds, et l'air aussi intelligentes que Crabbe et Goyle en train de réfléchir devant un multiplication. Il fallait dire que le garçon était trempé de quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à du jus de citrouille et qu'il empestait les légumes à 5 mètres à la ronde.

- Bon c'est quand vous voulez pour qu'on se barre ! s'exclama le Serpentard en relevant Hermione et en tirant Ginny par la manche.

Sur ce, les trois enfants s'en allèrent en courant, tellement terrorisés qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas Severus Snape qui arrivait, aussi en courant, dans la direction opposée à la leur.

- Attends, demanda la Gryffondor une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité dans une salle fermée à double-tour, On est où là ?

- Ben au troisième étage pourq-OUAAAAAAAAAAH !

- OUAF !

.

.

Touffu en avait marre. Mais alors vraiment marre.

Marre de quoi ?

Eh bien marre que tous les abrutis de l'école aient décidé que SA salle était l'endroit idéal pour se planquer en toute sécurité !

D'abord il y avait eu ce type aussi graisseux qu'une cuisse de poulet puis ensuite les trois mioches (dont un était bizarrement aspergé d'une curieuse substance orange) et ensuite un type portant un turban et ne cessant de marmonner des "jvais les tuer ... grljfrfehke ... les tuer TOUS !".

D'ailleurs le dernier visiteur avait essayé de l'endormir en lui jouant un air de flûte mais le chien à trois têtes, trop énervé par ses précédentes visites, lui avait aboyé au visage avant de le chasser d'un coup de queue.

Ca avait été particulièrement comique de le voir s'écraser trois mètres plus loin.

Et maintenant il espérait simplement que plus aucun imbécile ne viendrait le déranger cette année !

* * *

Voilà mes poussins ! Fin du chapitre 8 (enfin 9, mais*se prend une pierre* d'accord j'arrête ! Mais me lapidez pas !)

**Vous les avez attendues (si si je vous jure) ... Elles sont là ...** **elles sont de RETOUR ...**

**Les RAR !**

**Harry :** Nan mais jvous jure ... tout ça parce que madame est contente d'avoir dépassé les 100 reviews.

**Moi :** Jsuis pas contente, jsuis extatique, nuance.

**Mello :** Sans vouloir vous vexer. Enfin si je veux vous vexer, donc ... En voulant vous vexer : les lecteurs attendent que les incompétents que vous êtes répondent à leurs commentaires, donc GROUILLEZ-VOUS !

**Moi :** Mai-euh ... *soupire* Bon ok, première review !

**Mello :** Avec plus d'entrain, voyons !

**Moi :** Sale gosse !

**Harry :** Ah ! Ca c'était plein d'entrain !

**Kami-chan97 :** Super chapitre je me suis a nouveau ecroulee de rire(mais j'ai pas reveille mon frere).

**Harry :** Tant mieux, sinon la folle nous aurait encore fait une crise d'hystérie démoniaque.

**Moi :** Il fait des batailles de citrouilles dans le réfectoire et après il OSE m'appeler la folle ?

**Kami-chan97 :** Mais j'ai pas compris comment ils ont trouve touffu,harry s'est refugie la bas ou quoi ?

**Moi :** Euh ... Faisons une reconstitution de la scène ...

Harry court, une bonne trentaine d'hystériques à ses trousses, il monte sur un escalier, les fous le suivent, il se glisse dans un couloir en essayant d'être aussi discret que rapide (ce qui échoue lamentablement) et il se rue dans une salle vide après l'avoir déverrouillée d'un "_Alohomora_" parfaitement réussit (normal, c'est lui qui l'a lancé). Malheureusement pour lui, ses poursuivants l'y suivent et ils se retrouvent tous entassés à l'intérieur. Pansy commence à avancer vers le Greywolf quand ...

- Grmmmph ?

- Minerva ? Vous avez grogné ?

- Severus !

- Non mais c'est que vous ressemblez un peu à un bouledogue dans vos mauvais jours ... Non ! Pas le livre ! Aïe !

Et, tendis que les deux rivaux se disputaient, les autres hurlaient :

- UN CH...CHIEEEEEEEN A TROIS TETES ! (Le retour de Quirell)

( Sauf Mello qui avait crié : cerbère ! prince des Enfers ! avant de se mettre à genoux devant le monstre et d'être sauvée in-extremis de la décapitation par Eli)

**Moi :** Voilà toute l'histoire ...

**Soln96 :** Génial j'adore ton chapitre comme toujours il est tres drole je me suis péter de ses barres tu n'imagine pas et puis mdr la table des profs transformer en poulaillers exellent et apres une bonne trentaine d'élèves qui suivent harry mdr continue comme sa j'adore je suis impatiente de savoir la suite !

**Harry :** Ah oui ce sort là ... j'ai été particulièrement doué sur ce coup, non ?

**Draco :** Mais c'est moi qui t'ai appris les sortil...

**Harry :** J'ai . Eté . Particulièrement . Doué . Sur . Ce . Coup.

**Draco :** Oui maître ! *s'enfuie en courant*

**Moi :** Tiens d'ailleurs t'es la centième revieweuse ! ^^ Merci pour tes compliments !

**Shirayuki san :** Hello :) Shira la folle dans la place (à des heures pas possible j'accorde entre une torture de Johann particulièrement poussée...)

**Moi :** Pauvre Johanet ...

**Harry :** Nan mais c'est quoi ce surnom ?! T'as fumé quoi ?!

**Moi :** La même chose que les traducteurs des noms des Maraudeurs.

**Sirius :** Nan mais c'est bon c'est pas si mal traduit.

**Moi :** M'en fiche, Lunard ça sonne mal, Moony c'est mieux. Pis c'est tout.

**Shirayuki san :** Ce chapitre était génial comme d'habitude :) j'adore tous le monde sus à Harry et tout le monde se suit XD Et Sevi tout traumatisé par Touffu et en corbeau..Vive le coup des oiseaux XD Tkt pas niveau humour c'était toujours aussi bien (les imaginer en oiseau..Ha ha...Et l'histoire de l'homme la cornemuse ah ah...Et hop devenu attrapeur... Bravo Harry XD En tout cas tout cela va mener dumby en dépression...Le pauvre..En fait non pas le pauvre...

**Moi :** Mais dumby est DEJA en dépression. Il ne vit que grâce à ses anti-dépresseurs !

**Shirayuki san :** Par contre qui était le pigeon que Sevi tentait de tuer ? (oh une question...)

**Quirell :** ... Brrr ...

**Moi :** -_-

**Shirayuki san : **Vive la suite et je continue à te dire que j'adore tes fics et que j'attends la suite de cette genialissme fic, superbe histoire, hyper intéressante et le retour de Ginny avec impatience Voilà ta Shira chan qui te fait signe depuis son ordi pour te dire que c'était génial comme d'habitude et que tu n'as pas à tkt à ce sujet Bye :) *relance la musique angoissante trouvée pour la torture de Johann Blood teller de Mirai Nikki*

**Moi :** Merci Shira-chan ! ^^ (ouais c'est trop bien Mirai Nikki !)

**Matt :** Moi j'aime bien le moment où ils ...

**Remus :** Tu ne finis PAS ta phrase !

**Joe :** Où ils quoi ?

**Remus :** Oh toi la ferme !

**Brigitte26 :** Et moi j ai beaucoup aimé celui la il me rappelle un peu la série "benny hill" ou tout le monde se coursait c était trop génial  
harry est un cerveau dans ta fic j espère qu'il va rester tout comme ça.

**Moi :** ^^ Thx you ! Mais je connais pas cette série ... et pour Harry disons qu'il n'est pas doué en d'autres domaines, pour compenser ...

**Harry :** N'importe quoi, je suis parfait !

**Mello :** Oh ! un T en potions !

**Harry :** Rappelle-moi ta note en Métamorphoses ...

**Mello :** C'est Mc Gonagall qui me sacque depuis que j'ai changé son chapeau en limace géante !

**Harry :** Mouais ...

**Brigitte26 :** Vite vite la suite ! Big bisous !

**Matt :** Oh OUI ! Big bisous ! *saute sur brigitte26 avant d'être retenu de force par Remus*

**Nayla-HP :** Pauv' Dumby, je le plein...quoi que, non. Pauvre de moi, je vais mourir de rire avant de connaitre la suite ! En tous cas, j'ai adorée, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite, surtout si je me marre comme ça à chaque fois !

**Moi :** XD ! Le pauvre, c'est un incompris ! ... merci beaucoup ! ;) J'espère vraiment que la suite ne sera pas trop décevante !

**Dumbledore :** *prend un cachet* Snif ... ma vie est fichue ... tou ça à cause de de ... GRefgyuzhjfncekdjskfn,cj ! *reprend un cachet*

**Nayla-HP :** Bref, LA SUITE ! (s'il te plait ?!)

**Moi :** Il me plait. J'adore écrire cette fic ^^

**Nayla-HP :** ps : pas mal pour des premiers jours...Harry à gagné 155 points à lui tous seul , il devrait sauver des gens plus souvent.

**Snape :** Oh ça compense à peine les points qu'il a fait perdre à notre Maison ...

**Harry :** Mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

**Snape :** Exactement ! 50 points pour Serpentard !

**Mc Gonagall :** Severuuuuus ! *le poursuit avec un exemplaire de "Métamorphose des ornithorynques* dans les mains*

**Moi :** Pauvre Snappy-chou ...

**Snape :** Arrête de m'appeler comme çAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Non pas le dictionnaire ! Aïe !

**Draymi0ne-f0r-ever :** Lool trop drôle les profs choqué à cause du chien à trois tête! Mais alors il n'y aura pas de pierre philosophale si les profs ne sont pas au courant vu qu'ils sont censé protéger la pierre eux aussi?!

**Moi :** Ben en fait c'est expliqué à la fin du dernier chapite ^^" pour un maximum de sécurité, seuls le prof qui a fait la protection spécifique et dumby sont au courant ... donc seul Snape sait pour l'énigme des potions par exemple ...

**Nana'.'Lea :** Juste parce que Harry s'en va ... XD Tout ça arrive ... a la la ...

**Harry :** Les foules se déplacent pour moi, mes fans me courent après, m'admirent, me ...

**Mello :** Ahem ... Modestie tu connais ?

**Matt :** A peu près autant que l'auteure ...

**Moi :** Mais je SUIS modeste !

**Tous :** =.=

**Nana'.'Lea :** Harry le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 100ans ... et Jack le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 10 seconde a moins que Harry sois le plus jeune ?

**Moi :** J'adore cette réplique ^^ ! Tu m'as bien fait marrer ! Et pour le plus jeune ... euh ... *réfléchit* ... ahem ! Voilà !

**Nana'.'Lea :** Merci.

**Draco :** Merci de nous avoir torturé, c'est ça ?

**Harry :** Mais nan, moi je m'amuse bien !

**Snape :** Oh ... j'espère que ça va pas durer ...

**Mini-Yuya :** Hello!

**Moi :** Ohayo !

**Mini-Yuya : **Sympa comme tout ce chapitre!Décidément Harry est fort pour faire des blagues! Par contre j'aurais pensé au départ que c'était Mélo! ;)Pauvre Sév... quand je pense qu'il a vécu avec eux pendant toutes ses années! :p

**Snape** : J'en garderai toujours les marques ... snif ...

**Matt : **Ah ouuuuiii la fois où ...

**Remus** : NAOOOONNNN ! *lui saute dessus*

**Mini-Yuya :** Bonne continuation et bon courage!

**Moi :** Merci !

**Harry :** Elle ? Courageuse ? *ricane*

**Morgana-Australiane :** Vite, une suite !

**Snape :** Non ! Laissez moi souffler !

**Moi :** Rohlala ... aucun courage celui-là ...

**Snape :** Mais c'est pour ça que jsuis à Serpentard ! Spèce de cruche !

**Petit-dragon25 :** sacré mal de tête que le papi ce paye.

**Dumbledore :** *re-re-prend un cachet* GGYUGYTYJgh ...

**Cilandra :** Coucou! j'ai adoré ton chapitre et les transformation sont très interessante ! on voit arrivé l'histoire de départ avec touffu non? je dois t'avouer un truc, je crois que j'attend autant tes chapitres que tes réponses au review ...

**Moi : **Coucou ! Aaaah ! Moi aussi j'adore les RAR ! Oui l'histoire "originale" commence à arriver mais ce sera toujours aussi délirant, vous inquiétez pas !

**Cilandra :** Donc j'attend la suite rapidement (mercredi si tu as le courage)

**Moi :** Mais je poste le chapitre mardi ! Miraaaaacle !

**Harry :** Tiens, tu avoue être une grosse flemmarde !

**Moi :** Mais non j'ai juste dit : Miraaaaacle !

**Harry :** =.=

**jeanbranle . pasune:** alalala c'était bien trouvé la façon de découvrir touffe touffe le chien à trois tête mais comment ils e sont retouvés la bas?oO

**Matt :** Oh ! Bien trouvé le pseudo !

**Remus :** je renonce ... *prend un des cachets de Dumbledore*

**Moi :** L'explication est faite !

**Dymitry :** Merci pour ce nouveau chapitre! Vivement la suite ! Bonne continuation !

**Moi :** De rien, la voilà et merci !

**Harry :** Tiens, tu fais court, cette fois ?

**Moi :** Ouais.

**Harry :** Tu vas bien ?

**Moi :** Ouais.

**Harry :** Tu bugge ?

**Moi :** Ouais.

Et voilà ! Fin des RAR et du chapitre 8 (Je ne dis rien ! Je ne dis rien ! Posez ces pierres !) ! Avec le come-back de Ginny ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

MERCI ENCORE ! Zêtes géniaux !

En espérant que ça vous ait plut.

A la prochaine !


	10. La pathétique existence de Matt Greywolf

Hello !

Oui j'ai un jour de retard ... euh vous me laissez le temps de trouver une excuse plausible avant de me lapider ? *regarde les lecteurs* Non ? *gloups*

D'ailleurs encore MERCI pour vos reviews et il n'y aura pas de RAR pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est là ... il est enfin arrivé ... je ne parle pas du chapitre mais de ce qu'i la fin ... Ce que c'est ? Vous allez bien voir !

Pour parler du chapitre, disons que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vraiment vu Mello, Harry, Draco et Cie et ... là non plus en fait on ne les verra pas ! Enfin pas vraiment, il font bien une apparition mais le personnage principal c'est ... Quelqu'un qui n'a pas été vu depuis plusieurs chapitres, depuis le chapitre 5 pour être plus précise. Non ce n'est pas Remus. Ni Sirius d'ailleurs ... en fait c'est ...

Pourquoi je fais d'histoires alors que le nom du "héros" est marqué dans le titre du chapitre ?

Je n'accepte pas le "parce que tu es débile".

Même si c'est vrai.

Bon et une dernière chose : Y a presque que des dialogues ! C'est nouveau, on ne reverra pas ça souvent mais disons que c'est un chapitre "pause" qui ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire et qui permet de voir un perso qui n'a pas fait son apparition depuis longtemps ... voilà voilà ...

Donc bonne lecture, en espérant que vous allez aimer !

* * *

- **ET JOHNSON ATTRAPE LE SOUAFFLE, MAIS REGARDEZ MOI CETTE FILLE ! MON DIEU QUELLE BEAUTE, QUEL? QUEL ... euh ... PRESTANCE A SON C... SON ALLURE ! AH SI JE N'ETAIS PAS EN VOYAGE D'AFFAIRES POUR TRAITER AVEC NOTRE AMI DUMBY JE ME LA FARCIR... euh ... JE M'OCCUPERAIS BIEN D'ELLE !**

- Arrêtez-ça, Greywolf !

- **OUI OUI PROF... OOOOOH ! ME SOUAFFLE EST RECUPERE PAR FLINT ! ALLEZ SERPEN... aoutch ! Ok j'ai compris, pas de discriminations entre Maisons ... ALLEZ SERPENTA... Ok Ok j'arrête ...**

- Vous avez intérêt parce que sinon je vous fait bouffer votre micro !

- **Zêtes flippante professeure Mc Gonagall ... FLINT PASSE A PUCEY QUI REPASSE A FLINT QUI ... OOOOOH ! LE COGNARD DES WEASLEY ! LE SOUAFFLE EST RECUPERE PAR BELL ... c'est vrai qu'elle est belle, haha ... Ok ! J'arrête vraiment les blagues, si drôles soient-elles, après tout je suis entouré d'ignares qui n'ont qu'une conception affaiblie et très vague de l'hum... aïe ! C'est interdit de frapper les élèves !**

- Vous n'êtes PLUS mon élève, Greywolf !

- **Vous me vexez, professeure Mc Gona... SERPENTARD MAAAAARQUE !**

- CRIEZ MOINS FORT !

- **Mais si je crie moins fort, personne ne va m'entendre !**

- Vous avez un micro !

- **Ah oui c'est vrai ...**

- Et VOUS les Serpentard, arrêtez de rire !

- Théoriquement je suis à Poufsouffle, Madame !

- Oh la ferme Greywolf !

- Mais j'ai rien dit madame !

- Oh la ferme Greywolf !

- Mais c'est pas juste madame, jsuis un Malfoy, moi !

- Oh la ferme Greywolf !

- **...**

- ... Matt ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour reprendre les commentaires du match ?

- **... Ben vous m'avez dit de me taire madame alors je ...**

- Mais non, je ... Oh et vous arrêtez de rire, Greywolf !

- **Mais je ne ris pas !**

- Pas v... Severus ! Cessez de rire sur le champ ! Ce comportement est indigne d'un professeur !

- Nooon ! Pas le livre ! Aoutch !

- **Tiens l'action reprend ! Flint passe à Clive qui passe à Pucey qui se prend un Cognard dans la tête et qui tombe, Pucey pas le Cognard, avant d'être rattrapé par ... HARRY MON CHERI ! JE T'AIME MAMOUR ! Qui le pose majestueusement avec la grâce et la classe naturelle caractéristique à sa famille pourtant pourvue de membres honnêtes, généreux et modes... Pourquoi je me prends le livre aussi ?! **

- Concentrez-vous sur le match au lieu de flatter votre ego !

- **Ja Mein General !**

- Dépêchez-vous ou je perds patience ...

- **PuceyremontesurunComète260et DuboisarrêteleSouafflequilpa sseàJohnsonquipasseàBellquis eprendFlint(littéralement)danslatêteet...**

- Greywolf !

- Oui ?

- Pas vous !

- Moi ?

- Mais non, vous !

- Moi ?

- Retournez à votre match et taisez-vous ! Vous !

- **Ahh ... Moi ?**

- Oui vous !

- **Qui ça, vous ? Je croyais que c'était moi !**

- Commentez. Le. Match. Et. Taisez. Vous.

- **Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire les deux en même temps, professeure, c'est biologiquement impossible.**

- Vous commentez ce match ou je vous enfonce mon dictionnaire de Métamorphoses polaires là où le soleil ne brille jamais !

- C'est tellement bien dit ...

- Severus, la ferme ! Ca vaut pour vous aussi !

- **Ah ! On dirait que Potter a perdu le contrôle de son balais ! Un très beau Nimbus 2001 soit-dit en passant ... il n'était pas censé sortir avant l'année prochaine, la corruption vous savez ce que c'est, il suffit d'être un minimum célèbre, battre un mage noir, sourire aux journalistes, soudoyer les fabricants et ...**

- Greyw... Matt !

**- Oui ?**

- Commentaires !

- **Donc Potter perd le contrôle de son balais, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu la grâce pachidermique avec laquelle il s'en sert, et pendant ce temps là ... Tiens ? Est-ce qu'il l'a vu ? On dirait bien sue oui ! Mesdames et Messieurs nous prouvant encore une fois son incommensurable talent Harry Greywolf a trouvé le Vif d'... IL L'A ATTRAPE ! Serpentard GAGNE Je-sais-plus-combien à 50 !**

**BOUM !**

- Jack !

- Jacky !

- **Oh c'est bête ça.**

- Allez chercher Mme Pomfresh !

- Oui Monsieur !

- **Vous pensez que c'est grave ? Bon au pire on s'en fiche, les Serpentard avec moi et ... l'un d'entre vous me dit le mot de passe ! J'ai apporté du Whis... du jus de citrouille !**

- Greywolf ! Revenez !

- Mais je viens de poser mon balais madame ! Jpeux plus monter !

- Mais non pas vous ! Oh et puis ...

**BOUM !**

- Minerva ? Pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ?

- Excusez-moi Albus, un besoin pressant de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un ...

.

.

.

.

La Salle Commune des Serpentard ressemblait, pour une fois, à un lieu chaleureux où se regroupaient les étudiants pour rire et pour discuter ensembles, les élèves s'échangeaient leurs avis sur le match, jouaient à des jeux stupides et ... et étaient complètement bourré. Il fallait bien l'admettre.

Mais ils avaient une excuse ! C'était la faute de Matt Greywolf (et de ses Whisky pur Feu) qui les avait saoulé (avec ses Whisky pur Feu) ... mais ne le punissez pas trop, c'est un chic type, hein ! (surtout quand il a des Whisky pur Feu)

Oui. Les Serpentard étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus des salauds hypocrites, et ils en étaient fier.

- Tu crois pas qu'on aurait dû inviter Draky, Harry-chou ? demanda une certaine petite blonde en lançant un regard désespéré à son grand-frère qui avait commencé une danse du ventre, vêtu uniquement d'une jupe bleue et d'un soutien-gorge en dentelles, sur une des tables de travail de la pièce.

- Baaah il loupe pas grand chose ...

- Il va nous en vouloir ...

- Ben ça c'est pas nouveau !

- C'est uniquement de TA faute si il nous en veut, qu'on se le dise !

- Roooh la mauvaise fois !

- Je suis à Serpentard au cas où tu aurais oublié, Harry-chou ...

- Tiens c'est bizarre, j'men serais jamais douté ...

Les deux Greywolf se turent et apprécièrent de nouveau le spectacle qu'offraient les vert-et-argent bourrés. Spectacle qui était d'ailleurs très distrayant. Et très rentable.

- Tu comptes vraiment vendre ces photos ?

- Bien sûr que oui, Harry-chou ! Je vais pas m'en servir pour décorer ma chambre, supporter les sales tronches de ces mioches à longueur de journée me suffit déjà !

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va acheter ces photos ?

- Dumbledore devrait apprécier celle où Flint est en caleçon.

- Oui mais pour les autres ?

- Bah ça fera des moyens de chantages aux Gryffondor ...

- Tu es diabolique, tu sais ?

- Je te retourne le compliment, cher frère si tu crois que j'ai pas vu la camé-magique que t'as mise sur le chapeau de Mc Go ...

- J'espère pouvoir ainsi avoir la preuve de ces ébats nocturnes réguliers avec notre cher directeur.

- Là tu me dégoûtes Harry-chou, fantasmer sur Mc Go en train de ... beuark ... Dumby !

- Je pense que ça devrait intéresser Rusard.

- Il préfère pas les chats ? Je croyais que t'étais contre ...

- Boarf ... avec un père qui tripe sur les chiens je peux pas dire grand chose ...

Après un nouveau blanc, le brun finit par se lever, déclara qu'il "en avait marre de rester à rien faire et qu'il allait faire des choses plus divertissantes qu'écouter une bande d'alcooliques chanter des chansons paillardes" avant de monter (en imitant très bien le mouvement (légendaire) de la cape de Snape) dans son dortoir. Ses camarades se turent, puis ...

- Coin ?

- AAAAAAAAAH ! Greywolf a changé son frère en canard !

.

.

.

.

_01h00 du matin, un jeune homme avance tant bien que mal dans la rue en s'appuyant sur les murs et les voitures pour garder l'équilibre. Sa tête est baissée, sa respiration irrégulière, il garde une de ses mains crispée sur son ventre comme si il souffrait le martyre. Doucement, il progresse en direction d'un étrange manoir, pour lui c'est sa bouée de sauvetage, son unique chance de survie ... si seulement il pouvait y arriver à temps._

_Il trébuche, se rattrape de justesse à un lampadaire._

_Continue à marcher._

_Son crâne semble percé en permanence par des milliers d'aiguilles, sa vue se brouille, il titube, manque encore une fois de tomber, jette un regard désespéré à la porte de l'immense maison qui, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, semble ne jamais vouloir s'ouvrir._

_Finalement il y arrive, s'échoue contre la porte tel une âme en peine, et alors il ..._

**BAM !**

- Moony ? T'as claqué la porte à quelqu'un ?

- Non tout va bien, tu viens, Joe, on va regarder un film.

_"Je. Les. Détestes !"_ se dit Matt Greywolf en lançant un regard noir à la porte fermée devant lui, que son père adoptif n'a pas hésité à claquer ... Alors qu'il souffrait d'une horrible Gueule de bois ! Ce loup-garou n'avait donc aucune pitié ? Pfff ! A voir la façon dont il l'avait regardé, il avait dû penser qu'il était encore allé traîner du côté du quartier Veela, près de l'Allée des Embrumes ... Mais non !

Non. Il revenait juste de Poudlard.

En fait il s'était enfui en voyant son cher parrain Severus Snape foncer sur lui dans un couloir. Une nuit entière en canard ça suffisait comme punition, hein ! Pas la peine de rajouter le test de potions en plus ! (oui le maître des potions avait trouvé très drôle de faire goûter aux fauteurs de troubles les nouveaux mélanges qu'il préparait ... ce qui avait eut des effets divers et variés sur leur santé. Mentale comme physique ...)

"_Mais"_ se reprit-il _"revenons au sujet du moment ... C'est-à-dire cette ***** de porte fermée par mon ***** de père !"_

- P'pa ! Laisse moi rentrer !

- Tu aimes Indiana Jones, Joe ?

- Cruelle créature ! Laisse moi rentrer !

- Du popcorn peut-être ?

- Grmmjdbhfje !

- Attends je vais en cherc...

- Si tu n'ouvres pas, je dis à Sirius ton secret !

- ...

- ...

- ...

La porte s'ouvrit sur le-dit Sirius.

- Quel secret, Matt ? demanda l'Animagus-chien.

- Euh ... cétaituncoupdebluff ?

- Pardon ? gronda doucement le brun

Le garçon grimaça, déglutit, puis ...

**PAF !**

- Muahaha ! Il ne fallait pas baisser ta garde, vieux ch...

**BAM !**

- Si tu pensais pouvoir me berner comme ça, petit scarabée.

**CLAC !**

- Me laisse pas tout seul dehors !

- ...

**CLAC !**

- MIAOU !

**CLAC !**

- Voilà t'es plus tout seul, Moony ! Joe ! J'arrive !

- POURQUOI TU M'AS BALANCE LE CHAT ?!

- ...

- Papa ? Sirius ? Joe ?

- Miaou !

- ... J'ai mal à la tête ...

* * *

Voilà fiiiin du chapitre sur Matt ! (d'ailleurs Matt c'est le diminutif de quoi déjà ? -_- Matthew ? Mathias ? Mathéo ? Mathilde ?)

C'était un peu spécial je vous l'accorde ^^" ...

Mais bon, trêve de bavardage et passons maintenant au Grrrrand au Magueunifique ... *roulement de tambours* Bref ! Au SONDAGE !

Et ce n'est pas n'importe lequel ... slash ou pas slash ? Draco ou Ginny ? Mc Gonagall ou Dumbledore ? A vous de choisir mes amis !

Tiens d'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous dire que RON EST CASE ! Voilà, ne tentez pas de le mettre avec Mello, en plus je suis sûre qu'il ne survivrait pas ...

Comment ça vous voulez savoir avec qui il va être ?

Mais c'est un secret, qu'est-ce que vous croyez !

Donc, mes très chers amis voici venu le MOMENT que vous attendiez TOUS (si c'est vrai !)

**Le Choix du COUPLE PRINCIPAL !**

A vos votes, l'auteuse accepte les reviews anonymes (mais ne trichez pas pour gagner ;P), les reviews signées et, bien sûr, les Mp !

Ah oui ... la personne à caser ... C'est évident, non ?

Non ?

Si !

C'est Harry !

Vous pouvez le mettre avec toutes les personnes qui suivent :

**- Draco** (D :Euh, tu veux me voir mourir ?)

**- Ginny** (G : C... C'est vrai ? Je peux ?)

**- Hermione** (He : Avec Harry Greywolf ? Vous avez bu ou quoi ?)

**- Jack** (nan je déconne, vous pouvez pas avec lui, je fais pas dans l'inceste)

**- Mello** (M : '-' ... *va cherche sa mitraillette)

**- Elisa** (E : Haha ! Zêtes marrants vous !)

**- Cédric **(C : aw ce serait franchement bizarre mais ... pourquoi pas ?)

**- Neville** (N : si vous choisissez ça, je vous bouffe)

**- Daphné** (Dap : Sans commentaires, ça vaut mieux pour vous.)

**- Théodore** (Th : ...)

**- Krum **(K : Il est un peu trop jeune pour moi, non ?)

**- Voldy-chou** (en mode Tom, il est pas zoophile le Harry hein !) (V : Je préfère faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu)

**- Perso mystère n°1** (grand, beau, classe, ténébreux et mystérieux si vous voulez savoir et OUI c'est un homme)

**- Perso mystère n°2** (mignon, extraverti, marrant et farceur et OUI c'est un homme)

**- Fred ou Georges** (F et G : Hahaha !)

**- Bill** (B : Moi qui croyais être hétéro ...)

**- Charlie **(Ch : NON !)

**- Luna **(Lu : Que les Nargoles soient avec toi.)

**- Fleur Delacour **(F : Quoi ? moi avec ce petit garçon ?M

**- un nouvel OC** (pourquoi pas une Mary Sue tiens ? Nan ! Pas les tomates ! Je rigole, je rigole !)

Voilà ! Si vous voulez faire une exception, précisez quel personnage et NON il n'y aura pas de Snarry, désolée pour les fans !

Dans les partenaires possibles y en a vraiment des bizarres ...

Mouais après moi si je devais choisir je dirais du Drarry mais vu qu'il y en a qui préfèrent le het au slash ^^

**Vous pouvez aussi faire une demande pour un COUPLE SECONDAIRE mais il n'est pas sûr qu'elle sera validée !**

Et puis c'est tout ... **Les votes sont comptabilisés jusqu'à la** **fin de la première année, **vous ne pouvez pas voter deux fois alors choisissez bien !

En espérant que ça vous ai plu ...

A la prochaine !

Ps : Si il n'y a pas assez de votes, le couple par défaut est un Drarry ! ^^

(et l'histoire principale reprend dans le chapitre d'après avec la pierre ph...ph...philosophale !)


	11. L'Opération G

Coucou ! (oui je sais qu'on est dimanche et que j'avais dit samedi mais ... Blabla. Voilà)

I'm BACK ! Et merci pour vos réponses au sondage et reviews, vous êtes ZENIAUX (oui zéniaux) ! Si je pouvais, je vous offrirais une glace au chocolat pour vous remercier !

Comment ça c'est bizarre d'offrir une glace au chocolat pour remercier les gens ?

Enfin bon, cessons de parler de glaces et revenons dans le vif du sujet. C'est à dire le chapitre.

Je sens que je vais me faire tuer/lapider/écraser à mort par les adeptes des longs textes parce que celui-là il est PETIT. Et puis en plus on parle même pas de Nicolas Flammel dedans ... (mais on évoque Touffu ! Aha !)

Bref je vais me faire assassiner et j'ai déjà prévu les billets d'avions pour la Suisse, vous ne pourrez pas m'atteindre ! Nah !

D'accord j'arrête de délirer et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ... En espérant qu'il va vous plaire ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Curieusement, après le match de Quidditch, aucun évènement bouleversant notoire (tel qu'une métamorphose en masse de Gryffondor ou de professeurs) ne fut remarqué. En effet, les Alphas avaient, pour ainsi dire, (presque) complètement cessé leurs blagues et leurs persécutions. Seul Jack Potter semblait souffrir encore du petit groupe qui l'avait, visiblement, prit pour cible principale pour une raison ... inconnue.

Au grand soulagement de l'équipe professorale, ce moment de répit inattendu dura. Il dura tellement que même Mc Gonagall commençait à se poser des questions sur l'état mental de ses élèves de première années, c'est pour ça que, inquiète malgré tout (et aussi parce qu'elle craignait que ce calme apparent cache une horrible machination démoniaque qui changerait à jamais la vie du château voire qui les détruirait tous), elle décida de les convoquer dans son bureau, quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël.

Les enfants arrivèrent ensemble, à l'heure, rangés par deux et un air innocent plaqué sur le visage. Leurs robes semblaient avoir été lissées pour l'occasion et ils firent un grand sourire à leur professeure de Métamorphose avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de son bureau et de s'installer sans rires ou moqueries sur les fauteuils en tissu rouge qui faisaient face à un grand siège de couleur dorée.

D'accord. C'était certifié, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

L'Animagus s'éclaircit la gorge et s'assit à son tour en dévisageant les jeunes en face d'elle, leurs cheveux étaient coiffés, attachés pour ceux qui les portaient longs, leurs robes étaient conformes au règlement, sans couleur pétantes (Mello) ou signe déplacé (Harry) et aucune forme étrange ne témoignait de la présence de quelques pétards dans leurs poches.

Ils ressemblaient à des élèves _normaux_.

Les Greywolf. Normaux. Quelle blague.

- Hum hum ... Vous devez savoir pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ... commença la vieille femme en croisant les bras et en observant leurs réactions.

Harry haussa poliment un sourcil et répondit sur un ton civilisé et prévenant :

- Excusez moi, professeur Mc Gonagall, mais non, je ne pense pas savoir de quoi vous voulez parler ...

La pauvre directrice-adjointe faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant LA terreur N°1 de Poudlard (depuis les Maraudeurs) lui sourire gentiment en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné.

Ok ok ... Severus avait ENCORE dû tester ses nouvelles potions hallucinogènes sur son jus de citrouille ...

Ou alors le petit brun était drogué.

Ce qui était relativement possible vu ses réactions habituelles.

Il avait dû changer de fournisseur.

La poudre de Niffleur c'était vraiment pas bon pour la santé, ça vous rendait les Serpentards POLIS et CIVILISES.

Une abomination.

- Oh non ! s'exclama alors Mello en faisant sursauter l'enseignante, Vous pensez que j'ai raté mon devoir de Métamorphose ? Pourtant je pensais que ...

- Non non Miss Greywolf, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre essai est parfait et ...

Attendez une seconde ... Mais oui en effet ! Depuis QUAND un de ces dégénérés de GREYWOLF rendait-il trois rouleaux complets de parchemins d'une excellente rédaction en plus en METAMORPHOSE ?! Et d'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait ... elle n'avait pas eu à enlever de points à la maison des serpents cette semaine ... enfin pas à cause du quatuor démoniaque (comme les surnommait maintenant les habitants du château, quand à Jack Potter et Ron Weasley, c'était le duo d'or) ...

Il y avait vraiment un problème, ces petites pestes essayaient de détourner son attention pour monter, une foi de plus, un plan affreusement machiavélique et la ridiculiser encore une fois ... Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire !

- C'est-à-dire que je m'inquiétais pour vous ... est-ce que vous avez des problèmes ? Vous savez, vous pouvez m'en parler ...

_"Bravo Minerva ! La carte de la diplomatie ! Ca marche à tous les coups !"_

- Non merci, ça va aller Madame, tout va très bien. répondit la Poufsouffle du groupe en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

_"... Enfin ça marche à tous les coups sur les Gryffondors. On ne peut pas tout avoir."_

- Oui oui ... je n'ai cependant pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous sembliez moins ... actifs qu'autrefois.

_"Aha ! Attaque directe ! Qu'est-ce que vous répondez à ça, viles serpents ?!"_ (de la discrimination entre Maisons ? Mais où ça ?)

- En fait, commença l'unique Malfoy au monde à avoir été envoyé à Serdaigle, Nous avons cessé ces blagues immtures pour vous concentrer pleinement sur nos études.

_"... Je vais m'évanouir, c'est trop beau ... ça ne peut pas être vrai !"_

- Euh ...

- Maintenant, reprit Draco en se levant, pouvons-nous partir ? Nous souhaitons nous rendre à la bibliothèque afin de terminer de rédiger la chronologie détaillée de la 3ème Guerre Gobeline demandée par le professeur Binns ... Nous aimerions la rendre à temps.

Il y avait vraiment des gens qui faisaient leurs devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie ? (à l'exception d'Hermione Granger bien sûr)

Mc Gonagall soupira intérieurement, déçue de ne pas avoir pu les coincer et les raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte avant de leur souhaiter de bien travailler et de leur demander poliment mais fermement de prendre rapidement congé. Ce qu'ils firent.

Dès que les enfants furent partis, elle s'effondra dans un des fauteuils et approcha sa baguette magique de sa bouche pour déclarer :

- Alerte au personnel ... alerte G ... je répète, alerte G ...

Les Greywolf cachaient quelque chose et elle comptait bien découvrir quoi !

.

.

.

Zabini Blaise haussa un sourcil en voyant un Snape essoufflé et fou furieux surgir à l'improviste dans leur dortoir, soulever le matelas d'Harry Greywolf, renverser sa valise, soupirer, lancer un sort d'annulation, re-vérifier les affaires de son fils adoptif, constater qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect, et finalement repartir, tout aussi énervé qu'il l'était en rentrant dans la pièce.

Mais comme c'était la cinquième fois en une semaine que la scène se jouait sous ses yeux, il fut un peu moins surpris qu'on pourrait si attendre et se contenta de grogner avant de hurler un :

- Snape est passé !

... Et de voir un brun aux yeux verts surgir de la salle de bain pour remettre ses affaires en ordre d'un simple coup de baguette avant de partir se ré-enfermer devant son miroir pour se jeter un sort de lissage-de-cheveux (ils s'étaient bien moqué de lui, avec Goyle, quand ils avaient appris que le garçon utilisait un de ces charmes habituellement réservés au filles ... mais il fallait avouer qu'il était particulièrement ridicule sans, on aurait dit qu'une bombe à gel avait explosée au milieu de son crâne).

- Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche au juste ? demanda Crabbe pour la cinquième fois en sept jours en mordant dans son vingt-troisième pain au chocolat de la matinée (indispensable pour bien commencer la journée, selon lui).

- Il veut découvrir mon secret. répondit Harry pour la cinquième fois en sept jours en re-rentrant dans la pièce, beaucoup plus présentable qu'il ne l'était quand il l'avait quitté pour la première fois.

- Quel secret ? s'obstina Crabbe pour la cinquième fois en sept jours, après avoir fini sa viennoiserie.

- Celui que je lui cache.

- Ce n'est pas le but d'un secret, d'être caché ? intervint alors Théodore Nott (pour la cinquième fois en 7 jours) en rangeant dans son sac un livre étrange à la couverture rose et rouge.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! IL RESTE QUE DIX MINUTES AVANT LE DEBUT DU PTIT DEJ ! réalisa Goyle (pour la cinquième fois en sept jours) en sortant de son lit et en trébuchant sur sa propre valise (pour la cinquième fois en sept jours).

Crabbe éclata d'un rire gras pendant qu'Harry snobait son camarade de chambre et que Théo haussait un sourcil amusé.

Blaise, quant à lui, se dit que répéter tout le temps la même scène chaque matin commençait à devenir vraiment mais alors vraiment épuisant pour les nerfs.

Ah ... Si seulement il savait ce que les Greywolf cachaient !

Et il ignorait qu'au moins vingt personne dans le château pensaient la même chose que lui.

Parce que si il avait pu prévoir qu'il allait se faire enrôler par une Mc Gonagall hystérique pour participer à des réunions secrètes simplement parce qu'elle l'avait vu loucher sur les petits mots que s'envoyaient Mello et son jumeau en cours ...

Mais ça arriva, et il devint un des vingt-quatre agents de l'Opération G.

.

.

.

L'opération G était un regroupement d'élèves et de professeurs ayant pour unique but de découvrir le fameux secret des Greywolf, ce secret, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient si calmes en ce moment, sa découverte serait l'aboutissement ultime de l'espionnage inter-Maison et resterait certainement dans les annales.

A condition de, justement, le découvrir. Ce secret.

Les agents se réunissaient tous les jours, à 22h30, dans le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall, ils établissaient divers plans tous plus diaboliques les uns que les autres pour réussir à faire avouer aux quatre démons leurs véritables desseins et ainsi sauver Poudlard d'une destruction certaine. Chacun de ces plans étaient mis en application le lendemain de leur création, ils ne marchaient pas encore mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie, bientôt, les Greywolf se prosterneraient aux pieds des membres du personnel pour ne pas qu'on dévoile ce qu'ils cachaient depuis si longtemps !

Tous les coups étaient permis, prise d'otages, fouilles, captures, menaces ... Snape avait même glissé du Veritaserum dans le jus de Goyave au lait d'autruche de Mello (elle ne buvait que ça ou de la Vodka et vu que l'alcool était interdit à Poudlard ...) pour la faire parler mais la jeune fille avait juste dit qu'elle trouvait Dumbledore particulièrement sexy et que Rusard devait avoir fait beaucoup de choses intéressantes avec sa chatte.

En bref, ils étaient impossibles à piéger.

Même les caméras enchantées du directeur n'avaient rien pu trouver, même la Legilimencie du maître des potions avait échoué ...

Et les agents commençaient à douter ... Et si les Greywolf ne cachaient rien ? Et si ils étaient juste devenus sages et raisonnés ?

Mais à ce moment là les souvenirs de la bataille de citrouilles ressurgissaient dans leurs esprits et ils se disaient que non, ce n'était pas possible et qu'ils préparaient quelque chose !

Et tout cet acharnement à découvrir leur "secret" amusait beaucoup les principaux concernés.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont finir par abandonner ? demanda Harry à ses frères et soeurs après avoir jeté un _Silencio_ informulé autour d'eux.

- Nan, ils sont trop bornés pour ça ... sourit Draco, l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Au fait, comment tu savais que si on ne faisait rien ça allait dégénérer ? intervint Elisa en lançant un coup d'oeil curieux à son frère.

- Le commun des mortels est si prévisible pour une entité supérieure comme moi ! répondit simplement le brun en haussant les épaules.

- Au fait où est Mello ? réalisa le blond en regardant autour de lui, intrigué.

- Avec Cerbère, elle a décidé d'en faire son psy.

- Le chien à trois têtes est le nouveau psychologue de votre soeur ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

- On parie combien que Mc Go essaye de nous piéger au prochain cours ?

- Je ne parie pas avec toi, Harry, t'es trop fort.

- Raaah t'es pas drôle Eli !

* * *

Interdiction de tuer l'auteure pour cause de chapitre trop court ! (ou alors donnez lui du chocolat avant)

Oui je sais y a pas de pierre philosophale ... mais bon ! En fait elle vient dans deux chapitres, après celui des vacances de Noël qui là sera un peu beaucoup plus long ! ^^

Et pour le délire de l'opération G ... ben j'espère que c'était pas aussi nul que ce que je pensais quand je l'ai écrit (mais j'ai pas eu d'autre idée sur le moment :O) c'est juste que je vois bien Mc Go former une coalition pour se venger des Greywolf ... Oui je sais je suis bizarre :P

Sinon pour le sondage merci pour vos réponses ! (je sais il n'est pas fini mais là il faudrait un groooos bouleversement pour renverser les votes donc en fait le couple principal est presque déterminé à présent ...)

Vous n'êtes pas surpris si je vous dit que le **Drarry** explose littéralement tous les autres pairings ? Bon d'accord y a bien le **Daphnée/Harry** le **Tom/Harry** et le (oh surprise !) **Perso mystère n°1/Harry** qui ont eu des votes mais ce n'est rien comparé au score du (presque-)vainqueur !

Ce sera donc sans doute un slash mais, si vous n'aimez pas ça, je me répète mais **NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS, IL N'APPARAIT QUE LORS DE LA 4EME/5EME ANNEE !**

Ensuite pour Ron, oui pour Ron, on peut bien parler de Ron quand même ? Eh bien il **EST CASE** ! Pas la peine de voter un **Ron/Hary**, il n'y en aura pas pour la simple et bonne raison que notre rouquin a trouvé son âme soeur (enfin pas tout de suite mais c'est pour bientôt) !

Et pour finir, dans les couples secondaires on m'a proposé un **Elisa/Charlie** et ... ça m'a l'air pas mal mais l'écart d'âge est assez important et ... mouais je vais voir ; un **Mello/Luna**, je dois avouer que j'adore l'idée de ce couple, c'est sérieusement envisageable qu'il apparaisse; un **Ginny/Luna**, là par contre ça me dit moins donc non, désolée ; un **Draco/Mello**, et là aussi c'est non, il n'y en aura pas tout simplement qu'ils ne vont pas ensemble (selon moi); et pour finir un **Draco/Ginny** (là aussi je dis non) !

Tout ça m'a été proposé par la même personne, **Nana'.'Lea**, tu te reconnais ... Mais bon soyez pas timide ! ;) si vous voulez proposer un couple n'hésitez pas (même si ce n'est vraiment pas sur qu'il soir choisit, faut toujours essayer) !

Bref. Il n'y aura pas de RAR pour ce chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que. Nah.

Bon d'accord j'ai la flemme, j'avoue !

Et oui Touffu s'est reconverti en psy, il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose des abrutis qui viennent régulièrement squatter sa salle, les thérapies, y a qu'ça d'vrai !

Encore une fois c'était vraiment ... bizarre mais j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déplut ...

A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! (et oui les agents vont continuer de chercher le secret des Greywolf)

Merci pour votre soutien ;)


	12. Une fête (ahem) chez les Sangs Purs

Salut ! Me voilà de retour avec ce chapitre 12 qui n'a (presque) rien à voir avec la trame principale vu qu'il parle essentiellement de Noël ! Car oui les Greywolf le fêtent et en beauté en plus ... désolée pour les fans de Severus mais vous n'allez pas le voir dans ce chapitre. Par contre il y a un peu de Draco au début et beaaaauuuucoup de Remus.

Voilà voilà ...

*sourit*

Vous savez quoi ? Zêtes géniaux ! Tellement qu'il y a des RAR à la fin de ce chap, alors, contents ? J'espère bien parce que ça m'a pris du temps à faire, ces petites réponses !

Une dernière chose : cette fois-ci ce n'est pas du délire complet et c'est un peu moins drôle **de 1 :** parce que c'est Noël et même les Greywolf prennent ça à coeur et **de 2 :** parce que ni Remus ni Draco ne sont les personnages les plus délirants de cette fic et que c'est eux qu'on voit le plus dans ce texte donc ne vous attendez pas à un truc digne d'une folle droguée à la chantilly mais plutôt à quelque chose de raisonnablement ... raisonnable.

Vous commencez à avoir peur, non ?

Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas pour les RAR !

* * *

Si il y avait bien quelque chose que TOUS les enfants de Sang-Pur sans exception détestaient, c'était bien la Fête de Noël. A ne pas confondre avec Noël, certainement pas ! Là nous parlons de cette horreur sans nom réunissant les "Hautes Sphères de la Société Sorcière" pas de ce moment joyeux où on peut balancer des boules de neiges sur les Nés-Moldus et ouvrir le paquet contenant son nouveau Nimbus 2000 (non sans avoir bu le thé avec ses parents, bonne éducation l'oblige) !

Non.

Non non non.

La Fête de Noël se déroulait une fois par an, le 24 Décembre, tous les "Nobles" étaient tenus d'y assister bien que certains soient franchement malvenus (comme les Weasley, ou bien alors les Weasley). Par extension, les héritiers des-dits Nobles se devaient de suivre (plus ou moins joyeusement) leurs chers géniteurs dans cette soirée mondaine tout sauf agréable. Et ce malgré le foie gras qui était vraiment très bon. Mais la qualité d'un réveillon ne se mesurant pas sur cet unique critère (bien que Crabbe et Goyle ne semblaient venir QUE pour ça), les jeunes Sangs Purs avaient tendances à, après avoir serré une bonne cinquantaine de mains et s'être fait mal aux joues à force de sourire, s'ennuyer.

Et si l'ennui avait été mortel, Draco Malfoy serait déjà mort depuis longtemps car, même si il s'était occupé, pendant la première heure, en se moquant intérieurement des accoutrements ridicules des invités de la soirée (Comme cette femme qui portait une soupière moldue en guise de chapeau ... non mais une SOUPIERE quoi ! Où allait le monde ?), rester assis sur un canapé en velours à écouter un mangemort en couverture faire des allusions à peine cachées aux attaques qu'il prévoyait de faire contre les Sangs-De-Bourbe était TOUT sauf divertissant.

Surtout que, quand on avait l'habitude de vivre quasiment 7 jours/7 avec une bande d'attardés surexcités un de ces looongs dîners pleins de bonnes manières et de balais dans le c*l était ...

Merlin ! Il avait réellement pensé au mot c*l ? Si sa mère l'apprenait aucun doute qu'il se ferait sévèrement punir, elle n'avait jamais été tolérante envers les gens grossiers, elle n'aimerait certainement pas Matt Greywolf qui passait son temps à raconter des cochonneries (pour ne pas être plus vulgaires, il ne fallait pas oublier que l'Oncle Alfred était Legilimens).

Alfred Malfoy. Peuh. Ca sonnait vraiment ma...

Draco baissa violemment la tête quand il vit un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus (Pour un Malfoy ... Quelle originalité ! A croire qu'ils avaient manipulé le patrimoine génétique de la famille pour qu'ils ressemblent tous à des Barbies grandeur nature ... quoique c'était possible) le fusiller littéralement du regard.

- Alfred ? dit Narcissa en haussant un sourcil étonné en direction de son beau-frère.

- Hmpf. grogna Blondie n°73 en s'éloignant vers un groupe de semi-Veelas, de lointains cousins de la famille mais qui, contrairement à eux, avaient beaucoup plus de sang magique dans les veines.

L'ami des Greywolf vit sa chère mère observer, perplexe, l'homme s'éloigner et se décida, dans une attitude très Serpentardesque, de s'en aller aussi ... On ne savait jamais avec sa génitrice, il lui arrivait de s'énerver sans raisons quand quelque chose ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait prévu ... et le jeune homme savait très bien ce qu'elle, son père et Alfred faisaient dans la chambre de la première le samedi soir.

Matt l'avait suffisamment tanné avec ça.

Il soupira intérieurement et se leva avec grâce et distinction, le dos un peu douloureux à force de devoir rester cambré en permanence, se tourna vers un des nombreux balcons de la pièce où la fête se tenait cette année et imita son oncle , mettant le plus d'écart possible entre l'ex-Black et sa pauvre petite personne innocente.

Quelques pas plus loin, il s'arrêta brutalement, son regard ayant été attiré par un vif éclat rouge.

_"Non, ce ne serait quand même pas ..."_

Si c'était bien eux.

Non pardon.

C'était bien Eux.

Avançant lentement, le menton légèrement relevé, l'air fiers, accompagnés de leurs toutous personnels ... enfin plutôt de leurs tomates de compagnie. De par leur attitude supérieure et les murmures qui commençaient à flotter autour d'eux, ils attirèrent bientôt l'attention générale.

Draco soupira.

Cette année encore il avait espéré, prié Merlin, Morgane et le Père Noël, offert en sacrifice le doudou de Joe aux flammes de Satan, lancé une multitude de malédictions, utilisé de nombreuses poupées vaudou ... Mais apparemment tout ça ne suffisait pas, ça s'était ENCORE produit.

_"La prochaine fois j'essaye l'assassinat, ce sera sans doutes plus efficaces ..."_

.

.

.

Lily fit un grand sourire à Remus qui se tenait à côté d'elle, les cheveux soigneusement peignés et quelques glamours savamment appliqués pour camoufler les cernes noirs sous ses yeux ambres, dû à sa trop récente transformation (à peine deux jours auparavant). Le loup-garou ne lui répondit pas, préférant fixer le sol à ses pieds, l'air légèrement boudeur.

- Allons Moony, je te connais, chaque années tu passes Noël seul et, te connaissant, tu n'aurais jamais osé demander à venir avec nous ! s'exclama James.

Avec un agacement grandissant, le lycan vit Jack et Ron se mettre à ricaner, et il n'avait pas besoin de son ouïe surdéveloppée pour savoir que le sujet de leurs moqueries n'était autre que lui-même et sa solitude. Inexistante d'ailleurs. Parce que là, malgré les attentats à la bombe de Mello, les sous-entendus choquant de Matt, les railleries d'Harry, les reniflements agacés de Severus, les sudoku de Joe et les soupirs d'Elisa, il aurait mille fois préféré passer son Noël en famille et pas à une espèce de réunion de nobles bouffis d'orgueil et d'assurance !

_"Je hais James. Je hais Voldemort. Je hais Draco. Je hais les yeux suppliants de James et Draco. Je ne hais pas les yeux suppliants de Voldemort parce qu'il n'en a pas."_ il interrompit son monologue intérieur (encore heureux que ce soit un monologue, imaginez si il s'était mis à se parler à lui-même !) et réfléchit un instant. _"... Enfin j'espère fortement qu'il n'en ait pas."_

- Pas la peine d'être aussi stressé, Remus !

Le Survivant gloussa un peu trop fort à la remarque de son père et ce dernier ne fit absolument rien pour le calmer. D'accord, le loup-garou voulait bien concevoir que la perte successive d'Arya puis d'Harry avait transformé Jack en une petite merveille aux yeux de ses parents mais si personne ne le contredisait jamais, ce gosse allait finir par devenir exécrable.

Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

_"Voyons Remus, arrête d'être aussi négatif et ..."_

Première bonne résolution de l'année : arrêter de se parler à soi-même. Il n'avait pas envie de finir aussi fou que Bellatrix.

Bien que des années à élever des Monstres (avec un grand M) avaient dû abîmer sa santé mentale déjà bien compromise par sa scolarité à côtoyer en permanence 3 fous furieux plus communément appelés Prongs, Wormtail et Padfoot.

En fait rien que le fait d'avoir bien voulu sortir avec Sirius, en septième année, était une forme de suicide psychologique.

Ou alors c'était plus profond ? Un traumatisme lié à son enfance peut-être ... Et il y avait de quoi ! Manquer de se faire bouffer par Greyback à 7 ans était loin d'être agréable !

- Remus ?

- Oui Lily ?

- Tu fixes le mur depuis 5 minutes.

Ah.

Et ces deux gamins ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de ricaner bêtement ?!

La soirée promettait d'être longue, se dit-il en voyant les portes s'ouvrir sur la Grande Fête de Noël.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette grosse femme portait-elle une soupière sur la tête ?

.

.

_._

.

Les bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ils signifiaient tant de choses pour le jeune garçon roulé en boule dans sa cachette. La fin d'une ère paisible, l'obligation pour lui d'affronter son destin et de se plier à la volonté de l'atroce et diabolique créature qui approchait. C'était injuste mais la vie était ainsi faite. Il soupira et calma sa respiration. Si ce monstre devinait qu'il était réveillé, c'était la fin.

Soudain, un cri strident déchira le silence, quasiment inhumain. Bientôt, deux autres hurlements suivirent et il sut que son heure avait sonnée.

- Mello ! Eli ! Debout ! brailla une voix si aiguë que s'en était presque irréaliste.

- Ta gueule Joe ! répondirent poliment et exactement en même temps les interpellées en bondissant (d'après le bruit) hors de leur lit et en plaquant leur petit frère au sol.

- Zêtes pas gentille ! s'exclama le gamin en détalant après un dernier geste amical fait de son majeur droit.

- Il est 4 heure du matin, espèce de taré ! De quel droit tu OSES nous réveiller à cette heure-là ?! brailla Mello en lui courant après dans le couloir, réveillant au passage Ginny avec ses hurlements et la délicatesse avec laquelle ses pieds nus martelaient le sol.

- Fallait pas se coucher à 3h00 hier. intervint Sirius, du bas des escaliers et, d'après sa voix, pas du tout réveillé non plus.

- Et rappelle moi QUI a insisté pour qu'on fasse un strip-poker ? rétorqua aussitôt sa Serpentarde de fille, après avoir réussit à plaquer le fugitif au sol, et ce avec toute la douceur et tout l'amour dont elle était capable.

- Moi ! s'exclama une voix devant certainement appartenir à l'aîné des enfants.

- Matt ! hurla Remus, depuis sa chambre.

- C'est NOEL ! coupa Joe en se dégageant de l'emprise de sa soeur à grand renforts de tortillements. Il faut aller ouvrir les cadeeeaaaaauuuux !

Harry grogna et tenta de ramper en dehors du lit, caché par sa couverture, en espérant passer inaperçu et pouvoir grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires en se cachant, par exemple sur le balcon. Mais ce n'est que quand il fut allongé à plat ventre sur le sol dur et froid, le vent glacial de Décembre lui fouettant le visage, qu'il se rendit compte d'une horrible vérité.

- IL A NEIGE CETTE NUUUUIIIIT ! brailla le garçon en sautant sur ses pieds, frigorifié et parfaitement réveillé, les cheveux dressés sur la tête et tremblant de tous ses membre.

Son petit frère choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la chambre, le regarder se frotter les bras en essayant vainement de se réchauffer, hausser un sourcil, prendre un air satisfait, faire un immense sourire sadique et lui dire :

- Non en fait j'ai mis de la Neige Enchantée sur ton balcon, tu es tellement prévis...

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

Et puis après les professeurs se demandaient comment les Greywolf faisaient pour être aussi machiavéliques ... Il semblait que c'était un trait commun à tous les membres de leur famille, même le plus petit âgé d'à peine 5 ans manipulait à volonté son entourage pour les martyriser d'une façon qui aurait rendu Snape très fier de lui. Somme toute, ils étaient de vrais Serpentard dans l'âme. Sauf peut-être Eli, qui était trop gentille.

Mais passons la scène choquante et d'une violence sans nom qui suivit l'agréable réveil d'Harry, survolons également le petit déjeuner habilement saboté par un Joe pressé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux qui n'hésita pas à manquer de se faire brûler vif en provoquant sa blonde de soeur ... et nous voilà arrivés à cet instant merveilleux que tous les enfants, normaux, adorent mais que les Greywolf redoutent, c'est-à-dire ...

- L'ouverture des cadeaux !

Mello soupira et se tourna vers les autres membres de sa famille, une expression grave sur le visage.

- Sorts antis-bombabouse ? demanda-t-elle

- Placés. répondit un Matt au garde-à-vous et l'air aussi sérieux qu'elle.

Harry grogna, vaguement déçu mais continua :

- Sorts anti-métamorphoses-farceuses ?

- Placés. dit Remus, pas au garde-à-vous et pas totalement réveillé non plus.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille aux yeux vairons de grogner pendant qu'Elisa finissait d'un :

- Potions de guérisons de secours ?

... Et que Sirius montrait la dizaine de fioles accrochées à sa ceinture.

- Très bien. déclara solennellement l'ex-Potter, une main crispée sur sa baguette et l'autre occupée à retenir Joe qui essayait, en vain, de rejoindre les paquets empilés en dessous de leur baobab de Noël (une tradition familiale, c'était tout de même plus original qu'un Sapin, n'est-ce pas ?). Dans ce cas, nous sommes prêts.

.

.

.

.

_Remus en avait marre._

_Mais genre vraiment marre._

_Il observa son assiette, remplie d'une substance indéfinissable, d'un oeil vide et, après s'être prit un discret coup de pied de la part de Lily, redressa vivement le dos, faisant craquer ses articulations malmenées par sa précédente transformation._

_Peut-être était il un peu trop droit, songea-t-il en voyant les yeux ronds de son amie et les sourires moqueurs de ses voisins._

_Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si il n'était pas né dans une famille atteinte du syndrome du balais dans le c*l et qu'il n'avait pas naturellement l'attitude guindée et, surtout, infiniment coincée des Sangs Purs ? Vu les regards outrés des nobles à côté de lui il se dit que oui et que le monde était injuste envers ces pauvres créatures de les avoir doté d'un handicap aussi contraignant. Ca devait être très complexant de ressembler à une version constipée de la reine d'Angleterre, sans doute étaient ils jaloux de son côté décontracté propre à toute personne ordinaire._

_Ou alors il devait juste arrêter de boire du cidre doux, c'était très dangereux pour sa concentration et son esprit critique._

_Car oui, Remus Lupin était la seule personne au monde à être capable d'être totalement saoul après un verre de cidre doux._

_Il retourna son attention sur son assiette, toujours (malheureusement) remplie de ce qui semblait, devait, être de la nourriture. Evidemment, les miracles étaient trop égoïste pour décider de l'aider et cette mixture sans nom ne s'était pas évaporée pendant que son attention était ailleurs._

_Son estomac se contracta vivement quand il vit Lily avaler une bouchée de la substance, un sourire poli aux lèvres et les yeux légèrement fermés, comme pour mieux savourer le goût de l'aliment ... Comment pouvait-on savourer le goût de cette chose ?_

.

.

.

.

Sirius considéra d'un air affligé le magnifique costume de soirée que lui avaient offert ses enfants. D'après eux, la tenue leur avait coûté très cher. D'après lui, ils avaient dû la trouver dans un musée d'antiquité spécialisé dans les froufrous et les habits moyennageusement ignoblissimes. Car personne ne pouvait vendre ce genre de chose au premier degré ... personne ne pouvait acheter volontairement ça ! A moins d'aimer les dentelles, le mauvais goût et les couleurs criardes.

Mais où est-ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ça ?

- Je pense, chéri, intervint son petit Moony qui (ce chanceux) était en train de bidouiller l'holo-magique qu'il avait reçu, que tu devrais essayer cette superbe robe, à mon avis, elle t'ira très bien au teint.

Comment du jeune fluo, du rose saumon et du vert kaki ensembles pouvaient bien aller au teint de quelqu'un ? A moins que cette personne ne soit une sorte d'extraterrestre particulièrement rare et coloré ...

L'Animagus ignora les rires quasi-hystériques de ses enfants et renifla sèchement avant de prendre une grande inspiration désespérée et d'enfiler l'Horreur, à contre-coeur, il faut bien le préciser, le pauvre homme n'avait pas totalement perdu l'esprit.

- Tu rayonnes, Sirius. sourit cet abruti de loup-garou, l'air parfaitement innocent, pendant que les mioches se roulaient par terre.

_"J'espère qu'ils vont s'étouffer et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ca leur fera les pieds pour avoir OSE se moquer de moi. Nah."_ se dit mentalement le "criminel" en ôtant rageusement le costume et en le balançant sur le baobab, faisant tomber au passage l'étoile lumineuse qui décorait une de ses larges feuilles.

Harry, qui devait être l'instigateur de cette idée ô combien merveilleuse, essuyait ses larmes, vêtu des pieds à la tête d'un uniforme de Gryffondor enchanté qui lui donnait l'apparence exacte d'un des membres masculins de cette Maison. Son cadeau lui avait été préparé spécialement par Remus et Severus pour les sorts et les autres enfants pour le reste du matériel, comme la tenue par exemple. Il avait été très heureux de la surprise et s'était promis de l'essayer dès la rentrée, surtout qui lui suffisait de dire une seule formule pour être instantanément vêtu de son camouflage.

Pour le moment, il avait pris l'aspect d'Olivier Dubois, charmeur de ses dames et capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch à ses heures.

Mello, elle, s'était déjà calmé et regardait tranquillement les photos compromettantes qu'elle venait de prendre, assise sur une petite mallette ensorcelée de telle sorte à ce qu'elle puisse contenir plus de 100 kilos de matériel. Matériel qui se révélait être, actuellement, une bonne cinquantaine de sortes d'explosifs magiques ou pas, de feu d'artifices et de Farces et Attrapes. Aucun doute que ça plus le déguisement de son frère allait rendre la vie impossible aux habitants de Poudlard, les Gryffondors en premiers.

Elisa avait eut des cadeaux moins compliqués à trouver, un abonnement mensuel à un magazine sur les arts martiaux, une batte de base ball et une bonne dizaine de DVD en tous genres avaient fait son bonheur et elle semblait très bien se contenter de ce qu'elle avait.

Joe avait eu des livres. Beaucoup de livres. Tellement de livres que Sirius avait faillit pleurer. Déjà qu'un de ses gosses s'était retrouver à Serdaigle, il fallait maintenant qu'un autre petit génie apparaisse dans la famille ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir au moins un gentil petit Gryffondor qui n'enfermerait pas ses parents dehors pour pouvoir regarder sa série télé tranquillement ou qui ne faisait pas des sudokus à table ? Ou bien tout simplement qui n'essayait pas d'étrangler ses frères et soeurs avec un morceau de jambon ou bien de les assommer à coup de chaises ?

Monde cruel.

Matt ... ses cadeaux lui avaient été confisqués par Remus dès qu'il avait commencé à les déballer devant les enfants. Le loup-garou ne voulait PAS savoir comment les autres avaient pu se procurer ce genre de ... choses ... mais si ils continuaient à encourager la ... perversité ... de leur frère, il allait devoir sévir. Et non pas en leur donnant une fessée comme le lui suggérait si souvent l'aîné de la fratrie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny avait eut la panoplie du "Parfais petit Serpentard", un uniforme vert-et-argent, un poster géant de Sal' Le Grand qui fusillait du regard la moindre personne qui osait le regarder pendant plus de trente secondes lui et ses airs de vampire démoniaque, une bonne vingtaine de poisons et poignards et un livre de comptines dont une, selon Mello, était particulièrement démoniaque tellement elle te rentrait dans la tête.

- Je crois, lui avait fait remarquer Harry, qu'elle n'a toujours pas renoncé à son idée de te faire devenir une Serpentarde.

- Non tu crois ? avait sifflé sa jumelle.

- ... Mais si elle avait vu comment tu t'étais comporté avec Granger et le troll, elle penserait comme moi que ta place est bien chez les abrutis.

- Ils ne sont pas tous stupides. fit calmement remarquer Elisa en feuilletant un de ses magazines.

- Oui c'est vrai, admit Mello, Fred et Georges ne sont pas si bêtes que ça ...

- Et moi ? demanda Sirius, les yeux brillants.

- Papa, je parle de Remus, non plus n'est pas con. intervint Joe, de derrière un dictionnaire des plantes de volcan.

- Et moi ? s'obstina l'ex-Black en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et Dumby a fait ses études à Gryffondor et on ne peut pas dire que c'est un idiot fini, il a au moins le mérite d'être un manipulateur parfait. termina Harry en se changeant en Ron Weasley.

- Et moi ?

- Je pense que c'est tout. trancha Elisa.

- Mais et moi ?

- Oui je ne vois plus personne. dit Matt.

- Mais Moi-euh !

- La discussion est close. termina Remus en jetant un regard mi-désolé mi-méprisant à son amant.

- Mais et moi ? renifla l'ex-Auror d'un air pathétique.

- _Un Nain astigmate_

_Un Nain astigmate et une cafetière bleue_

_Un Nain astigmate, une cafetière bleue et une poule_

_Un Nain astigmate, une cafetière bleue, une poule et un cabinet de dentiste ..._ scanda le livre de comptines, mettant un point final à la conversation.

.

.

.

.

_Remus soupira, il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez__ lui, même si sa famille était insupportable et surexcitée, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que cet endroit ennuyant au possible. Il y avait bien Draco mais il ne pouvait que lui envoyer des regards blasés, qu'on le voit avec lui aurait été très mauvais pour leur deux images, même si le mal était depuis longtemps fait, la faute au chemin de Traverse._

_Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par la manche. hésitant, il emboîta le pas à James, car c'était bien lui, qui l'entraîna vers une des grandes terrasses de ce Manoir inconnu mais appartenant certainement à une riche famille de Sangs Purs._

_L'Auror finit par s'arrêter et se racla la gorge, l'air mortellement sérieux._

_- Remus, si je t'ai fait venir ici ce n'est pas que pour que tu profites de la fête ..._

_- Abrèges Prongs, j'ai mal à la tête, je suis fatigué et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi donc dépêches toi avant que je ne te Stupéfixe sur le champ._

_Son ami haussa un sourcil étonné mais ne releva pas son impolitesse préférant plutôt lâcher d'un coup ce qui pourrait être comparé à une énorme bombe mentale sur le pauvre lycan :_

_- Nous l'avons retrouvé, Remus._

_- Qui ? répliqua intelligemment son interlocuteur, le cerveau un peu engourdi par l'alcool._

_- Harry. Nous savons qui il est._

* * *

**Moi :** Et ... Fin du chapitre. Vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas ? X) ... Mais bon pour me faire pardonner voilà pour vous, ô chers lecteurs :

**Le Retour des RAR :**

**Nayla-HP :** ...Pauvre MacGo, elle va se faire des cheveux blanc avant l'heure...quoi que, c'est déjà trop tard pour elle

**Mc Gonagall :** Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous me considérez comme une personne âgée ?

**Moi :** Euh d'ailleurs j'en profite pour dire que Mc Go, dans ma fic, a environ 40 ans, pas 60 comme dans le livre (je crois qu'elle a 60 dans le livre ... enfin c'est pas important.)

**Mc Gonagall : **Merci de préciser ce ... détail. Ca évitera les malentendus.

**Severus :** Vous ... Vous n'avez que 40 ans ?

**Mc Gonagall :** Oui, je suis plus jeune que vous.

**Moi :** Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai appris que Severus, James et compagnie ...

**Severus et James :** Ne me mettez pas dans le même sac que cet abruti fini !

**Moi : **... avaient 31 ans en 1991 ... va falloir que je modifie ça (en fait ils sont plus jeunes que ce que je pensais O.o) ...

**Mc Gonagall :** Severus ? Vous n'avez pas 50 ans ?

**Moi :** Sans commentaires ...

**Nayla-HP :** J'ai adorée, ta fic est franchement génial, Harry et Mello me font trop rire...Sev' est...fidèle à lui-même (sadique, passablement morbide et complètement Serpentard), pareil pour Dumby (fou, passablement cinglée et complètement citronnée)

**Harry :** Héhé ... Nous ne sommes là que pour le bonheur de nos admirateurs ...

**Mello :** Et le malheur des Potter !

**Severus :** Je retiendrais le passablement morbide. *ajoute le nom de Nayle-HP dans son carnet de possibles cobayes pour poisons*

**Dumbledore :** ... On a parlé de moi là, non ?

**Nayla-HP :** Bref..., superbe chapitre (comme toujours...)

**Moi :** Waow c'est gentil ça ! ^^

**Nayla-HP :** ps : tu as d'autre parfum que la glace au chocolat...j'aime pas trop...de la pèche ça serait génial...ok, ok, je sort. -'

**Remus :** *air horrifié* Tu n'aime pas la glace au chocolat ?

**Moi :** *le rejoint dans son air horrifié* Mais tu es une ... HERETIIIQUE !

**Draymi0ne-F0r-ever :** Héhé cache-t-il quelque chose ou est ce fait exprès pour faire chier le monde?

**Elisa :** Connaissant mon frère, tu ne devrais même pas te poser la question. Personnellement je pense que la Magie l'a fait naître, pas pour sauver le monde ou une autre connerie, mais pour punir les sorciers de leur faute. Son existence est une sorte de châtiment divin.

**Draco :** Je suis d'accord.

**Mc Gonagall :** Moi aussi.

**Harry :** Mai-euh !

**Kami-chan97 :** Alors 1ere chose ca sert a rien de venir te cacher en suisse...j'y habite

**Moi :** Zut ... où sont mes billets pour la Norvège ?

**Kami-chan97 :** 2e chose le prochain chapitre a interet a etre plus long!

**Moi :** Il l'est ! Baisse cette kalachnikov !

**Kami-chan97 :** 3e chose j'adore le fait que poudlard devienne fou parce qu'ils ne font rien!c'est vraiment marrant de voir comme ils reagissent!XD

**Mc Gonagall :** Comment ça ils ne font rien ?

**Harry :** Faites pas attention, cette lectrice divague.

**Kami-chan97 :** 4e chose moi aussi je veux touffu comme psy!

**Touffu :** Grmmph groooh grrrr (trad : va falloir prendre rendez-vous auprès de ma secrétaire ... Miss Teigne !)

**Kami-chan97 :** 5e chose continue comme ca j'adore et depeche toi ze veux la suite!*gros caprice d'enfant pas gate*

**Moi :** *recule* Trèsbientrèsbienjemedépêche ... glups ...

** :** Salut.

**Tous en choeur :** Yooooo !

** :** Harry a de superbe idée, par contre l'opération G y doive pas être très douer si Harry les a découvert.

**Mc Gonagall :** Je ne vous permet pas !

**Harry :** Je sais, je me permet tout seul, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est de moi qu'on parle. Mon génie ne s'arrête que là où les cours de potions commencent.

**Shirayuki san :** Cette fic était encore comme l'accoutumée géniale (touffu en psy..ahah moi aussi je veux être soignée par lui XD et la coalition contre les Greywolf ha ha...et tant d'autres délires...Snape est passé, la routine qui s'installe...)Voilà je voulais te dire de continuer comme cela, de ne jamais croire que cette fic n'est pas bien car c'est tout sauf vrai ! Et moi la longueur ne me gêne pas (attends l'opération G...Timothy le voleur dans D gray man c'était sous G aussi non ?* va regarder ses volumes d gray man) Et je viens de réaliser déjà le chapitre 11 de cette fic géniale, ce que le temps passe vite...et que ma review est sobre...Ha ha je ne suis pas si folle! Juste obsédée par D gray man et poursuivie par l'Australie et les Johann...Voilà j'ai hâte de lire la suite et à bientôt :)

**Moi :** Waow c'est long ^^ Bon ben merci pour les compliments ! :D Et puis oui déjà le chapitre 11 et ça fait un peu plus d'un mois (ou de deux je sais plus) que j'ai commencé à publier cette fic (deux mois je crois) ! ^^

**Harry :** Deux mois de longue agonie ...

**Severus :** Je te hais.

**Morganna-Australiane :** Cool mais un peu court ! Un Drarry, c'est bien ! C'est toujours mieux qu'un Harry/Rusard... (je n'aurais jamais du écrire ça, je sens que je vais vomir...)

**Draco :** Moi je préfère le Harry/Rusard !

**Harry :** Pas moi ! Rusard est très bien avec sa chatte ! Euh ... J'ai rien dit ...

**Morganna-Australiane :** Une suite ?

**Severus :** Malheureusement oui ... Quoique ... j'ai été épargné dans ce chapitre !

**Cat240 :** un sev' minerva, la chasse au secret ça réuni

*Severus regarde Minerva*

*Minerva regarde Severus*

*L'auteure décide de faire comme si la phrase de Cat240 n'avait pas existé pour éviter de se faire tuer à coups de livres et de potions*

**Cat240 :** Question les potter invitant les sev (puisque sirius n'est pas le compagnons officiel) remus et leurs petite famille ça pourrait être marrant ?

**Moi :** Euh ... si ça doit arriver ça serait dans la 3ème année, le 2ème est vRAIMENT trop remplie.

**Cat240 :** Par ailleurs, les potter doivent être grave curieu pour remus et sa famille

**James :** Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais !

**Cat240 :** autre couple lucius/james ou peter/lucius

**Lily :** James ! Tu me tromperais avec cette blonde frigide ?!

**James :** Mais non mon coeur ... Aïe !

**Flitwick :** Quelle femme ...

**Cat240 :** connaitre l'histoire de draco serait un

**Moi :** Y a pas la fin de la phrase :'(

**Anonyme (1) :** je trouve l'histoire depuis que je la suis tres sympathique je me demande par contre ce que sera la suite, ca va etre drole :p.

**Moi :** La suite sera plus calme dans la première année mais totalement déjantée dans la seconde ... la faute à ... niark ... à quelques personnages que j'adoooore ... fufufu ...

**Anonyme (toujours 1) :** par rapport a la question du chapitre precedent en premier je verrais bien un couple harry daphné je trouve ce couple tres beau, le developpement de leurs relations pouvant etre tres amusant, par contre en second je verrais bien ginny sinon, meme si avec son caractere je pense qu'une relation entre eux serait plus simple a mettre en place qu'avec notre chere daphné

**Moi :** Yeah ! Le Daphné/Harry gagne des voix ! Va-t-il battre le Drarry ? La réponse ... à la fin de cette année !

**Nana'.'Lea :** Ah ! Le mello/luna !

**Moi :** Oui ! Le Mello/Luna !

**Nana'.'Lea :** Je continue de dire qu'il faut que Harry sois avec perso n1 mysterieux ! Ou du moins qu'il hésite l après tout Harr ne peut pas être si sur de lui en amour ... alors je le vois bien penché entre Dray et Pn1M

**Perso M N°1 :** Vous savez je ne suis pas du genre à m'encombrer d'une relation gênante comme elle que je pourrais avoir avec ce ... *regard méprisant digne de Severus en personne* ... gamin.

**Harry :** Hey !

**Nana'.'Lea :** Bref. MERCI !

**Moi :** Je te retourne tes remerciements !

**Soln96 :** Ah iris-chan il est vachement court ton chapitre mais il est toujours aussi drole et dire que quand les greywolf ne font rien c'est l'inquietude non... la peur d'une catastrophe iminante lol j'ai bien aimer la coalition g continue comme sa j'attend la suite avec impatiente

**Moi :** Ah Kyu (oui Kyu, j'appelle les gens comme je veux) ... j'aime écrire des chapitres courts pour vous voir rager en atteignant la fin ... en fait je suis une sadique dans l'âme ...

*regarde les fusils à pompes pointés sur elle*

**Moi :** Euh ... je plaisante ?

**Harry :** Je savais que ça allait tourner comme ça, j'avais tout prévu ! Muahaha !

**Moi :** Je pense qu'il déteint sur moi ...

**Shadow-Lulu :** Ah personnellement j'aurais vraiment apprécier un couple plus original qu'un Drarry... Je trouve qu'il y en a beaucoup trop justement... Du coup je tiens à dire que je pencherai plus vers ce fameurx Personnage mystère number 1 voir peut-être Tommy pourquoi pas et évidemment avec Theo, mais c'est juste parce que j'adore Théo. (Je me permettrai de te proposer Salazar pour le fun, et parce que j'aime bien, bien qu'il faille trouver une raison de son retour parmi tout ce monde *sort*)

**Moi :** *regarde un de ses textes dont elle taira le nom* Salazar ... *pleure et s'enfuit en courant*

**Harry :** Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'elle vient de regarder.

**Shadow-Lulu :** Ah et je plussoie le Mello/Luna j'aime bien.

**Moi :** Original, n'est-il pâs ?

**Mello :** Oulah ...

**Shadow-Lulu :** Sinon j'ai aimé cette fiction jusqu'à maintenant, et j'ai hâte de lire la suite, j'aime bien le petit côté décalé XD

**Severus :** PETIT côté décalé ? PETIT côté décalé ?

**Anonyme (2) :** trop marrant

**Harry :** Grâce à moi.

**Draco :** Vantard.

**Anonyme (2) :** sinon pas de harry/draco il y en a trop des histoires avec ce couple

**Draco :** Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules !

**Moi :** Draky mon chou ... ne t'inquiètes pas je te mettrais bien avec quelqu'un d'autre si Harry est pris ...

**Anonyme (2) :** A la prochaine.

**Moi :** A la prochaine !

**Brigitte26 :** harry a tout a fais sa place a serpentard il est vraiment trop rusé

**Severus :** Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de ce trait de caractère ou bien m'en plaindre vu comment il l'utilise à mes dépends ...

**Harry :** Mais c'est parce que je t'aime !

**Severus :** On m'en dira tant ...

**Brigitte26 :** pauvre severus être le père de tel garnements cela ne doit pas être de tout repos où sont donc sirius et lupin pour lui donner un petits coup de main

**Severus :** C'est vrai ça, vous êtes où, bande de flemmards ?

**Remus :** Je bosse moi.

**Sirius :** Et moi je fugitive.

**Brigitte26 :** Big bisous

**Remus :** *tient Matt à l'écart*

**Manoirmalfoys :** Trop drôle se chapitre comme toujours

**Moi :** Merchi ! ^^

**Elisa :** Tu vas prendre la grosse tête.

**Luffynette :** j'ai bien souri en lisant le chapitre :)

**Remus :** Ben moi j'ai pas DU TOUT souri en étant dedans !

**Cilandra :** Coucou!

**Moi : ** Coucou !

**Cilandra :** J'ai adoré l'idée du plan G. En fait avec toi on ne sais jamais à quoi d'attendre avant d'avoir le chapitre sous les yeux et ses vraiment super bravo!  
Sinon pour les couples pourquoi pas un snappe/lupin/Sirius? Sinon j'attend ton prochain chapitre avec impatience  
À la semaine prochaine ( ou mercredi?)

**Moi :** Wah ... je sais que je suis un peu imprévisible, contente de voir que ça se répercute en bien sur mes histoires. Non désolée pas de threesome, désolée ... et il va falloir se réhabituer à la parution le samedi ...

**Harry :** D'habitude t'es plus énergique dans tes réponses.

**Moi :** Les RAR sont trop longues et j'ai plus le temps de répondre é_è ... donc je vais répondre par Mp aux membres et poster ce chapitre, désolée hein ...

**Lilisa** (qui est une anonyme) **:** Bonjour !

**Moi :** Bonsoir !

**Lilisa :** J'ai commencé à lire le chapitre à la BU...et j'ai vite arrêté : j'étais morte de rire et face aux "chuuut" et aux regards avadakevratisant de certains, j'ai préféré faire semblant de travaillr continuer plus tard ma lecture ! Au moins chez moi je peux rigoler ! J'adore Minerva, elle est traumatisée par la fratrie ! Ha et puis tu comptes faire les 7 années ? Tu vas avoir du travail avec une famille comme ça à encadrer ! Bonne continuation.

**Moi :** Lire des fanfics à la BU ? Mais c'est pas sérieux tout ça x)

**Mc Gonagall :** Je ne suis PAS traumatisée !

**Harry :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que temporaire ...

**Moi :** Yep ! Les 7 années ! Et séparées (une fic pour la première, une autre pour la 2ème) ... j'ai pas vraiment envie de finir avec une fic de 200 chapitres ^^"

Bon ben les autres ce sera par Mp hein ... encore désolée mais là j'ai vraiment pas le temps ...

Donc en espérant que ce douzième chapitre vous aura plus ...

Merci pour tout et à la prochaine !

Bye bye !


	13. Quand le scénario débute enfin

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Zavez vu ? On a dépassé les 200 reviews, quand j'ai commencé cette fic je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait monter jusque là, je suis la première surprise de ce nombre ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous et désolée si le dernier chapitre vous a un peu moins plus que les précédents.

Mais là vous allez clairement me détester.

Parce que vous n'allez pas avoir la suite du dialogue entre James et Remus. Et ça ne sera même pas pour le prochain chapitre (enfin je ne pense pas).

Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre on retrouve le fil de l'histoire originale !

Bref bref bref ... voici le début de la quête de la Pierre Philosophale avec un commencement de chapitre qui doit être un des plus délirants (selon moi) que j'ai jamais écrit :

Mais d'abord ... tout est à JKR !

Et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

La rentrée à l'école après les vacances de Noël fut plutôt rude, pour les élèves comme pour les professeurs.

Déjà parce que les Greywolf, qui avaient fini par se lasser de voir les membres de l'Opération G courir dans tous les sens en essayant de les surprendre en train de faire ils-ne-savaient quelle activité illégale, avaient repris ce qu'ils appelaient leur "business". La Grande Salle s'était donc retrouvée envahie de serpents des marais, non-venimeux et minuscules mais horriblement gluants et dégageant une odeur horrible, quelques jours après le début des cours et, le lendemain, les professeurs, par un tour de force inconnu, avaient tous échangé de corps ce qui donnait des situations plutôt grotesques.

Le pire c'était que personne n'avait réussi à lever le sort et que ça durait depuis déjà cinq jours, même les Alphas avaient fini par se lasser de voir Snape appeler les élèves "mes petits chéris d'amour !" et de regarder tranquillement, un bol de pop corn dans les mains, Lily Potter se faire poursuivre par un Dumbledore en colère qui lui balançait une dizaine de livres sur les Métamorphoses à la seconde.

Comme on disait, les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleures et le problème, c'était bel et bien que nos amis farceurs, malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient obtenir d'incroyable quand ils unissaient leurs forces, n'avaient pas réussi à ôter le maléfice. Ce fut donc avec un air blasé et passablement ennuyé qu'ils s'installèrent en cours de DCFM pour voir Hagrid bégayer lamentablement devant son tableau, se cognant la tête toutes les 5 secondes en oubliant que le plafond avait été construit particulièrement bas dans cette pièce.

- Salazar, merci, au moins ce cours aura été un peu divertissant. grogna Mello en sortant de la salle de cours.

Les deux Serpentard continuèrent à avancer dans le couloir en ignorant les regards suspicieux qu'on leur lançait chaque fois qu'on les croisait, comme si ils étaient du genre à lancer une de leurs blagues en plein milieu d'un endroit bondé d'élèves, donc de témoins potentiels ! Ces êtres inférieurs ne les connaissaient décidément pas pour penser qu'ils étaient stupides à ce point là ! Ils ricanèrent et firent mine de sortir leur baguette en se régalant des expressions de pure terreur qui traversèrent les visages de leurs congénères juste avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient en courant, loin des deux verts-et-argents.

- Voici donc ce que ressentaient nos nobles prédécesseurs, les Maraudeurs, quand ils étaient encore les Rois de Poudlard ... déclara Harry en s'avançant dans l'allée vide.

- Ah quel bonheur d'être craints de tous ! renchérit sa soeur en lui emboîtant le pas.

Mais les deux fauteurs de troubles avaient beau faire comme si cette situation les satisfaisait et se pavaner dans une imitation plus vrai que nature de Jack Potter en proposant d'une voix sur-aiguë de signer des autographes, en vérité ils n'étaient pas contents du tout. Les Serpentards, dont ils faisaient partie, n'aimaient pas particulièrement se faire remarquer, ils préféraient rester discrets, se fondre dans l'ombre, pouvoir faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire sans être remarqués ... Les Greywolf, malgré leur attitude prétentieuse, ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Et là, la surveillance constante qu'on leur imposait leur tapait vraiment sur les nerfs, ils ne pouvaient rien préparer qui ne soit pas immédiatement rapporter à Dumbledore. Tout passait par lui, on aurait dit qu'il validait leurs blagues et les "autorisait" à les faire.

Et, si les Maraudeurs s'étaient contentés de ça, quelques années auparavant, ils avaient décidé de se révolter. Mais pas à la façon des Gryffondor, bruyamment et violemment, non ! D'une façon plus ... Serpentarde que ça ... Ils allaient saper, détruire son autorité et pour ça ils avaient déjà tout préparé, ils avaient la potion, la formule, le dessin déjà fait des runes elfiques ... Ne restait plus que le temps. Et, d'après leurs calculs, leur Vengeance serait prête pile pour le dernier jour de l'année.

Ca allait être explosif, magistral. Le Directeur allait tomber de son piédestal qu'il avait si bien conservé durant toutes ses années. Ce coup d'éclat ne serait pas seulement amusant, il serait légendaire !

Mais pour le moment, en attendant que tout soit prêt, ils allaient découvrir ce que Touffu, le psychologue de Mello, cachait sous sa trappe. Enfin, il ne le cachait pas puisque c'était lui qui leur avait demandé de trouver ce dont il s'agissait. Selon lui, il ne pouvait se permettre de jouer au chien de garde pour quelque chose dont il ignorait l'utilité, si ça se trouve, c'était le journal intime de Dumbledore ! Dans ce cas, avait dit le Cerbère, il prendrait sa retraite anticipée et partirait vivre avec sa maman démone au bord du Styx des Enfers. Mais seulement après que Mello lui ait payé ses nombreuses consultations.

- On a cours de quoi là au juste ? demanda finalement la pyromane à son ben aimé frère.

- Euh ... avec la folle.

- Mc Gonagall ou Evans ?

Ils avaient renommé les cours avec les deux professeures les cours des "folles", Mc Gonagall étant possédée par Flitwick qui avait gardé son tic de monter sur des livres et, ne maîtrisant pas son talent d'Animagus, se transformait partiellement pendant les cours, et Evans (on l'appelait comme ça pour ne pas la confondre avec son fils et son mari) par Snape qui hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales à chaque heure mais, avec sa voix de jeune femme, ça lui donnait plus l'air d'une sirène d'alarme un peu trop aiguë.

- On a Potions si tu préfères. dit Harry en descendant quelques marches d'un simple bond.

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, j'ai pas très envie que Sevy nous rende définitivement sourd en essayant de nous sermonner pour notre retard.

Les deux enfants arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall juste à temps pour voir l'immense porte d'entrée du château s'ouvrir à la volée, laissant passer un James Potter en tenue de voyage qui, un balais dans la main, avait la même expression extatique qu'affichaient depuis la rentrée Jack et Lily-dans-le-corps-de-Trelawney (ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus drogu... hallucinée qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude).

- Il doit y avoir un commerce de Poudre de Niffleur dans la famille. fit remarquer Draco, qui sortait tout juste des cachots, suivi de près par Snape-dans-le-corps-d'Evans qui tenait fermement Elisa par le bras.

Les deux Serpentards hochèrent la tête en même temps et s'apprêtaient à descendre, ravis de ne pas être en retard et remerciant mentalement leur soeur d'être un boulet et d'avoir sans doute manqué de faire exploser les cachots, ce qui distrayait l'Abominable Homme-Chauve-Souris (qui serait plutôt actuellement l'Abominable Rousse-En-Furie **(nda : hahaha -_-)**) et permettait à leurs oreilles de survivre un peu plus longtemps, sauf qu'au moment où ils croyaient être sauvés, l'Apocalypse se déchaîna.

Tout d'abord, Lily-dans-le-corps-de-Trelawney descendit du premier étage en discutant avec Minerva-dans-le-corps-de-Dumbledore, ce qui aurait pu étonner Potter-senior si il avait fait plus attention mais il avait le regard tourné ailleurs.

Harry déglutit, ayant brutalement compris ce qui allait se passer.

C'est à l'instant où James avança d'un pas que Jack sortit de la Grande Salle où il avait discuté avec Cho Chang, une jolie fille de deuxième année, il vit son père marcher en direction d'un des couloirs et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Son regard horrifié croisa celui de son jumeau et il comprit que lui aussi avait compris.

- NOOOOOON ! hurlèrent-ils en choeur au moment où l'Auror attrapait l'arrière de la tête de Snape-dans-le-corps-d'Evans pour échanger avec lui-elle un baiser passionné.

Le pauvre maître des Potions ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et s'écarta en hurlant de son ancien camarade avant de prendre un teint légèrement verdâtre et de mettre la main devant sa bouche, comme si il allait vomir. Lily, pas loin de là, cria exactement en même temps que Severus et courut vers son mari qui prit peur en voyant une professeure de Divination hystérique foncer vers lui à toute vitesse en braillant son prénom et s'enfuit en courant.

Draco, les yeux ronds, entendit vaguement Harry demander à sa soeur si elle avait tout filmé.

.

.

.

Les deux jeunes Serpentard eurent bien du mal à suivre les cours ce jour-là, étant régulièrement agités de spasmes dû au crises de rires qui les prenaient dès qu'ils repensaient à l'incident du matin même qui, bien que traumatisant, restera à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire. Et ce même si Snape avait juré, quand il reprendrait son corps, de tuer tous les Greywolf en n'utilisant qu'une petite cuillère et un couteau en plastique. Il avait ajouté que ces deux objets étaient les instruments de tortures préférés de Voldemort à cause des utilisations variées qu'on pouvait en faire.

La menace n'avait pas eu l'effet voulu car les impertinents étaient repartis dans une crise de fou rire en imaginant le terrible mage noir frapper quelqu'un à coup de petite cuillère.

Ce fut finalement quand ils furent renvoyés de cours pour avoir manqué de tuer Flitwick-dans-le-corps-de-Minerva d'un sort manqué tellement ils rigolaient qu'ils se décidèrent à avancer dans leurs recherches sur ce que gardait le Professeur Touffu. Et pour élucider ce mystère, ils ne voyaient qu'une seule solution.

.

_M. Dumbledore,_

_Nous requérons votre présence à l'hôtel Sidney à coté de la Gare_

_de Lyon à Paris, nous avons désespérément besoin de l'aide_

_d'un sorcier aussi sage et puissant que vous pour venir à bout du_

_mystère que nous venons de découvrir._

_Cordialement,_

_Jean-François Dupont_

_Assistant n°58,6 de notre bien aimé Seigneur Ministre_

.

- Nan mais tu plaisantes Draco ? Ca va jamais marcher ! Il va tout de suite ce rendre compte que cette lettre est fausse !

Le jeune Malfoy se contenta de lui faire un sourire étincelant et de pointer la fenêtre ouverte où l'on voyait le professeur Vector (qui était en fait Albus-dans-le-corps-de-Vector) s'éloigner au loin. Mello se contenta de soupirer, s'avouant vaincue et se leva, en même temps que les autres membres des Alphas.

- Maintenant que l'Empereur Citron 1er est parti guerroyer au côtés du royaume de France, nous allons pouvoir conquérir le territoire qu'il a laissé derrière lui ! Allons-y, sus à l'ennemi et qui m'aime me suive ! hurla Harry en se ruant dans le couloir, ayant instantanément oublié toute ses belles notions de discrétion serpentarde.

Les autres poussèrent un collectif "SUS A L'ENNEMI !" et bondirent à sa suite en brandissant leurs baguettes magiques en l'air.

.

.

.

Fumseck regardait Harry.

Harry regardait Fumseck.

Fumseck regardait Harry.

Harry regardait Fumseck.

Fumseck regardait Harry.

Harry regardait Fumseck.

Fumseck regardait Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Zut j'ai perdu ! grogna le Serpentard pendant que le phénix poussait un roucoulement ravi.

- Harry, ou la seule personne au monde à jouer à "le-premier-qui-cligne-des-yeux-a-perdu" avec un piaf enflammé ... grommela Draco, une pile de dossiers dans les mains.

Le Greywolf ignora parfaitement sa remarque, préférant aller demander des nouvelles dans l'avancement des recherches à Ginny qui était penchée sur les (curieusement nombreuses) lettres qu'envoyait et que recevait Dumbledore. La jeune fille haussa les épaules, continuant de fouiller sans succès dans les correspondances secrètes du vieillard.

- Ouah regardez ça ! s'exclama Mello en brandissant un curieux globe en or décoré de rubis.

Les autres haussèrent un sourcil pendant que la blonde appuyait frénétiquement sur les pierres précieuses, un air extatique sur le visage et un sourire à la limite du psychopathe étirant ses lèvres et dévoilant ses canines pointues. Elisa fut la première à comprendre, en voyant son engouement inhabituel, à quoi devait servir le petit objet, elle tenta d'arrêter sa soeur en lui lançant le bureau du directeur dessus mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait.

Une vague de flammes gigantesques surgit de la minuscule sphère à l'instant même ou Ginny s'écriait :

- Euréka ! J'ai trouvé !

... Et s'arrêtait brutalement, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, regardant sans trop y croire le champ de bataille qu'était devenu l'ex-bureau directoral. Elle échangea un regard horrifié avec Draco et Harry juste à côté d'elle et, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'appliquer une tactique qu'ils n'avaient pas mis en oeuvre depuis bien longtemps.

- On se barre ! hurla le frère jumeau du Survivant en emportant avec lui la fameuse lettre où la Weasley avait trouvé l'information qu'ils recherchaient.

Où Greywolf passe, ordre et tranquillité trépassent ! Telle était la devise de leur famille !

.

.

Quand il revint à Poudlard, furieux et désorienté (et surtout toujours dans le corps de Vector), Dumbledore passa derrière la gargouille de son bureau, sans s'attarder sur son air traumatisé (malheureusement pour lui) et rentra dans la pièce, avisant d'un oeil blasé les débris enflammés qu'elle était devenue, en quelques heures à peine.

Puis la réalité se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il hurla :

- GREYWOOOLF !

Loin de là, à l'autre bout du château, Harry éternua violemment et se massa l'arrière du crâne en se demandant d'où venait le mauvais pressentiment qu'il venait d'avoir.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Vous n'avez pas été tué par l'immense débilité qui s'en dégageait ?

Tant mieux parce que c'est pas près de s'arrêter (bon ça va devenir un peu moins débile pendant la Quête de la Pierre Philosophale mais c'est dans 2-3 chapitres alors ... (et non ce n'est pas la fin de la première année, la fin est très courte, je l'ai déjà écrite. Le pire c'est que c'est un énorme cliffhanger ... muahaha))

Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré la petitesse !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ;)


	14. Miroir, mon beau miroir

Salut vous tous !

J'ai mis vraiment longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre-ci et j'en suis désolée, ne vous inquiétez pas je reprends le système du "une chapitre par semaine", une absence comme ça ne se répétera plus.

Bon sinon que dire ? Eh bien déjà ce chapitre est un poil plus sérieux que les autres en fait je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire un gros délire complet comme dans les autres chapitres. bref, vous allez le voir c'est assez court (oui vous me détestez je sais) et c'est surtout centré sur Harry et Mello bien qu'on voit Jack et même Eli (!) à la fin ...

Et en parlant de ça, merci aux lecteurs/revieweurs/followeurs/favoriteurs (si ça se dit) ! :P vous m'avez manqué ce mois-ci !

Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui ne l'est pas.

* * *

- Ma vengeance sera terrible !

- Mais bien sûr, lâchez cet oeil de cyclope, Greywolf.

- Hors de qu... Un OEIL de CYCLOPE ?!

- Bravo Greywolf, vous parlez l'anglais.

- GYAAAAH !

BAM !

- JE SAIS QUE C'EST DEGUEU MAIS BALANCE PAS CE TRUC SUR MOI !

- Pardon Harry ...

- Mais je ne te parlais pas à toi, Hermione, c'est Mello qui doit s'excuser !

- Hors de question.

- Si tu ne présentes pas tout de suite des excuses je te fait bouffer ton oeil de tarentule !

- De cyclope.

- Oui, excusez-moi professeur, de cyclope.

- Il faut faire attention à ne pas confondre quand même.

- J'ai compris mais attendez, là je dois apprendre le respect et les bonnes manières à ma soeur.

- Viens je t'attends !

- Si c'est comme ça qu'on vous apprends la politesse dans votre famille pas étonnant que vous soyez tarés ...

- Mais oui Potter mais oui ...

- Harry, ramène-toi !

- Attends Mello, je suis occupé à fusiller Potty du regard.

- Mais calmez-vous ! Il faut travailler, une heure de cours c'est fait pour apprendre pas pour ... pour se battre !

- Oh toi la Gryffondor tu te tais !

- Tu fais de la discrimination maintenant, Mello ?

BAM !

- Mais pourquoi t'as sauté sur le bureau ?

- Si tu ne t'étais pas baissé j'aurais atterri sur ta tête, chéri.

- Mais je me suis baissé et tu t'es ramassée comme une débile. Loin de moi l'idée d'insinuer que tu souffre d'une déficience intellectuelle mais, ahem, vu que tu es actuellement allongée sur le dos une jambe en l'air et l'autre posée par terre et les bras croisés on pourrait dire que, à défaut d'avoir l'air complètement barjo, tu ressembles un peu à une étoile de mer.

- Ouais ouais ... attends ... A une étoile de mer ? Ces trucs visqueux ?

- Parce que tu en connais d'autres sortes, toi ?

- Mais je vais te cramer !

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH

- ...

-...

- Professeur Snape ?

- Ouvrez vos livres page 235 et faites la potion en haut de la feuille. Les ingrédients sont dans le placard. Finnigan rangez ce magazine, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans pour que vous rougissiez comme ça.

- Professeur ?

- QUOI encore, Granger ?

- Mais euh ... ce n'est pas interdit de stupéfixier ses élèves ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Ah. Euh ...

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour question stupide et ... Greywolf ?

- ... ?

- ... ?

- 20 points pour Serpentard chacun pour faire des statues de décoration intérieure assez originales.

- ... !

- ... !

.

.

.

.

Harry caressa pensivement la surface lisse de l'immense miroir aux bords d'or qui lui faisait face. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient légèrement à l'intérieur, comme si le verre poli n'était en fait qu'une minuscule étendue d'eau limpide renvoyant un reflet non troublé de la personne qui se regardait dedans. Il savait parfaitement que cet effet n'était dû qu'à un usage intensif de sorts de protection mais il appréciait quand même l'illusion, cet objet était typique du monde magique, une merveille aussi belle que dangereuse aux multiples faces et utilités.

Le jeune Serpentard recula de quelques pas et plongea son regard émeraude dans la scène colorée qui formaient son désir le plus profond, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, presque malgré lui, quand il posa une fois de plus ses yeux sur le visage de Lily Evans, du temps où elle était encore sa mère, qui souriait, les joues rougies et le bras tendu vers lui, comme si elle l'appelait.

A côté d'elle ils y étaient tous, tous les Potter, y compris quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, exactement de la même couleur que les siens, et au visage incroyablement beau. Sans savoir pourquoi, quand il admirait ses traits, il avait l'impression de trahir celle qui comptait le plus pour lui, Mello. Pourquoi observer ainsi une inconnue à l'air familier serait une trahison à l'encontre de sa soeur ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne savait même pas le nom de cette adolescente, pourquoi était-elle apparue ? Désirait-il tant que ça la rencontrer ?

- Alors ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui avait parlé, juste au moment où il commençait à douter elle était revenue. Oui, comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que se poser des questions ? Après tout leur lien était indestructible, plus profond que personne ne pourrait le deviner, il ne s'arrêtait pas à un simple amour "fraternel". Non, c'était bien plus.

Quand il tourna doucement la tête vers sa soeur, Harry put voir les flammes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Celles-là mêmes qui devaient être affichées sur le miroir du Risèd.

- Alors c'est bien ce que je t'avais dit.

- ... Je suppose que c'est bien.

- Et toi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est ça.

- Dans ce cas tout va bien.

- Oui tout va bien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide, puis, la jeune fille attrapa le bras de son jumeau pour l'entraîner avec elle.

- Allez il n'est pas très tard, on a encore le temps de préparer une surprise pour les Gryffondors demain !

.

.

.

La bibliothèque était plongée dans le noir, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais l'obscurité n'avait jamais fait peur à l'enfant solitaire qui progressait silencieusement entre les rayonnages. Ses pieds nus résonnaient presque imperceptiblement sur le sol de marbre froid et ses doigts parcouraient les étagères au même rythme que ses yeux, il cherchait quelque chose, c'était évident. Mais que pouvait bien chercher un élève, jeune en plus si on se fiait à sa taille (mais bon en voyant Fltiwick on se rendait compte que ce n'était pas une valeur sure), dans la partie "Magie runique" de la réserve de Poudlard ? Surtout si tard, à presque 2 heures du matin.

Jack soupira quand il arriva au bout de la section des Runes. Il n'avait pas trouvé un seul livre qui lui permettrait de réussir l'incantation qu'il voulait essayer. Pas un seul de ces vieux bouquins miteux (plus communément appelés grimoires) ne parlait de la détection par la source magique ! Pourtant Remus lui avait bien dit qu'on en trouvait à l'école, lui aurait-il menti ?

Non, son oncle loup-garou n'avait aucune raison de l'empêcher de retrouver ses jumeaux disparus !

Si ?

Il fallait dire que sa découverte avait bouleversé la famille Potter. Sa mère était devenue si pale quand elle l'avait trouvé au milieu du grenier, les mains pleines de vieux journaux et les yeux brillants de colère et de larmes retenues, il avait cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Pareil pour son père, ce qui était bien plus étrange, il s'était mis à trembler et était sorti en trombe de la cuisine où ils prenaient leur repas. Remus, lui, avait simplement fermé les yeux une poignée de secondes et marmonné une phrase incompréhensible avant d'expliquer toute l'histoire au jeune Survivant.

Il avait un frère et une soeur, nés le même jour que lui, l'une était morte, tuée par Voldemort, et l'autre avait été enlevé. Par Sirius Black, le grand criminel en fuite, le tueur d'enfants. Et accessoirement l'ex-meilleur ami de son père et son parrain.

Arya et Harry.

Comme cet espèce de serpent perfide de Greywolf avec ses yeux de Serpentard et son visage glauque de Sang-Pur.

Puis son père lui avait dit ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ?

Il sursauta et se retourna le plus vite possible, sa baguette pointée sur l'inconnu qui venait de lui adresser la parole, prêt à combattre et à défendre chèrement sa peau, prêt à ...

- Tu tiens ta baguette à l'envers.

- ...

C'était vrai.

- Merde !

Puis il reconnu la personne, à moitié cachée dans l'ombre d'une grande porte en bois et en fer. En fait on ne voyait que ses yeux gris qui brillaient légèrement dans l'obscurité, comme ceux d'un chat.

- Greywolf n°3 !

Il devina plus qu'il ne vu l'air offensé de son interlocutrice.

- Pourquoi n°3 ? Je passe derrière Harry et Lillian ?

- Ben euh ... oui ?

- Mais pourquoi ? c'est quoi cet espèce de discrimination ? Ah je sais ! T'es macho ! J'en étais sûre ! Sale sexiste !

- Mais non ! C'est pas ça du tout !

- Alors c'est quoi ta raison ?

- Ben déjà t'es à Poufsouffl...

Jack s'interrompit de justesse en se rappelant que les Greywolf détestaient la discrimination entre Maisons (sauf quand c'était eux qui la faisaient), il n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir à St-Mangouste.

- Oui Potter, tu disais ?

- Tufaismoinsdebêtisesqu'HarryetMello.

Elisa haussa un sourcil et réfléchit un instant, l'air perplexe et les bras croisés, le Survivant pria mentalement Godric Gryffondor et sa perruque rousse pour qu'elle accepte cette réponse.

- C'est vrai.

Soupir de soulagement de la part du garçon.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Soupir de découragement de la part du garçon.

- Tu es moins sportive qu'Harry ?

Il esquiva de justesse une étagère entière lancée sur lui, une étagère qu'Eli avait soulevée par la seule force de son bras droit. Voyant que les meubles jouaient au dominos et, surtout, entendant le bruit horrible que ça faisait fit part à sa camarade ses inquiétudes concernant le concierge de l'école qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Tu ne pars pas, Potter, avant de l'avoir expliqué.

Miss Teigne miaulait déjà, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, l'adolescent grogna. Il n'avait aucune envie de finir sa nuit dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall ! Une image du terrain de Quidditch lui vint à l'esprit et, dans une tentative désespérée pour s'enfuir, il poussa violemment la brune derrière la porte contre laquelle elle était appuyée et s'enferma avec elle dans la salle.

Bizarrement, elle ne le frappa pas quand ils eurent repris leurs esprits.

- Greywolf, tu vas bien ?

- On sort d'ici, Potter.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Elisa tremblait légèrement, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et, quand il suivit son regard, il vit qu'il était fixée sur une espèce de miroir gigantesque où deux personnes semblaient enfermé un étonnement croissant il reconnu Harry Greywolf qui lui souriait et lui faisait des signes de la main mais la fille à côté de lui lui était inconnue. Brune, les yeux bleus-gris, elle ressemblait à son voisin comme une soeur ressemble à un frère, il remarqua distraitement qu'ils se tenaient la main.

Ils avaient l'air heureux.

Bizarre.

Un violent coup sur sa tête le ramena à la réalité, il fusilla Eli du regard et lui emboîta à contre-coeur le pas en grognant, sans se demander ce que signifiait la scène qu'il avait aperçue dans l'étrange objet.

Heureusement pour les deux élèves, les couloirs semblaient déserts à cette heure de la nuit, même Rusard devait dormir parfois.

- Elèves hors des dortoirs ! Elèves hors des dortoirs !

Ou pas.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 14 ! (qui est court pour un chap qui s'est fait attendre aussi longtemps ^^")

Waow, déjà le chapitre 14, ça passe vite.

D'ailleurs en fait on ne va pas faire "une fanfic par année" mais deux "Parties", donc la nous sommes dans la Partie I, celle qui ne parle pas trop du scénario et qui est plutôt délirantes et, surtout, complètement débile. Elle inclut la première et la deuxième année. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que les autres seront des espèces de trucs hyper-sérieux et tout ... Non, les héros vont juste mûrir un coup et les mystères qu'on a relevé dans la Partie I seront en partie résolus. En fait j'hésite à faire une Partie III parce que, telles que je les ai prévues, les année seront vraiment darks.

Ah, et selon vous dark!Harry ou dark!Mello ? Non pas que je vais en faire mais pour savoir ...

Bref je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sinon merci pour tout !

Et à la prochaine !


	15. Balade au clair de lune

Salut à tous et à toutes, ça faisait longtemps !

Vraiment longtemps.

Vraiment vraiment longtemps.

Mais voilà j'ai pris des bonnes résolutions et je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 17 de cette fic pour avoir un peu d'avance ! Car oui, maintenant je m'avance pour éviter que des retards comme ça ne se reproduisent ! C'est que je suis devenue prévoyante ! (_oh mon Dieu, la fin du monde est proche !_)

Bref.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un style d'écriture un peu différent de ce que j'avais avant, je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire mais bon, moi je préfère écrire comme ça, je trouve que les divagations, ça vient plus facilement. Mais ça restera quand même dans le même style (globalement) qu'avant, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Donc tout est à JKR, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le ciel au dessus de Poudlard était, ce soir-là, particulièrement magnifique. La lune argentée et presque pleine éclairait les quelques nuages cotonneux, leur donnant un reflet lumineux, les étoiles étaient plus visibles que jamais, dans leurs constellations mythiques et nul hiboux/Sombral et autres dragons ne venaient troubler ce superbe tableau.

Et le parc n'était pas non plus en reste, les créatures étranges et visqueuses errant à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite n'étaient, curieusement, pas présents et seuls quelques oiseaux courageux se risquaient à hululer doucement, leur chant participant au doux bruit de la nuit avec le souffle du vent entre les feuilles et les longues herbes et les murmures des étudiants dans leurs dortoirs ... En tendant l'oreille on pouvait même percevoir la respiration du Calamar Géant, à l'intérieur du lac aux eaux obscures ...

Harry sourit, il était vraiment un superbe poète, en fait il était plus que ça, il était un surdoué, un surdoué de la plume comme certains le sont des mathématiques, il avait un don pour ça ... Ou alors il avait un don pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait. C'était au choix, même si il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième option ... après tout n'avait-il pas (en plus de survivre pendant des années à une famille de dingues) capturé une future élève sous les yeux d'une centaine de sorciers et sorcières et caché la-dite future élève des mois durant, fait des potions en cours de métamorphose, semé Mc Gonagall à la course, réussi à devenir attrapeur de Serpentard en première année, tué une tulipe carnivore de Paris, transformé le turban de Quirell en boule disco, découvert l'existence d'un chien à trois têtes, sauvé deux gamines d'un troll, gagné un match de Quidditch contre Jack Potter, changé son frère en canard géant, rendu fou la moitié des élèves et des professeurs en ne faisant RIEN, échangé les corps des adultes de Poudlard, infiltré le bureau de Dumbledore ET pénétré dans la forêt Interdite.

Ha ! Même les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas réussi à faire tout ça lors de leur première année et lui il avait réussi en à peine 6 mois alors qu'il était tout seul (enfin presque) ! Non décidément Harry s'aimait beaucoup.

Voire il s'adorait.

Se vénérait.

S'auto-embrassait les pieds.

Il n'aurait pas dû essayer de s'auto-embrasser les pieds en fait, tomber la tête la première sur une énorme racine parce qu'on s'était coincé le dos en se baissant trop vite n'était pas vraiment classe ... heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu dans cette position compromettante ... La légende Harry Greywolf le nez applati contre de l'écorce et les fesses en l'air ! Il y avait de quoi ruiner son image de petite terreur à tut jamais !

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Greywolf ?"

Le Serpentard sursauta et sorti sa baguette, celle en Chêne Roux qu'il utilisait en temps normal, pour la pointer sur l'intru ... qu'est-ce qu'un jeune sorcier pouvait bien venir faire à cette heure-là dans les bois si ce n'était, comme lui, pour ramasser des ingrédients toxiques pour les potions.

Il n'allait, bien sûr, pas faire les potions lui même, de toute façon la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé c'était il y avait trois mois au dernier cours où Snape l'avait autorisé à pratiquer. Même en cherchant dans tous les livres de potions de la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas trouvé pourquoi la combinaison poils de chauve-souris/oeil de tarentule écrasé avait à peu près le même effet qu'une bombe atomique miniature.

Le champignon et la radioactivité en moins.

En fait ça tenait plus de la simple grenade que de la bombe H.

Voire du pétard en fait.

Mais un gros pétard.

De la dynamite, comme diraient les moldus, ces trucs rouges avec une mèche enflammée qui étaient toujours dans les mines et qui explosaient après que le héros ait évacué le bâtiment principal, en sauvant la princesse au passage.

Tout ça pour dre qu'Harry se demandait ce qu'un pré-adolescent fichait, de nuit, dans la Forêt Interdite qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, était interdite, donc fortement évitée par la plupart des élèves ... Avait-il affaire à un de ces stupides Gryffondors en train d'effectuer un pari ? Ou alors était-ce un de ses nombreux fans qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici dans le seul et unique but d'obtenir son autographe ? Ou bien ... ou bien ... ou bien s'agissait-il d'un professeur, appelons-le Minny, s'étant Polynectariser en jeune pour l'espionner et pouvoir déjouer ses plans ?

Ce n'était pas une Animagus avec un nom de souris de dessin animé qui allait impressionner le première année le plus craint de l'histoire de Serpentard ! Foi de Greywolf il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

.

Jack Potter observa avec un intérêt certain le garçon du trio des Greywolf afficher plusieurs expressions, l'agacement (contre la racine), la surprise (et la baguette pointée sur la tête du Survivant), la perplexité, la nostaligie, la réflexion puis, enfin et plus surprenant, la détermination.

Détermination à se débarasser de lui, vu l'état de la souche derrière le Gryffondor ... heureusement qu'il avait un minimum de réflexes et qu'il avait pu éviter le sort lancé par son rival ... Il savait qu'il le détestait mais à ce point c'était quand même surprenant ... Et si il paniquait à cause de la forêt qui les entourait ? Après tout il était un Serpentard et, un Serpentard, ça n'était pas censé être très brave, pas comme ceux de sa Maison.

"- T'inquiètes pas Greywolf c'est que m...

- Ah Jacky mon poteau !"le coupa aussitôt l'autre garçon en se relevant, rangeant sa baguette et secouant la tête, un sourire débile sur le visage.

Le serpent s'approcha de son ex-jumeau et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, toujours avec une expression stupide, avant de lui serrer (un peu trop) énergiquement la main. En l'agitant très fort. Et en lui compressant les doigt. Un peu comme Dubois avec Flint avant les matches de Quidditch sauf que là les concernés étaient le Golden Boy et le Silver Boy de Poudlard pas les deux plus grandes brutes du collège.

"- Bah pourquoi tu grimaces, Jacky ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Tu ... me fais ... mal ..."

Greywolf eut un sourire sadique et resserra sa prise, pour la plus grande horreur de Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu qui déglutit bruyamment et tenta de se dégager le plus discrètement possible.

"- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ... Mais passons, continua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, donc qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Jacky ? Des vacances c'est ça ? Bon moi personnellement j'aurais choisi un endroit plus ensoleillé et avec plus de mer mais chacun ses goûts ... Tu penses acheter une résidence secondaire dans le coin ?

- Euh ... je suis juste en détention ...

- Ah ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Greywolf, je suis en détention avec toi !"

Harry cligna des yeux.

"- Ah."

Jack soupira.

"- On est tous les deux en détention avec Hagrid et on doit chercher une licorne ... tu pensais à quoi ?"

.

Le Serpentard chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire, effectivement il était en punition, et en plus on l'avait mis avec Potter. Et un chien. Qui avait, soit-dit en passant, un nom assez peu recherché ... enfin quand on connaissait Touffu et ses déboires aux côtés du demi-géant on pouvait se dire que le cabot avait de la chance, dans sa grande stupidité, il échappait au pire et devait juste affronter son nom ridicule et son physique repoussant.

Quoique on pouvait tout à fait vivre avec un physique repoussant, Voldemort, par exemple, le faisait. Même si, maintenant, il était un peu plus mort que vivant, mais de toute façon il n'était pas très aimé, un peu trop violent disaient les gens, par les autres alors il valait mieux qu'il soit à un endroit où il était accepté. A moins qu'il y ait aussi de la discrimination chez les démons ... Dans ce cas le pauvre Face-de-Serpent était mal barré ...

"- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Mais à toi, évidemment !"

Laissant le Survivant méditer sur ces derniers mots, le brun se redressa complètement et repris son exploration de la forêt, si il revenait sans les ingrédients, Mello allait le tuer. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle ne les prenait pas elle-même ses ingrédients ? Elle était en détention elle aussi, non ?

Si.

Mais la pauvre était en duo avec Hagrid alors ça pardonnait tout.

N'empêche, malgré son idiotie sous-jacente, il était plutôt sympa Hagrid. Juste un peu trop attiré par les grosses bestioles mortelles, une passion comme une autre, il fallait bien qu'il occupe son temps libre ! Snape aimait humilier ses élèves, Rusard les torturer, lui, au moins, son centre d'intérêt n'était pas nocif ! Enfin si, mais moins que celui du professeur de potions.

Harry s'arrêta brutalement, la main posée sur sa baguette et les yeux tournés vers le ciel, il y avait une odeur métallique dans l'air, sans doute celle du sang.

Du sang dans la Forêt Interdite.

Ca allait attirer un paquet de bestioles louches et plus ou moins capables de mettre potentiellement fin à une vie en une poignée de secondes. Or finir son existence dans le ventre d'un grizzly mutant-magique n'était pas le souhait ultime du jeune homme.

"- T'es suicidaire, Potter ?"

Jack se retourna, interrompant son mouvement pour aller trouver l'endroit où se trouvait la boucherie, il haussa un sourcil et son ex-frère se retint de soupirer bruyamment. C'était qu'il voulait vraiment y aller le Gryffy ... A croire qu'ils naissaient tous avec un instinct de survie au baromètre zéro dans cette Maison ...

"- Il faut aller aider ce qui a été blessé comme ça ! Imagine que c'est la licorne !

- Parce que tu sais comment soigner une licorne, toi ?"

Le rouge-et-or grimaça et secoua la tête, un peu honteux de s'être fait moucher aussi facilement par le Greywolf. Ce dernier ricana et pointa sa baguette en Chêne Roux vers le ciel, une nuée d'étincelles vertes et argentées en sortit, comme un feu d'artifice, pour se stabiliser au-dessus de la zone où ils se trouvaient.

"- Comme ça Grigri saura qu'il y a quelque chose dans le coin et nous, on peut retourner dormir !"

Le Survivant soupira puis, voyant que le Serpentard était déterminé à rentrer au château, n'eut d'autre solution que de lui emboîter le pas, non sans jeter un regard désolé en direction de la lointaine créature blessée. Un coup à l'arrière du crâne de la part d'Harry le ramena à la réalité et il fusilla du regard le serpent.

Le frère de Mello observa un instant le rouquin puis haussa les épaules et se remit à marcher, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

Que dire dessus ?

Il n'apporte rien à l'histoire. Enfin au scénario, c'était juste histoire de respecter quand même un minimum le livre d'origine, il ne faut pas que ça devienne un UA complet non plus !

Bon, maintenant Les voici ...

Vous avez bien entendu, enfin lu ...

Oui ...

... les voilà, Ils sont là ...

Vous savez qui Ils sont ...

Vous les avez CREES !

Oui ce sont bien Eux !

Les ...

**Résultats du sondage :**

N°1 : **Draco/Harr**y avec 12 voix

N°2 : **Perso mystère n°1/Harry** avec 7 voix

N°3 : **Daphnée/Harry** avec 4 voix

Ces 3 couples seront donc utilisés, un sera juste une petite aventure, l'autre une relation brève et la dernière quelque chose sur le long terme ... après je ne vous dirait pas qui (quoi) est quoi (qui) !

Pour le reste :

**Théo/Harry :** 3

**Tom/Harry :** 3

**Ron/Harry** (il y a déjà un couple définitif pour Ron mais bon ...)** :** 2

**Luna/Harry :** 2

**Luna/Mello : 3 ... couple retenu pour la suite !**

**OC/Harry :** 1

**Eli/Harry :** 1

**Mello/Harry :** 1

**Ginny/Harry :** 1

**Fred et Georges/Harry :** 1

**Fleur/Harry :** 1

Et puis il y a d'autres propositions de couples pour les personnages secondaires ... vous verrez lesquelles ont été retenues ! :)

Merci à tous, lecteurs, reviewers, followers, favoriters (oui, favoriters) et ... euh ... ben à bientôt !


	16. FBVS : Opération présentation !

Je publie à des jours de plus en plus bizarres en ce moment, vous ne trouvez pas ? Non ? Bon eh bien ... Salut à tous !

I'm back ! Et ça ne fait pas un mois que j'ai publié ! Wouhou ! Même pas une semaine en fait !

Que la vie est belle ...

Pour une fois je vais être courte parce que j'écris, en même temps que ce petit mot, une autre fic sur, cette fois, le jeu "Kingdom Hearts" (si il y a des fans parmi vous ...) et donc j'essaye de faire vite !

Bref.

(presque) tout est à JKR mais je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture, en espérant que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

Comme depuis une petite semaine, le dîner à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard se passa étonnement bien et calmement, il n'y eut ni insultes, ni danse improbable du côté de Jack Potter et sa petite troupe, pas même une bataille de nourriture ! Et ce pour une bonne raison, les Greywolf, les Alphas, le groupe des démons plus que démoniaques, les suppôts de Satan, les ennemis jurés du corps professoral, n'étaient pas présents ... Enfin, ils n'étaient juste pas dans la Grande Salle, ils allaient toujours en cours, dans leurs salles communes, dans le bureau de Rusard pour capturer Miss Teigne, en fait le matin et l'après-midi ils se comportaient comme d'habitude mais, le soir, ils disparaissaient de la circulation, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à leurs congénères sorciers.

Minerva Mc Gonagall poussa un petit soupir, le repas était d'un mor-tel ennui, aucune distraction, aucun élève sur qui lancer un livre ! Même Severus, pour une fois, se tenait à carreau, malgré les petits "5 points pour Serpentard" qui lui échappaient quelques fois. Bon, l'enseignante ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire que c'était mieux quand le groupe des fous furieux était présent, elle faisait trop souvent les frais de leurs "blagues", mais, au moins, il y avait du spectacle ! La version de Roméo et Juliette jouée par Ron et Percy Weasley, tout deux ensorcelés, quelques jours plus tôt, avait été tout à fait distrayante.

Non, elle ne riait pas au dépend des élèves.

C'était juste de la curiosité.

Parfaitement, de la curiosité.

Elle était CURIEUSE de savoir comment des premières années réussissaient à accomplir tout ces actes magiques pourtant assez compliqués.

Rien de plus.

Elle n'était pas comme Severus, elle, elle n'attendait pas avec un sourire sadique chaque nouvelle blague des Greywolf.

Non non non, Minerva Mc Gonagall était quelqu'un de sérieux et respectable.

_Et surtout en plein déni_, se dit Severus en arrêtant d'user de la Legilimencie sur sa collègue pour passer à son voisin, Flitcwick, on apprenait toujours beaucoup de choses quand on fouillait un peu dans le cerveau des gens au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins ...

Sauf que le pauvre maître des potions n'eut absolument pas le temps de même **commencer** son opération d'espionnage de pensées de lutin ... Tout simplement parce que la porte de la Grande Salle explosa avant avec un joli son qui dut rendre sourd la moitié des élèves de l'école. Heureusement que la table des professeurs était éloignée, les adultes avaient été un minimum épargnés.

"- Où sont-ils ?!" hurla une voix d'homme depuis le nuage de fumée qui avait, autrefois, été l'entrée du réfectoire.

Il sembla au brun reconnaître ce ton, celui qui parlait comme ça, c'était ...

Remus Lupin pointa sa baguette vers la tête d'un Dumbledore choqué, enfin, il avait ses raisons de l'être ... la main que le loup-garou n'utilisait pas pour lancer des sorts tenait un long katana, enchanté, d'après les runes qui couraient le log de sa garde, et il portait en guise de vêtements un large pantalon noir qui faisait un peu ninja, des bottes en peau de dragon, un t-shirt gris et une veste en cuir ... sans parler du fait que ses cheveux étaient attachés par un bandeau rouge et qu'une superbe ceinture à potions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres trônait à sa taille.

Il avait l'air du chasseur de monstres typique, classe et dangereux quelques adolescentes de sixième et septième années se mirent aussitôt à baver.

A ses côtés se tenait Matt, vêtu de sa plus belle combinaison de sado-masochiste et de son fouet préféré, les accessoires qu'il utilisait habituellement ayant été remplacés par une sorte de vieille épée rouillée à l'air très ancienne et sa baguette. Une panoplie d'explosifs divers et variés dont l'originalité fit pâlir de jalousie Fred et Georges était suspendue à sa ceinture écaillée , juste à côté de deux pistolets, pourtant inutilisables à Poudlard, et de l'extrémité d'une laisse de fer retenant à son bout un petit dragon rouge haut d'à peine deux mètres mais l'air tout de même assez menaçant.

Les jeunes filles encore debout rejoignirent leurs camarades sur les pierres du sol de la Grande Salle.

Et le dernier garçon du trio était sûrement le plus effrayant, il avait l'air d'avoir à peine 5 ans mais ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence redoutable, comme ceux d'un génie du mal. Son torse était couvert d'un t-shirt Iron-man et il portait, pour seul pantalon, un short beige et, plus bas, des baskets rouges et blanches, une casquette de base-ball décorait son crâne et ses mains tenaient fermement un cahier de sudoku et une peluche en forme de phénix. Son expression était absente, comme si il n'était pas vraiment là et, pourtant, il fit frissonner d'effroi tous les sorciers présents ...

"- Je suis si terrifiant que ça ? demanda Joe après avoir entendu la description qu'on avait fait de lui.

- Je ne pense pas, non, c'est juste la voix-off qui délire." répondit son grand frère en haussant les épaules.

**- Hey ! Je ne délire pas ! Ce gosse et un démon ! Ne vous faites pas avoir par son air d'ange, il vous tuera tous pendant votre sommeil, ce n'est qu'un monstre sans pitié et ...**

Remus abaissa sa baguette, rangea son katana dans son fourreau et prit une grande inspiration.

"- MELLO GREYWOLF !"

Les magiciens présents échangèrent un regard perplexe. Pourquoi cet homme bizarrement accoutré hurlait-il après quelqu'un qui n'était pas là, à moins que la voix-off qui décrivait ce qui se passait depuis tout à l'heure ne soit ...

**- Euh ... oui ?**

Le loup-garou grogna, l'air furieux.

"- Comment peux-tu m'expliquer que j'air reçu une lettre m'indiquant votre ENLEVEMENT à toi et tes jumeaux et que je puisse te parler, là, maintenant ?

**- Euh ... eh bien ... c'est une longue histoire ..."**

.

.

.

Harry soupira de découragement en voyant sa soeur improviser des explications toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres pour se sortir de la situation où elle venait de se mettre toute seule ... pourtant ils lui avaient bien dit de ne pas utiliser le micro magique tout de suite ! Mais, évidemment, madame n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ...

"- Il arrive !" s'exclama alors Draco en pointant, tout excité, une silhouette pixelisée sur l'écran ensorcelé qui montrait le Hall de Poudlard.

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers le James Potter miniature qui arrivait, suivit de près par une horde d'Aurors armés jusqu'aux dents. Il y eut un petit blanc pendant lequel le père du Survivant observa d'un air sceptique les restes de la porte de la Grande Salle puis la petite troupe reprit son avancée, baguettes levées, prête à combattre.

"- Comme quoi annoncer le kidnapping de Jack Potter ça a de l'effet, mine de rien ..." lâcha Harry en haussant les épaules.

Ginny lui jeta un regard admiratif, le jeune homme avait réussi, en moins d'une semaine, à organiser un plan parfait et à en terminer un autre, encore mieux, il était vraiment génial ! Si seulement elle pouvait être comme lui, aussi intelligente et forte ! Et dire que, il y avait encore quelques mois, elle était une fan inconditionnelle de "Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu".

Sur l'écran, la famille Weasley et la famille Malfoy suivirent de près le groupe des Aurors, l'air tout aussi paniquées, pendant que les Alphas jubilaient.

Le Serpentard de la bande s'éclaircit la gorge et arracha le micro des mains de Mello qui s'était mise à raconter une histoire drôle pour faire cesser les hurlements indignés de ses congénères sorciers et sorcières. La jeune fille le laissa faire, non sans le gratifier d'un regard noir et d'un geste d'une politesse absolue du majeur, et s'écarta légèrement de lui, pour aller s'installer confortablement et profiter du spectacle.

.

.

.

**"- 1, 2, 3 ... test du micro ... tout le monde m'entend ? Sevy mon amour ? Jacky mon pote ? Lucy ma belle blonde ? Minny et Dumby aussi ? Très bien alors tout marche, vous savez c'est quand même dur à mettre en place ces sorts de retransmission de paroles, on est jamais sûrs que ça va fonctionner avant d'essayer ! Mais bon, passons ... Si nous vous avons tous réunis ici ce soir ce n'est ni pour arrêter un kidnappeur, ni pour tuer un canard géant, ni pour jouer à la belote, d'ailleurs je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ici, à l'exception de Mello, bien sûr, elle et ses passe-temps bizarres, sache y j... MAIS ME FRAPPE PAS TOI !**

**- Dépêche-toi, on a pas toute la soirée !**

**- Je sais, je sais, donc je disais, si nous vous avons réunis ici ce soir c'est pour assister à quelque chose ... de spécial ... quelque chose ... d'exceptionnel !**

**- D'excitant !**

**- De captivant !**

**- De fantastique !**

**- Mello arrête de voler mon micro, de sensationnel !**

**- Ce n'est pas TON micro, d'abord c'est Draco qui l'a enchanté !**

**- Ah non, Mello, Harry, ne me mêlez pas à ça je vais encore avoir des ennuis !**

**- Donc je disais, avant que ces deux impertinents ne m'interrompent que nous allons assister à un moment unique en son genre ! Un événement aussi extraordinaire que rare !**

**- La naissance du licorne-troll verte à pois bleus issue des montagnes du Sahara de l'Asie Centrale du Sud !**

**- Mais ferme-la Mello !**

**- Très bien très bien ... mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu attrapes un rhume après ...**

**- Je ne vois pas le rapport ... donc ... Un événement aussi extraordinaire que rare ! Mesdames, messieurs, autres, bienvenus à ...**

.

.

.

A peine la voix se tut-elle qu'une large bande blanche apparut en l'air, juste au dessus du siège du directeur, et que des mots en lettres d'or s'y inscrivirent comme par magie, enfin, c'était certainement par magie. Tout le monde leva la tête pour lire le texte et seuls quelques rares Nés-Moldus comprirent la référence et se mirent à pâlir dangereusement, l'air anxieux.

Car il y avait marqué :

_"FORT-BOYARD VERSION SORCIERS PREMIERE EDITION : LE TROISIEME ETAGE"_

Dumbledore mit un petit moment avant de comprendre ce que ce message indiquait, un autre petit moment avant de comprendre ce que ça impliquait et un dernier petit moment à tenter de se lever de sa chaise pour aller chasser ces garnements du couloir interdit.

A tenter.

Parce qu'il n'y arriva pas.

**"- Ah, et pour que vous puissiez profiter au maximum du spectacle un sort de Glue-perpétuelle a été apposé sur vos chaises grâce à l'assistance de notre frère aîné** ...

- Matt quand on rentre à la maison je te jure de tuer le plus lentement et douloureusement possible !

- Normalement c'est moi qui dit ça, papa ...

**- ... Que la première édition de Fort-Boyard version sorcier commence !"**

La bande blanche disparue, remplacée par un écran magique géant montrant plusieurs personnes alignées, de dos, les bras croisés et la tête et le corps entièrement couverts par une longue cape noire à capuche sur laquelle était écrit en lettres rouges : "Alphas". Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle, Remus serra les poings, Dumbledore enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, James Potter prit un air particulièrement intéressé, Joe commença une trente-et-unième grille de sudoku ... La tension était à son comble, une petite musique d'ambiance de style épique commença à résonner entre les murs de la Grande Salle.

La première personne se retourna, laissant voir deux grands yeux verts et une chevelure ondulée d'un noir d'encre. Harry Greywolf sortit d'un mouvement souple de la main droite sa baguette en Chêne Roux et la pointa théâtralement devant lui en se passant la main gauche dans les cheveux, un air tragique sur le visage.

**"- Beau, ténébreux et puissant voici Harry Greywolf !"**

La table des Serpentard éclata en applaudissements et les deux frères du héros du moment sautèrent d'un même mouvement sur la table des Poufsouffles, au centre de la pièce, et entamèrent une chorégraphie de pom-pom-girls.

La seconde personne se tourna à son tour, révélant des cheveux blonds coupés aux épaules et un regard vairon. Mello Greywolf fit un geste amble pour écarter les pans de sa cape et pointa sa baguette vers le ciel, enfin vers le plafond, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible au loin et un paquet de dynamites attaché à la ceinture.

**"- Originale, douée et enflammée voici Mello Greywolf !"**

Une véritable ovation salua l'apparition de la jeune fille, quelques applaudissements timides se firent entendre du côté des Poufsouffles et Severus lâcha un grand : "50 points pour Serpentard pour classe naturelle !" avant de se faire assommer par un livre de Métamorphoses.

La troisième personne ne se tourna pas comme les autres, préférant faire un salto arrière et se positionner face à la caméra en se contorsionnant en l'air avant d'atterrir, une jambe pliée, l'autre tendue et les deux mains sur le sol. Elisa Greywolf releva brutalement la tête, écartant de ce geste les mèches brunes masquant les perles grises de ses yeux et fit un sourire moqueur au public.

**"- Forte, sage et passionnée voici Elisa Greywolf !"**

Les Poufsouffle se montrèrent un peu plus enthousiastes cette fois, Cédric Diggory montant carrément se placer à côté des deux pom-pom girls improvisées pour reprendre avec eux leur danse ridicule.

La quatrième personne se retourna à son tour, dans une révérence digne des familles les plus distinguées, plantant son regard d'acier dans celui d'une centaine de fangirls en folie et faisant un magnifique mouvement tourbillonnant de sa baguette avant de se remettre droit, un air supérieur sur le visage issu de son éducation purement snob et Sangs-Purienne.

"- Dracoooooo ..." soupirèrent en choeur les 159 jeunes filles en fleur qui constituaient la population féminine de Poudlard.

**"- Elégant, intelligent et talentueux voici Draco Malfoy !"**

Serdaigle finit par se joindre à la liesse générale pendant que Lucius Malfoy ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés, comment son fils osait-il se comporter ainsi ? Lui faire aussi honte ?

Et enfin, la cinquième et dernière personne du groupe se dévoila, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière bleue et grise, les cheveux attachés en une longue tresse, les bras croisés et aucune autre armes dans les mains que ses poings américains en fer et en cuir de dragon, Ginny Weasley monta fièrement le menton, dans un style purement Serpentard qui fit s'étouffer de surprise tous les membres de sa famille.

**"- Et enfin, jeune, courageuse et indépendante voici Ginny Weasley !"**

Toute la troupe des rouquins se mit à hurler à l'unisson, des cris de joie et de soulagement pour les plus âgés, d'encouragements pour les jumeaux et d'indignation pour Percy et Ron, furieux de voir leur jeune soeur disparue aux côtés des Alphas, les ennemis jurés des Gryffondors. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui mit un terme à la situation en se levant et en se joignant aux exclamations de Fred et Georges, vite suivie par Neville Londubat et, étonnement, Jack Potter, comme quoi il y avait des surprises partout.

Sur l'écran les cinq jeunes sorciers s'inclinèrent avec un grand sourire ironique puis se redressèrent vivement. Mello avança, se détachant du groupe et annonça d'une voix claire :

"- Nous remercions notre partenaire, M. Touffu, qui a daigné nous permettre d'utiliser sa cellule comme QG le temps du début de l'émission."

Sur ce, la Serpentarde fit un petit signe de la main au Cerbère, qui inclina la tête, et se tourna de nouveau vers la caméra.

"- Maintenant nous allons commencer avec la première épreuve ..."

La blonde se recula puis, tournant le dos aux centaines de personnes l'observant, s'accroupi devant une trappe en bois qu'elle souleva d'un simple "_Wigardium Leviosa_" avant de se redresser et d'échanger un regard avec son frère. regard qui voulait clairement dire "Ne compte pas sur moi pour y aller en première." Le garçon soupira puis haussa les épaules et s'approcha à son tour de l'ouverture, en entraînant Ginny avec lui.

"- Ginevra, ma chère", commença Harry en attrapant les mains de la jeune fille, des étoiles plein les yeux,"il est temps pour toi de faire tes preuves parmi nous en prouvant ton utilité, va Ginny, vole et vis ! Affranchis-toi et ouvre nous la voie !"

Et, sans laisser le temps à la rousse de répondre, il la poussa violemment dans le trou obscur, sous les yeux ronds de ses camarades qui le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, même Mello avait l'air troublée et légèrement choquée par son acte. Pour seule excuse, le brun se contenta d'un :

"- Si elle était vraiment en danger, elle aurait déjà hurlé."

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Ginny pour pousser un cri strident et manquer de faire avoir une crise cardiaque à sa famille au complet et à plus de la moitié des Gryffondors et Pouflsouffles.

"- On dirait qu'elle est en danger finalement. fit simplement remarquer le jeune Serpentard en sautant à son tour dans le passage.

- Harry attends moi !" hurla sa blonde de jumelle en le suivant sans réfléchir.

Eli et Draco échangèrent un regard blasé puis, après un petit sort pour que la caméra les suive, ils emboîtèrent le pas à leurs amis, tout droit vers le parcours du combattant menant à la Pierre Philosophale. La trappe se referma dans un "clac" sinistre.

**"- Que le jeu commence !"**

* * *

Fin du chapitre 16 ! ^^ Qui ... est une grosse introduction au 17 en fait !

Que dire ? Eh bien que le prochain chapitra va être riche en action et en émotions ... Parce que OUI il retracera tout le parcours pour aller à la salle du Miroir, et que NON ce n'est pas le dernier de la première année, juste un des derniers, genre le troisième avant la fin ou un truc comme ça ...

En fait ça ne veut rien dire ce que j'écris.

Mais bon.

Pour ceux qui n'auront pas suivi, ou pas lu les petits mots de la fin des chap précédents, l'histoire se présentera en trois parties, trois fics en fait, la première racontera la première et deuxième année, la seconde les troisième et quatrième, peut-être la cinquième, et la troisième ... eh bien le reste. Le niveau de sériositude augmentera aussi au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du "scénario", dans la sixième année ça va donc pas être la joie.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut !

J'adore Mc Gonagall.

Et Snape.

Et les Greywolf en mode commando.

Mais moins que Mc Gonagall et Snape.

Sur ce merci pour tout et à la prochaine !


	17. FBVS : 5 façons de contourner les règles

Helloooo ! I'm back !

Bon j'ai mis un peu plus d'une semaine à publier, voire beaucoup plus, mais je l'ai fait ! C'est déjà ça !

Et le nouveau chapitre est riche en action ... plein de combats et de sensations fortes ... de retrouvailles déchirantes et d'un suspens à couper le souffle !

...

Non en fait c'est faux, j'ai bien galéré à écrire ce chapitre donc je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire. Vous vous ferez un avis vous-même.

Et, encore une fois, presque tout est à JKR.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

L'écran était noir.

En fait, à l'exception de la banderole dorée "Fort Boyard Version Sorciers" qui flottait au dessus et des cris dégoûtés qui en sortaient, on aurait pu penser que le sort, trop dur à maîtriser pour des premières années, même avec l'assistance d'un adulte, avait fini par s'affaiblir et ne fonctionnait plus.

Mais tout ça n'empêchait pas les magiciens de Poudlard de se sentir fortement mal à l'aise.

En même temps assister en live à "l'épopée fabuleuse", comme ils disaient, d'une bande de gamins dans un parcours du combattant créé spécialement pour poser des difficultés aux plus grands des Aurors et donc de certainement voir la mort prochaine de la-dite bande de gamins était assez ... horrible. Surtout quand on faisait partie des personnes qui avaient installé les pièges se dressant sur la route de la petite troupe.

Qui était d'ailleurs dans un état d'esprit totalement différent de celui de ses spectateurs.

"- Kyyyaaaah ! C'est gluant ! (une fille)

- Et puis ça bouge ! (un garçon)

- On dirait qu'on s'est retrouvés dans un nid de vers de terre ! (un autre garçon)

- Ca existe un nid de vers de terre ?" (une fille)

On imaginait facilement les têtes de quatre des cinq démons se tourner vers celle, sûrement Mello, qui venait de poser cette question puis lâcher sur un ton mi-blasé mi-paniqué :

"- Mais on s'en fout !"

C'était qu'ils étaient prévisibles quand même, les petits monstres.

"- Aaaah ! J'ai une tentacule sous mon puuuuuulll ! (une fille)

- Oh je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir pris mon appareil photo avec flash intégré ... (un garçon)

- Les appareils photos ne marchent pas à Poudlard ... et puis ils ont **tous** un flash intégré ! (une fille)

- Mais aidez mooooiiii !" (une fille)

Moment de silence.

L'auteure des hurlements se sentit soudain très très seule.

Et très très abandonnée par ses "amis".

Molly Weasley, qui avait reconnue la voix de son unique fille rejoignit Remus au pays des énervés et se mit à pousser une suite de hurlements tous plus aigus les uns que les autres, ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu que c'était certainement des injures ... Il ne fallait pas blesser les oreilles jeunes et innocentes qui se trouvaient dans la salle, comme Joe par exemple, ou encore Jack ...

Voyons.

"- Moi je propose que, vu que tu es rentrée en première, ce soit toi qui fasse face à cette épreuve et qui nous ramène la clé. (un garçon)

- Vous me laissez tomber là ! (une fille)

- Mais non voyons, nous te confions juste la lourde tâche de réussir à franchir ce premier obstacle. (un autre fille)

- Mais j'ai même pas de baguette ! (encore une autre fille)

- Ca ne t'as pas empêché de courir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin quand un troll traînait dans les couloirs ! (un garçon)

- Hermione n'est pas veuve ! (une fille)"

La mère de famille des rouquins se tourna vers la Hermione en question, une lueur légèrement folle dans les yeux. La Gryffondor déglutit et fusilla du regard l'écran, même par caméra interposée les Greywolf arrivaient encore à lui créer des ennuis ! A elle ! Elle qui voulait juste être une gentille et sage élève et, plus tard, devenir une grande, forte et talentueuse sorcière ! Elle qui n'avait rien demandé ! Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre ... tiens à Neville Londubat par exemple ?

C'était décidé, quand ils allaient revenir, si ils n'étaient pas virés de l'école avant, elle allait se rebeller et leur montrer de quel bois une Granger se chauffait !

Non mais.

"- Bon, comme je suis magnanime, je veux bien te prêter ma baguette. (un garçon)

- Ce n'est pas celle-là qu'Ollivanders a jugée "très difficile à contrôler à cause de ses composants diamétralement opposés" ? (une fille)

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? (un garçon)

- Secret de Poufsouffle ! (une fille)

- Bon tu me la donnes ta baguette ? C'est pas que je suis pressée et que j'ai une tentacule dans mon pull mais je suis pressée et j'ai une tentacule dans mon pull ! (une autre fille)

- Baaah ... c'est pas comme si il y avait grand chose à toucher ... (un garçon)

- Donne ta baguette ! (une fille)

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il fait ces blagues sur la féminité ... (une fille)

- En même temps Ginny a un an de moins que toi ..." (un garçon)

Un peu plus bas, dans la Grande Salle, les élèves échangeaient des regards perplexes. La plus jeune des Weasley n'était pas encore rentrée à l'école, elle ne connaissait donc aucun sort ... si ? Et puis comment allait elle faire avec la baguette d'un autre ?

"- Tu veux un conseil ? Essaye le _Wingardium Leviosa_." (un garçon)

Cette fois-ci tout le monde, y compris une bonne partie des Alphas, fut perdu ... Le sort de lévitation pour se débarrasser d'un monstre tentaculaire ? Est-ce que ce garçon comptait envoyer la chose servir de petit déjeuner au chien géant psychologue ou est-ce qu'il avait un autre plan en tête ?

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas", poursuivit le jeune homme, sans doute en sentant l'hésitation de Ginny,"je sais ce que je fais, enfin, ce que tu fais, enfin, ce que tu vas faire.

- Très bien ... alors ..."

La tension était à son comble, tout le monde se penchait vers l'écran, un suspens énorme pesait sur l'assemblée, Matt acheva de vendre son troisième sac de pots de pop-corn, Remus de détruire sa dixième assiette ...

"- _Wingardium Leviosa_ !"

Un bruit d'explosion retentit, une boule de feu éclaira pendant quelques instant le visage surpris de la jeune fille.

Les flammes grandirent, remplirent la totalité de l'image.

Molly hurla.

.

.

.

Harry pria intérieurement pour qu'il ait eu raison car, si c'était le cas, la jeune Weasley pourrait se débarrasser sans trop de mal de la chose qui les emprisonnait tous les cinq. Non pas en la faisant léviter vers Touffu, comme la plupart des gens l'attendaient, mais en la faisant brûler, une manière comme une autre de la supprimer et, en plus ça ferait de la lumière.

Si ils avaient eu Hermione Granger dans l'équipe elle aurait lancé un sort de lance-flamme et ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

Si Mello avait sauté en première elle se serait occupé de la première épreuve et aurait cramé sans difficultés cet obstacle insignifiant.

Sauf qu'Hermione Granger était actuellement à la table des Gryffondors, certainement en train de préparer des plans de rébellion suite aux regard haineux que Molly Weasley devait lui avoir lancé, elles étaient vraiment trop prévisibles, et que, selon les règles, sa chère jumelle passait en troisième et qu'elle n'allait sans doute rien faire pour aider leur camarade aux prises avec une baguette de Houx un peu trop capricieuse et une pieuvre non-identifiée perverse.

Donc il avait du faire avec ce qu'il avait.

C'était-à-dire son cerveau et ses deux armes.

Ollivanders allait lui hurler dessus pour avoir osé confier une de ses précieuses créations à une jeune sorcière inexpérimentée mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Ah !

Il pensait comme Dumbledore maintenant !

Le début de la sénilité.

Bientôt il allait adopter un poulet enflammé pour jouer avec lui à "Celui-qui-cligne-des-yeux-a-perdu" toute la journée et distribuer des bonbons aux citrons à tous les élèves de son école.

Parce que oui, il aurait une école.

Un peu plus classe que Poudlard quand même.

Sans les escaliers piégés, Rusard et les Gryffondors.

Sans les Potters.

Et les élèves devraient verser 2000 Gallions pour y rentrer, 1500 pour les frais de scolarité et 500 pour les besoins personnels du directeur.

Mine de rien, ce serait vachement mieux, il s'y voyait déjà.

"- _Wingardium Leviosa_ !"

Ah oui. Ginny. le monstre à tentacules. Sa deuxième baguette. Le sort de Lévitation. Son cerveau. Le pari risqué qu'il avait fait. Les probabilités. la clé. La Pierre Philosophale. Le pari. Ginny. Sonn père qui devait pêter un câble. Le pari.

_Pourvu que ça marche !_

Et ça marcha.

Tout simplement parce que, une seconde après que l'incantation eut franchit les lèvres de la rousse et qu'elle eut tracé, parfaitement, soit-dit en passant, le geste qui allait avec, une gerbe de flammes sortit du bout de la baguette empruntée et ...

Leur explosa à la tête.

"- _Excipio_ !" s'exclama quelqu'un à côté du Serpentard.

Alors que le feu rentrait à l'intérieur de la petite balle obscure que Draco avait invoquée, c'était un sort de capture permettant d'enfermer pour une durée indéfinie n'importe qu'elle substance, il avait eut du mal à le maîtriser, le Filet du Diable, car s'en était un, qui tenait les enfants captifs se rétracta sur lui-même avant de disparaître purement et simplement, trop fortement brûlé pour continuer à survivre.

Quelque part, dans une Grande Salle d'un Grand Château d'Ecosse, une Grande dame vêtue de Grandes robes jaunes et noires hurla le doux nom de "Titine" et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps son amie disparue.

Cette Grande Dame était Pomona Chourave, professeur de Botanique et mère adoptive d'un Filet du Diable.

Mais tout ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Harry ricana, comme il l'avait prévu, sa baguette, en bonne arme en pleine crise d'adolescence, s'était rebellée contre Ginny et, au lieu du sort inoffensif qu'elle avait commandé, avait jeté un enchantement élémentaire surpuissant visiblement dans le but de blesser sa porteuse et de retourner à son véritable maître.

"- Je t'aime." déclara-t-il sincèrement à la jumelle de la baguette de Lord Voldemort.

Ginny roula les yeux.

.

.

.

"- La porte est juste là. indiqua Eli en désignant un trou dans le mur comblé par un lourd panneau de bois.

- 10 Gallions que c'est ce que je dis ! hurla Mello en serrant les poings.

- Tu les as pas ! répliquèrent en choeur le brun et la rousse de la bande.

- Je les volerais à papa comme la dernière fois !"

Personne dans l'assistance n'osa se tourner vers Remus qui venait d'émettre un grognement assez suspect et qui regardait à présent l'écran avec tellement d'intensité qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il souhaitait le détruire par la seule force de ses yeux dorés ... Même si le fait qu'il soit en train de maudire mentalement ses enfants soit plus probable, surtout avec la lueur psychopathe qui brillait dans son regard.

Matt grimaça.

"- Je crois que papa a définitivement pété un câble ... souffla-t-il à Joe.

- C'est pas étonnant." répliqua son petit frère, pas affecté le moins du monde par cette nouvelle.

Sûre d'elle, la Serpentarde sur l'écran gonfla fièrement le torse et s'avança lentement vers la nouvelle salle, le menton monté en l'air et les bras croisés, derrière elle ses amis et frère et soeur se contentèrent de soupirer avant de la suivre.

"- Elle croit vraiment qu'il y a des araignées géantes élevées en secret par Hagrid derrière cette porte ? chuchota Ginny à Harry.

- Je pense que oui ... la plupart du temps quand elle parie c'est qu'elle est sûre d'elle ... répondit le garçon sur le même ton.

- Tu la crois ?

- Non, les araignées sont dans la forêt, pas dans le château."

Toute la Grande Salle put voir la seule sûrement-future Gryffondor de la bande pousser un petit cri d'horreur et observer avec suspicion la porte devant elle.

Le brun ricana.

Mello posa sa main sur la poignée et poussa.

Eli soupira, encore une fois.

Draco croisa les bras.

Touffu, un peu plus haut, grogna.

Jack renifla.

Dumbledore se leva.

Enfin ... essaya.

"- Bon quand vous aurez fini de faire des rimes on pourra peut-être avancer, non ?" dit l'aînée fille des Greywolf en montrant du pouce l'ouverture dégagée par la petite blonde.

Ses compagnons d'aventure hochèrent, à contre-coeur, la tête et se re-concentrèrent sur leur parcours du combattant, leur épopée merveilleuse, leur chasse au trésor, leur Fort Boyard Version Sorciers, leur baptême du feu. Harry, qui était le prochain à passer, rangea discrètement sa baguette en plume de Phénix et en bois de Houx dans sa poche gauche pour sortir celle en Chêne Roux, la plus utile pour les sortilèges offensifs.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la nouvelle pièce.

"- Tu me dois 10 Gallions, Mello. annonça le frère du Survivant, blasé.

- Ooooh allez c'est des Clés, c'est presque comme des araignées, non ?"

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

"- Non ?"

Il croisa les bras, sa baguette toujours bien en vue.

"- D'accord t'as gagné ..."

Le vert-et-argent sourit ironiquement à sa jumelle puis lui tourna le dos pour se concentrer sur l'épreuve qu'il allait devoir relever.

"- Des clés ... une porte fermée à double tour et des balais ... hmmm ..."

Soudain, une étincelle de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux.

"- Mais bien sûr !"

.

.

.

Severus Snape ne se faisait pas prier pour hurler à qui voulait, ou ne voulait pas d'ailleurs, l'entendre que les élèves de son école, sauf ceux de sa Maison, bien entendu, étaient tous de stupides énergumènes incapables de se poser pour réfléchir calmement à une situation donnée ou alors qui réfléchissaient et qui avaient tout faux. Après tout excepté quelques Serdaigles avec un cerveau un peu plus développé que la moyenne médiocre définie par le reste de leurs congénères Poufsouffliens et Gryffondoriens, seuls ses serpents brillaient par leur intelligence et leur ruse. Les autres n'étaient que des je-sais-tout ou de stupides idéalistes sans cervelle.

Sauf que, en cet instant précis, le maître des potions réalisa qu'il s'était trompé.

Sur toute la ligne.

Les Serpentards aussi pouvaient être débiles.

En tout cas Harry Greywolf l'était.

C'était étrange parce qu'il se comportait pourtant comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent.

Et qu'à part son talent inexistant pour les potions il était bon dans quasiment toutes les autres matières.

Peut-être avait-il ingéré un philtre de stupidité glissé dans son bol de céréales par un gryffon jaloux ?

Ca devait être ça.

Et Jack Potter était le coupable de cet acte affreux.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à sa ressemblance étrange avec James 'Affreux' Potter.

Excepté, bien entendu, le fait qu'il soit son fils.

Mais si on s'arrêtait aux détails on allait jamais avancer, donc ça ne comptait pas.

"- Et de six !" hurlait l'Attrapeur des serpents du haut de son balais emprunté."Il n'en manque plus qu'une !"

"L'énigme", proposée à la fois par Mme Bibine et le professeur Flitwick était un savant mélange d'enchantements, pour les clés, et de compétences physiques, elle demandait de l'agilité, de la rapidité et un bon sens de l'observation pour réussir à distinguer l'objet permettant d'ouvrir la porte au milieu de dizaines d'autres identiques. Des sorts empêchant les "_Accio_" et autres incantations d'attraction avaient été apposés sur les Vifs d'or improvisés et un puissant bouclier anti-agressions protégeait le chemin menant à la suite du parcours. Pour réussir à passer cette salle il fallait être, en plus d'un sportif entraîné, quelqu'un d'intelligent et de précis.

A priori Harry Greywolf possédait ces trois caractéristiques.

A priori étant la partie clé de la phrase.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout fait ce qui était attendu de lui.

Non non non, se conformer, pour une fois, aux règles était trop dut pour son altesse sérénissime Greywolf, il avait fallut qu'il n'en fasse, encore, qu'à sa tête. Comme, par exemple, en poursuivant sa blague sur "Fort Boyard", comme il disait, en et décidant de capturer les clés jusqu'à en avoir sept, le nombre qu'il fallait pour ouvrir la grille, de quelle grille il parlait ça personne ne le savait, et récupérer le trésor.

Il s'était donc empressé d'aller attraper un balais et de s'envoler à la chasse aux petits objets métalliques ailés.

Peut-être qu'il se croyait encore dans un match de Quidditch, la situation était similaire.

"- Et de seeeept ! C'est bon je les ai je redescends maintenant !"

Le garçon sauta à terre sous le regard désespéré de son professeur et rangea les pauvres clés dans sa poche après leur avoir jeté un sortilège quelconque pour qu'elles soient immobiles. Ses camarades de farces l'applaudirent bruyamment, vite imités par quelques élèves perplexes, et Severus soupira une énième fois.

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte du fait que la porte était toujours **fermée** ?

"- _Reducto_ !"

Les adultes présents ainsi que quelques septième années sursautèrent, le sort que venait de lancer le jeune Serpentard était considéré comme très dangereux, non-maîtrisé il pouvait aller jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un ! De plus il était particulièrement dur à apprendre ! Comment avait-il pu le lancer alors qu'il n'était que dans sa première année ?

"- Evidemment ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple ..." marmonna Harry en voyant les résultats inexistants de sa première tentative.

Il recula de quelques pas puis pointa sa baguette en l'air en lançant :

"- _Umbrae speculis_."

Un panneau lumineux apparut aussitôt, flottant en l'air à quelques mètres du sol et le garçon eut un petit sourire apparemment satisfait. Sous les yeux ébahis de quelques centaines de sorciers il reproduit cet acte plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaines de miroirs réfléchissants volent paisiblement devant lui, tous orientés d'une façon particulière.

Le directeur de Serpentard vit du coin de l'oeil Flitwick manquer de s'étouffer de surprise. Au moins il y en avait un das l'assemblée qui avait compris les intentions du jeune homme.

"- _Reducto Maxima_ !" s'exclama Harry.

Le rayon lumineux fonça sur un des panneaux et, à la grande surprise de tous les spectateurs, y rebondit pour se diriger vers un nouveau panneau et répéter la même scène, chaque choc semblant rendre le sort plus puissant et plus brillant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin la porte.

Qui explosa aussitôt en milles morceaux.

Jack Potter déglutit.

.

.

.

"- Hauts les coeurs compagnons ! La voie est dégagée ! Dirigeons-nous sans hésiter vers la suite de notre périple et laissez-moi vous guider cette fois-ci, car après tout ne suis-je pas la grrrrande pyromane Mello Greywolf ?!"

Les pièces d'échecs observèrent d'un oeil morne une blonde aux yeux vairons venir sautiller sur le plateau de jeu en chantonnant d'un air innocent comme elles observèrent d'un oeil morne ses compagnons, aux habits étrangement brûlés, apparaître derrière elle, restant tout de même un peu en retrait. Elles ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce quand les jeunes gens se regroupèrent en un petit cercle au centre de l'endroit, ni quand la plus petite du groupe, une rousse, chuchota quelque chose aux autres, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Mal leur en pris, elles auraient du les découper directement, ça leur aurait évité bien des ennuis.

"- Puisqu'il faut jouer, jouons ! On prends les Noirs !" s'exclama Mello avant de continuer : "C'est moi qui donne les indications ... _Sonorus_ !"

.

.

.

"**- Harry tu es le Roi.**

- Bien entendu, que puis-je être d'autre ?

**- Mon briquet ? Tu me le rends maintenant ?**

- Attrape !

**- Merci ! Bref, Ginny tu prends un fou.**

- Très bien.

**- Eli la tour à droite, là.**

- Compris.

**- Et Draco toi t'es le petit pion en plein milieu du plateau.**

- Qu... Quoi ?

**- Toutes ces années de commentaires sur ma poitrine ... enfin je suis vengée !**

- T'es vraiment rancunière ...

**- Je sais.**"

.

.

Ron fixait l'écran, concentré, si les pièces étaient enchantées pour être difficiles à battre, Mello avait intérêt à être douée puisqu'elles avaient toutes l'air bien plus puissantes que les jeunes sorciers et sorcières les affrontant. Un seul de leurs coups pourrait être mortel ! Et Ginny qui jouait avec eux ... heureusement que les Serpentard étaient censés être intelligents, la blonde s'en sortirait sans doute sans trop de mal.

"- Au fait Mello, tu sais jouer ?

**- Ben non pourquoi ?**"

Tout le monde se figea. Elle devait plaisanter, ce n'était pas possible.

"**- Enfin je connais un peu les règles quoi, mais vite fait.**"

La suite allait prouver que les règles, elle ne les connaissait pas du tout.

.

.

"**- Oh ils ont joué, c'est à nous, nan ?**

- Oui je crois, tu devrais ...

**- Draco, vu que tu parles tu vas avancer de deux cases !**

- Oui donc je vais en ...

**- Oh c'est bon on est pas des pros c'est pas la peine de dire les positions exactes, t'avances de deux cases et puis c'est tout !**

- Mais si tu fais ça les pièces ne vont pas t'écouter !

**- Ecoute Blondie, t'es un pion alors tu fais comme un pion, tu la fermes et tu suis les ordres !**

- De toute façon un pion ça parle pas !

_**- Silencio !**_

- ... !

**- Avance, pion.**

- Dictatrice.

**- Je sais Harry, je sais.**

- Bref tu fais quoi maintenant ?

**- Ben je sais pas, tiens, Eli, avance.**

- Mais je peux pas, il y a un pion devant moi !

**- Eh bien tu sautes par dessus !**

- Ca ne va pas marcher ...

**- ...**

- ...

- Ah ben si ça a marché.

**- Tu vois, Harry, j'avais raison.**

- ... !

- Je crois que Draco vous appelle ...

**- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas croire, Ginny, tu es une tour, les tours ça ne croit en rien ou alors c'est qu'elle sont mutantes.**

- Ca n'existe pas les tours mutantes.

**- Je suis la maîtresse du jeu, je dis ce que je veux, donc chut Harry.**

- ... !

- _Reducto Maxima_ !

**- Harry !**

- Quoi ? J'ai sauvé Draco !

**- Mais c'est pas dans les règles !**

- Jouer à saute-moutons avec les pions c'est pas dans les règles non plus ! _Finite_ !

- Merci Harr...

- **_Silencio_ !**

- ... !

- _Finite_ !

- **_Silencio_ !**

- _Finite_ !

**- _Silencio_ !**

- _Finite_ !

- Hey ! C'est à nous de jouer là !

**- Ok Eli, ok ! Bon ... Harry tu passes en mode Berseker et tu vas buter ce pion là-bas !**

- Mais il est super loin !

**- Le mode berseker n'a pas de limites !**

- Tu sais au moins que si je me fais tuer on va perdre la partie ?

**- Eh bien ne te fais pas tuer alors !**

- Très encourageant ...

**- ...**

- ...

**- ...**

- ...

**- Plus vite ! On a pas que ça à faire !**

- En même temps ton pion il est à l'opposé du plateau !

** - Petite nature.**

_- Reducto Maxima_ !

**BENG !**

- ...

**- Oh.**

- C'est normal si il s'est défendu ?

- Vu que vous ne respectez pas les règles je pense qu'il peut faire pareil ...

**- On ne t'as pas demandé ton avis Draco ! Silen...**

- Ah non ça ne va pas recommencer !

**- Pardon Eli ...**

- _Expulso_ !

**BENG !**

**- Bien joué Harry ! Bon alors maintenant ... euh ... vous deux là-bas vous faites une percée sur la tour en utilisant la tactique du faucon malin ! Action !**

**SBAM !**

**BOUM !**

**SLASH !**

- Le pire c'est qu'ils le font.

**- J'te l'fait pas dire.**"

Et, après une bonne heure de jeu improvisé et de dure batailles, le groupe des Alphas finit par vaincre leurs adversaires en tranchant la tête du roi à l'aide de l'épée d'un cavalier ramassée sur le cadavre d'une tour réduite en miettes d'un simple _Reducto Maxima_, cependant, les Blancs n'appréciant pas vraiment que les règles aient été ainsi ignorées, la reine, ayant repris le rôle de son mari, envoya à l'assaut ses deux fous ressuscités qui fondirent sur Harry en tentant de le supprimer. Heureusement celui-ci était sur ses gardes et réussit à s'en débarrasser à l'aide d'un _Bombarda_ bien placé. Furieuse, l'épouse du chef du clan ennemi prit, dans une tentative désespérée de remporter la victoire, Eli en otage sans tenir compte de son léger penchant pour les arts martiaux, et c'est ainsi qu'elle finit, la tête explosée par un _Mawashi Geri_, sur le sol jonché des restes des combattants d'une armée de ruines et de poussières.

"- C'est beau. déclara Harry devant la tirade de sa soeur jumelle.

- C'est triste, soupira Ginny, la pauvre, elle ne faisait que défendre son peuple ...

- Tu te rends compte que tu défends une _pièce d'échecs_, là ?"

La rousse fusilla du regard son collègue Sang-Pur.

Pendant ce temps la moitié des amateurs d'échecs de Poudlard étaient en train de pleurer devant un tel massacre de ce noble art.

.

.

.

"- Une énigme ?"

Les Alphas se tenaient à présent debout, face à une table où étaient alignées plusieurs fioles de différentes potions et un parchemin contenant des indications inscrites avec une encre émeraude. A vrai dire depuis l'événement des échecs ils n'avaient plus rien eut à faire, la pièce suivante contenant en fait un cadavre de troll et la décoration d'entrailles puantes qui allait avec, Eli avait donc passé son épreuve sans avoir à fournir le moindre effort, sinon lancer un sort désodorisant.

"- Non je pense que c'est un poème pour la Saint-Valentin que quelqu'un a oublié ici ... Ecoute ça ... Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière ... Deux sauront parmi nous te conduire à la lumière ... si c'est pas super poétique tout ça !

- Très drôle Harry ... grogna Mello en lui lançant un regard noir.

- C'est trop facile de se moquer de toi en fait ... c'est même plus drôle ..."

Eli les rappela à l'ordre d'une tape sur la tête pour chacun d'entre eux pendant que Draco se penchait sur les flacons, faisant fonctionner à toute allure son intelligence de Serdaigle. Tout le monde se tut, en attendant son jugement. Il finit par attraper une minuscule fiole déjà à moitié vide qu'il agita d'un air ennuyé devant les yeux de ses amis.

"- Il n'y en a pas assez pour cinq personnes. fit remarquer Ginny.

- Ca, c'est pas un problème." dit simplement le jumeau du Survivant en échangeant un regard avec l'autre Serpentard de la famille.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et claqua des doigts.

* * *

Et c'est la fin du chapitre 17 ! Avec beaucoup de POV cette fois-ci ! (Waow il y avait même Ron et Hermione, si c'est pas un miracle ça !)

Et il est long.

Enfin plus que d'habitude.

Presque 5000 mots.

C'est fantastibuleux.

Bref.

Donc.

Je pars en vacances.

Pendant deux semaines.

Sans Internet.

Et après je repars.

Pendant une semaine.

Toujours sans Internet.

...

Donc si vous ne l'avez pas compris ça veut dire pas de chapitres avant ... eh bien ... deux semaines je pense ... même si je vais profiter de ce moment pour avancer dans l'écriture de la suite !

Pour fêter ça j'aurais bien fait des RAR mais j'ai pleins d'autres trucs à faire et le temps me manque ...

Donc voilà.

Merci pour votre soutien (je ne me lasse pas de cette phrase) !

A la prochaine tout le monde !


	18. FBVS : Le boss de fin (1)

Salut à tous ! Je suis, enfin, de retour de vacances ! Et le seul truc que j'en ai retenu c'est : "chaleur", franchement on a pas idée de sortir par des températures pareils, 38 degrés ... moi qui suis habitué à un petit 25 (et encore ça c'est en jour de grande canicule) !

Une fois n'est pas coutume voici un chapitre très court qui ne sert pas à grand chose et qui introduit le suivant ! Personnellement je n'en suis pas trop satisfaite mais j'ose espérer que ça vous plaira malgré tout ...

Y a, comme d'habitude, pas mal de choses à JKR, quasiment tout en fait.

Doooonc ... j'ai eu du mal avec l'humour. Mais vraiment. Je suis en manque d'inspiration terrible en ce moment.

Mais assez parlé de ça et passons au chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

_"- Une énigme ?"_

_Les Alphas se tenaient à présent debout, face à une table où étaient alignées plusieurs fioles de différentes potions et un parchemin contenant des indications inscrites avec une encre émeraude. A vrai dire depuis l'événement des échecs ils n'avaient plus rien eut à faire, la pièce suivante contenant en fait un cadavre de troll et la décoration d'entrailles puantes qui allait avec, Eli avait donc passé son épreuve sans avoir à fournir le moindre effort, sinon lancer un sort désodorisant._

_"- Non je pense que c'est un poème pour la Saint-Valentin que quelqu'un a oublié ici ... Ecoute ça ... Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière ... Deux sauront parmi nous te conduire à la lumière ... si c'est pas super poétique tout ça !_

_- Très drôle Harry ... grogna Mello en lui lançant un regard noir._

_- C'est trop facile de se moquer de toi en fait ... c'est même plus drôle ..."_

_Eli les rappela à l'ordre d'une tape sur la tête pour chacun d'entre eux pendant que Draco se penchait sur les flacons, faisant fonctionner à toute allure son intelligence de Serdaigle. Tout le monde se tut, en attendant son jugement. Il finit par attraper une minuscule fiole déjà à moitié vide qu'il agita d'un air ennuyé devant les yeux de ses amis._

_"- Il n'y en a pas assez pour cinq personnes. fit remarquer Ginny._

_- Ca, c'est pas un problème." dit simplement le jumeau du Survivant en échangeant un regard avec l'autre Serpentard de la famille._

_Cette dernière hocha la tête et claqua des doigts._

.

.

.

Rien ne se passa.

Rien.

Rien. Du. Tout.

En même temps qu'est-ce qui aurai bien pu arriver ? Que les flammes s'écartent d'un coup de la route des Alphas, comme dirigées par un quelconque pouvoir élémentaire ? Que la fiole se remplisse de nouveau ? En plus la Greywolf n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette, et une première année n'était décemment pas capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Non parce que si c'était le cas soit la blonde était une sorte de créature étrange à visage humain soit tous les sorciers du monde étaient des incapables obligés d'utiliser un vulgaire bout de bois pour canaliser leur énergie.

Mais vu que rien ne s'était passé les deux options semblaient exclues.

Sauf que, dans ce cas, pourquoi la jeune fille avait-elle fait ce geste ? Avait-elle incanté silencieusement une quelconque malédiction ou alors invoqué un terrible démon qui l'aiderait à surmonter cet obstacle ? Si ça se trouvait elle était en fait une puissante magicienne cachée dans le corps d'une étudiante et elle s'apprêtait à révéler au monde entier sa véritable identité en triomphant sans difficultés et baguette cette barrière de flammes d'un simple geste ? Ou alors peut-être que son sortilège avait des effets non visibles ou alors nécessitait un temps de réaction plus ou moins long ...

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde retenait son souffle, excités à l'idée de découvrir le possible secret de la Serpentarde.

Sur l'écran, Mello ricana.

Puis elle haussa les épaules et enleva sa robe de sorcière, sous les regards surpris d'une centaine d'étudiants et professeurs, pour la secouer et en faire tomber divers objets. Un matelas gonflable, un cahier de vacances, un bâton de majorette ... tout s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit d'enfer.

Comment elle avait fait pour caser tout ça dans ses habits était un mystère.

"- M ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" finit par demander Ginny, aussi désorientée que les autres.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et lui fit un petit geste de la main pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille, avant de se pencher sur le tas énorme qui venait de se former à ses pieds et d'en sortir deux choses. Une boîte noire décorée d'une petite flamme rouge qu'elle serra fort dans ses bras, comme si ça avait été un chaton ou un autre quelconque animal de compagnie, et une sorte de long tube vert décoré de fleurs.

"- Je suis en train," commença la jeune fille, "de trouver le moyen de dissiper ce truc.

- Mais tu n'avais pas lancé un sort ?" s'étonna la rouquine

Mello la regarda bizarrement puis lui fit un sourire diabolique.

"- En fait j'avais juste envie de voir si les débiles qui nous servent de spectateurs allaient vraiment me croire capable de magie sans baguette ..." ricana-t-elle

Quelques étages plus bas, la moitié de la population magique du château se sentit soudain très très conne.

"- Bref." continua la vert-et-argent sans plus faire attention aux yeux ronds de son 'amie', "Dracounet mon amour si tu pouvais me faire plaisir et lancer un petit _Aguamenti_ dans ce tuyau d'arrosage.

- Les tuyaux d'arrosage c'est pour arroser des fleurs, pas pour dissiper des murs de flammes. rétorqua aussitôt le concerné.

- On ne sait jamais avant d'essayer !

- Si tu le dis ..."

Le Malfoy pointa sa baguette vers l'embout que lui tendait sagement Eli.

"- _Aguamenti_."

Une vague énorme jaillit du bout de bois, le jeune homme fit un nouveau geste de sa baguette magique et le tsunami miniature se changea en un rayon semblable à ceux qui sortait des pistolets à eau mais en beaucoup plus violent. Le-dit rayon joua l'effet du robinet mais version magique pour le tuyau d'arrosage et, bientôt, le feu magique se retrouva aspergé.

Une trentaine de secondes passèrent.

Quand Draco leva son sort, la barrière avait disparue.

"- J'y crois pas", lâcha Harry, affligé, "c'est vraiment de la bouse de dragon ces protections."

.

.

"- Je suis d'accord avec lui." lâcha Joe, qui avait arrêté de faire la pompomgirl et était assis en tailleur sur la table des Serdaigle.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

.

.

"- Ainsi voici venu le temps pour nous de nous mesurer à la dernière, et sans doute la plus terrifiante, de toutes ces épreuves !

- Vu le niveau général du reste je doute que ce qui nous attend soit vraiment dangereux ...

- Arrête d'être réaliste, Draco, c'est pas marrant.

- Bon on y va quand ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je m'ennuie !

- Tais-toi Mello, laisse moi finir ma dernière recommandation.

- Harry, Mello a raison, on devrait se dépêcher ...

- Ginny, arrête de t'affirmer, c'est pas marrant.

- On s'en fiche de ce qui est marrant ou pas ! Moi je veux trouver le trésor !

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui te motivais, tu es attirée par l'appât du gain !

- Faut bien que je paye Touffu pour ses consultations !

- T'avais qu'à pas avoir un psychologue aussi cher !

- En même temps je suis une incomprise !

- Non mais ils ont fini de s'engueuler les deux Serpentard ?!

- T'as quelque chose contre les serpents, blairaude ?

- Arrête d'inventer des mots, Harry, c'est pathétique ...

- Oh toi blond platine on t'a pas demandé ton avis !

- Je veux y aaalllllleeeeer !

- D'abord je finis ma tirade d'adieux !

- Non !

- Non !

- Non !

- Non !

- Vous êtes méchants avec moi.

- C'est pour ton bien !

- Je ne crois pas.

- Mais si !

- Laisses-moi deviner, c'est Touffu qui te l'as conseillé ?

- Voyons ! Touffu ne parle pas !

- Alors ...

- Taisez vous !" hurla Eli

Harry et Mello échangèrent un regard noir puis emboîtèrent le pas à leur aînée qui leur lançaient de temps à autres des coups d'oeils menaçants. Gênés, le blond et la rousse du groupe les suivirent, à une distance respectable des Greywolf quand même, dans les escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Ils finirent par atteindre une grande porte de bois ouvragé, enfin ce qui avait dû être une grande porte de bois ouvragé, qui semblait avoir été heurté et piétiné par une dizaine de centaures en furie.

Les cinq enfants s'entre-regardèrent puis, d'un commun accord mental, reculèrent de quelques pas en poussant la plus jeune d'entre eux en avant, malgré ses protestations.

"- Voyons Ginny", lui dit Harry d'un ton mielleux, "tu es une Gryffondor, tu es courageuse ... et en plus il ne peut pas y avoir quelque chose de vraiment dangereux derrière cette porte ...

- Oui, Harry a raison, tu n'as qu'à passer devant, nous on reste juste derrière ..." renchérit Mello avec un sourire angélique.

La Weasley supplia silencieusement les autres Alphas qui n'avaient pas parlé, malheureusement pour elle Eli haussa les épaules et Draco ricana sadiquement, aucun des deux ne semblant pressés de l'aider.

_"Traîtres"_ pensa-t-elle en avançant prudemment dans la nouvelle salle.

Elle sentit quelque chose se presser contre elle et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les quatre démons s'étaient collés derrière son dos en file indienne.

La voilà donc devenue un bouclier humain.

Charmant.

"- Avance au lieu de réfléchir, Gryffondor ... lui ordonna Harry en lui tirant les cheveux.

- Espèce de sale petit ...

- Et arrête de parler aussi fort, tu vas nous faire repérer.

- Mais il n'y a personne ici !

- Ca c'est que vous croyez, Miss Weasley ..." murmura quelqu'un un peu plus loin.

Les regards surpris de cinq jeunes sorciers se plantèrent dans celui, agacé, de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient bien. Ils avisèrent son sourire moqueur et son air hautain puis passèrent sur la baguette qu'ils pointait négligemment sur eux et, enfin, sur son turban violet devenu une vrai légende au sein du collègue depuis qu'il avait, un jour, était changé en boule disco par une bande de fauteurs de troubles quelconques ...

Quintus Quirell ricana.

Et juste après il leur lança le sortilège de Mort.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 18. Et malgré la courtitude et la nullité du truc j'ai réussi à faire un joli petit cliffhanger. Ce qui est déjà ça.

Ah et Harry et Cie peuvent paraître des surdoués de la magie, et ils le sont, maiq que dans certains domaines. Par exemple Harry c'est tout ce qui est défensif et offensif, la DCFM en gros, et Draco c'est les Sortilèges ...

Voilà voilà.

Sinon je publierais la suite de l'histoire samedi ou vendredi prochain parce qu'après je suis, encore, en vacances pendant une semaine.

Bref.

A la prochaine vous tous !


End file.
